


So... Method Acting?

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, creo que habrá fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 41,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: Castiel Shurley o mejor conocido por su nombre artístico de Cas Novak es un actor que todo mundo conoce y ha tenido muchos existo hasta llego ser nominado a un Oscar, pero últimamente ha estado perdiendo su pasión hacia su arte.Aunque un día descubrió a Dean Winchester, un actor que la mayoría de su filmografía consistía en personas secundarios en series de televisión.Cas desarrollo una leve obsesión (enamoramiento) con Dean y eso se incrementará cuando consigue la oportunidad de protagonizar junto a Dean en una película romántica.





	1. Castiel

Era mi primer día libre desde hace unas semanas desde que empecé las grabaciones de ‘With You’.

 

Es la primera película romántica que he hecho desde que las primeras rom-coms que hice cuando apenas empecé mi carrera. Aunque esta vez es un drama romántico.

 

La película no fue tan agotadora, pero últimamente he estado perdiendo la pasión que sentía antes por actuar.

 

No sé porque me he estado sintiendo así por algo que trabaje muy duro por conseguir y que antes amaba con todo mi ser. Gabriel, mi hermano y manager, me dice que ando así porque no he encontrado un proyecto que me apasione y que necesito que acostarme con alguien para liberar estrés.

 

Creo que la razón por la que no lo he despedido es porque me ha ayudado mucho en mi carrera y que es mi hermano.

 

Hemos estado juntos en este camino desde que decidí que quería ser actor y nuestros padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión. Bueno mi madre es quien estaba desacuerdo, mi padre es escritor y ya tiene una idea sobre lo difícil que es el mundo de la fama.

 

Mi padre no duro mucho tiempo a disgusto conmigo porque él ha estado en la misma posición que yo.

 

Mi madre, aunque ya no me dice que cambie de profesión cada vez que me habla, ahora lo acepta, pero todavía puedo ver en sus ojos que ella quería que al menos uno de sus hijos fuera un abogado o medico como era tradición en su familia.

 

Luego mi querido hermano Gabriel que es mi manager, le encanta su trabajo ya que puede conseguir citas diciendo que me conoce y eso causa gracias cuando no le creen.

 

Ya que estoy pensando sobre Gabriel, ¿Dónde puede estar ese cretino?

 

Se suponía que iba a venir a mi casa para decirme sobre un nuevo proyecto que él jura que es todo lo que he querido hacer en mi carrera.

 

Estaba esperándolo acostado sobre mi sofá en mi sala leyendo un libro que he querido leer desde meses. Al estar esperando y leyendo por unos minutos más cuando ya dejo de estar acostado para sentarme y dejar el libro sobre la mesa que tengo enfrente del sofá.

 

Me quedo un tiempo viendo a nada hasta que por fin escucho mi puerta abrirse y me levanto del sofá para ir a la puerta.

 

Mi casa no es tan grande como algunas personas creen que es por ser un actor, pero si es lo bastante ya que vivo en campo lejos pero muy lejos de la cuidad para alejarme del ambiente toxico que suele emitir.

 

-¡Hola Cassie!

 

Gabriel exclama y escucho la puerta cerrarse. Al salir de la sala y llegar a la entrada, me percato que Gabriel tiene en sus manos varios papeles en sus brazos que tienen la finta de ser libretos.

 

-Hola Gabriel.

 

Le contesto de una forma algo enfadado por lo tanto que tardó en llegar a mi casa, somos prácticamente vecinos y todavía tarda en llegar. Digo prácticamente porque Gabriel pasa la mayoría de su tiempo en su departamento en la cuidad más cercana.

 

-¡Uhhh! Alguien amaneció de malas, pero luego me vas amar ya que traigo unos libretos y una revista de chismes ya que tu chico de juguete aparece en él y pensé que me lo ibas agradecer.

 

Gabriel me dice mientras se aleja de mí y empieza a caminar hacia mi cocina, pero al escuchar mi chico de juguete hace que me ruborice.

 

-¡Ni lo conozco! ¡¿Cómo puede ser mi chico de juguete?!

 

Le grito a Gabriel y él solo se empieza a reir ante mi exclamación. Lo persigo hacia mi cocina y en la isla que tengo en cocina esta lo que tenía en sus brazos, estaba tirados varios libretos y una revista.

 

Estaban libretos allí en la isla, pero mi vista cayo automáticamente en la revista que estaba juntos a ellas.

 

Era una revista para chicas adolescentes, pero no me importaba si podía ver algo sobre él.

 

Dean Winchester.

 

Ese chico me ha estado volviendo loco desde que lo vi en hace unos meses en la serie de ‘Just Us’.

 

Estaba en mi cuarto cambiando de canales para buscar algo que ver cuando me topé con una escena de Dean Winchester llorando. No sé si deba sentirme mal al ver su cara llorando en la pantalla y pensar que se veía muy atractivo.

 

‘Just Us’ es sobre una familia tratando sobrevivir en un mundo apocalíptico, Dean Winchester interpreta el padre de familia y en esa escena su esposa acaba de ser asesinaba por un grupo de sobre vivientes.

 

No sé qué causo que esa escena me causara una obsesión con él, empecé a ver el resto de los episodios de Just Us y caí en un hoyo.

 

Hasta llegué averiguar sobre su filmografía y descubrí que él solo actúa en series de televisión. La mayoría de sus series, el suele ser personajes secundarios y Just Us es su primer papel protagónico desde que empezó.

 

Lo malo que descubrí esta serie cuando estaba en su última semana y eso me causa una gran tristeza porque la serie enserio me gusto (y no por mi estúpido enamoramiento sobre el actor principal).

 

Ignore los libretos y automáticamente agarre la revista, me sigue sorprendiendo que chicas adolescentes les guste actores muy mayores que ellas, pero Gabriel me dijo que eso era algo muy común y que por eso me ha ayudado incrementar mi fama.

 

Cada vez que me dice eso, solo fulmino y Gabriel se ríe de mí.

 

Al agarrar la revista la empecé a hojear en busca de lo que yo quería, solo lo que tenía la revista era un artículo sobre Just Us y que Dean quiere hacer unas películas.

 

Dice, aunque quiera hacer una película, él no le importaría hacer otra serie ya que solo lo que él quiere hacer su pasión que es actor.

 

Eso me hace recordar la pasión que sentía cuando comencé y lo feliz que estaba, pero ahora disminuyo completamente.

 

Me quede releyendo el articulo varias veces que no me percate que Gabriel me llamo varias veces. Solo puse mi atención sobre él cuando me dio un golpe en mi cabeza y antes que pudiera reclamar el golpe, Gabriel me detiene diciendo.

 

-Cassie, como un gran manager te he traído varios libretos de algunas películas.

 

Al estar diciéndome eso empieza agarrar cada libreto y los pone en línea enfrente de mí.

 

Lo primero que me puse hacer es leer el nombre de que tenían en su primera página y tratar de deducir sobre que pueden tratar. El ultimo libreto tiene un nombre de una película romántica, pero me percato que Gabriel pone un dedo sobre él y alzar mi mirada hacia los ojos de Gabriel, él solo me da una sonrisa y me dice.

 

-Creo que te va a interesar este proyecto porque escuche que tu chico es candidato para unos de los personajes principales.

 

Al terminar de decirme eso, rápidamente agarro el libreto y me pongo a leerlo, causando que Gabriel suelte una carcajada.


	2. Dean

-¡Dean! ¡Despierta!

 

Ese grito fue lo que me despertó y eso hizo que me desorientara porque me levante muy repentinamente.

 

Tampoco no ayuda que Charlie se tira sobre de mi para despertarme por completamente, pero de venganza la agarro para golpearla con mi almohada. Ella solo se empieza a reír y eso causo una mini guerra de almohada.

 

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor Dean!

 

Charlie exclama con su respiración ajetreada y le doy un último golpe con la almohada.

 

Charlie es en otras palabras mi asistente personal, aunque no quería que lo fuera, pero ella se ofreció. Charlie ha sido mi amiga desde la secundaria y fue la primera persona que le admití mi deseo a ser actor.

 

Desde que le dije eso, Charlie me dijo que ella me iba a cuidar y hasta la fecha lo ha hecho, aunque pienso que la que necesita cuidarse es ella porque suele meterse en situaciones extrañas.

 

Después del último golpe que le di a Charlie fue cuando entra Crowley a mi habitación.

 

-Hola Dean y espero que estés listo para leer libretos querido.

 

Me dice en forma de burla y se acerca a mi dando el montón de libretos que tenía cargando. Crowley ha sido mi manager desde que empecé mi carrera de actor, siempre me ha ayudado a conseguir los papeles que he querido y considerando que para hacer eso es bastante difícil en el mundo de la actuación.

 

Hace unos días le comenté a Crowley que me gustaría ser la transición a películas, aunque me daba algo de miedo hacer eso. Recuerdo cuando le dije eso, soltó una sonrisa y me dijo que ya era tiempo que lo hiciera.

 

Eso me puso algo nervioso, pero Crowley sabe que solo aceptare un papel que me gusta y eso lo descubrió cuando él quería darme puros libretos de rom-coms.

 

Aunque si hubo una que me intereso, pero no lo acepte porque iba a interferir con mis grabaciones para Just Us. De pronto hay un libreto enfrente de mi cara gracias a Charlie y es su forma no sutil de hacerme leer un libreto.

 

-¡Dean! Tienes que considerar este, ¿¡por favor!?

 

Charlie me dice mientras que se acuesta sobre mi usando mi regazo como almohada y al hacer eso hace que el libreto se acerque más a mi cara.

 

El libreto tenía el nombre de ‘Always You’ y eso me dice que es una película romántica, pero si Charlie básicamente me la está tirando a mi cara ha de ser por alguna razón.

 

Agarro el libreto de las manos de Charlie y eso hace que Charlie baje sus manos.

 

-Es una película basada en una novela best seller Dean, en otras palabras, habrá bastantes personas hablando sobre ella.

 

Crowley me dice desde el sillón que tengo en la esquina de mi habitación donde se sentó después de haberme dando todos los libretos. No sé qué opinar sobre ellos, pero si Charlie casi me deja ciego por haberme puesto el libreto en mi cara ha de ser un libro bastante bueno.

 

Eso también me hace pensar que tengo que volver a leer algo más que no sea libretos.

 

Al tener el libreto en mis manos y con Charlie todavía acostada sobre mi leyendo otro libreto con Crowley solo viendo su celular ya sea contestando correos, consiguiendo almas o solo perder el tiempo. Esto siempre es lo que hacemos cada vez que no tengo ningún proyecto pendiente, es algo tranquilo a comparación cuando tengo que grabar.

 

Es gracioso como al principio de conocerlos era algo tímido y casi no pasa tiempo con ellos, pero ahora estoy en mi ropa interior en mi cama con Charlie encima de mí y Crowley en la esquina como si no fuera nada.

 

Estaba leyendo el libreto cuando Crowley me menciona que la entrevista que hice para la revista ya salió y al parecer muchas personas han comprado ese ejemplar.

 

Eso me sorprendió bastante porque no me imagine que varias personas iban a comprarla hasta pensé que solo la compraron para ver otra cosa y no mi entrevista, pero, aunque eso sea la situación, sigue diciendo que varias personas compraron la revista y eso causara que puedan publicar más cosas sobre mí.

 

No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo, pero conociendo como es la farándula será algo enfadoso.

 

Por algo la entrevistadora comento que era una persona privada.

 

Debo de dejar de pensar sobre esto, voy a continuar leyendo el libreto con tranquilidad sin pensar sobre algo negativo.

 

Ahora después de haber dicho eso me siento como si no puedo aguantar algo de rumores que es algo común al ser actor. Continúo leyendo el libreto y tenía que admitir es una gran historia de romance.

 

Considerando que es también tiene algo de fantasía ya que uno de los personajes es un ángel.

 

Eso llama a mi nerd interior que además de ser una historia de amor es fantasía. Una historia que tienen que pasar por bastantes obstáculos, pero no se rinden porque se tienen uno al otro.

 

Al estar continuar leyendo me hace pensar que me gustaría interpretar el personaje humano, pero el ángel también es una persona compleja.

 

-¿Y qué opinas de ese Dean? Espero que digas que te gusta, pero nada de presión.

 

Bajo mi vista para ver a Charlie y ella solo tenía una sonrisita en su rostro como si fuera muy inocente. Pero tenía que admitir que no tenía que hacer mucho para convencerme mucho para aceptar el trabajo.

 

-Porque si dices que si te voy amar más que te amaba antes.

 

Charlie me dice cantando y eso me hace que me ría, pero antes de constarle hago que se quite sobre mi porque ya me estaba entumiendo de estar en la misma posición.

 

-Pues te diré que si me interesa.

 

Le digo de manera honesta y me percato que le gustó mucho esa respuesta porque suelta un grito y se pone a saltar sobre mi cama festejando.

 

-¡Esto es perfecto Dean! ¡Ahora si esta película tiene éxito pondrán hacer el resto de la saga!

 

Charlie exclama mientras sigue brincando en mi cama y veo que Crowley nos ve como una mirada como si se arrepintiera de estar aquí, pero yo sé que le encanta estar en el escándalo.

 

-¿Así que les digo que si vas a audicionar?

 

Me pregunta Crowley con un tono desinteresado. No tuve que pensarlo mucho porque en realidad se me gusto la historia y solo le digo.

 

-Claro que audicionare.


	3. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas es un fanboy hihi xD

-Espera, ¿No me estás diciendo eso solo para que acepte el papel?

 

Cuestiono a Gabriel después de haber leído el libreto y tengo que admitir que si me gustaría participar aun si Dean Winchester no llega obtener el papel.

 

-¡Gasp! ¿Tú crees que yo haría eso querido hermano mío?

 

Gabriel me dice y pone una mano en su pecho para fingir que la pregunta lo ofendió.

 

Yo solo le fulmino porque ya lo ha hecho antes, pero esa ocasión fue que me engaño para ayudarle a conquistar a una chica. No voy a caer en detalle, pero estaba bastante molesto.

 

-Okay, ya lo he hecho antes.

 

Gabriel admite con una risa algo culposa y se acerca hacia mí como su me iba a decir un secreto o algo parecido.

 

-La razón porque te dije eso es porque pueda que conozca quien es su manager y pues contactos.

 

Gabriel me dice de una forma seria y no si debería creerle o no, pero no importa ya que tengo un nuevo proyecto que me interesa.

 

Aunque no llegue a trabajar con Dean Winchester, no me iba a poner tan triste porque esta historia es muy interesante ya que tiene romance y fantasía. Ya llevo mucho tiempo que no hago una película con fantasía.

 

Últimamente solo lo que he hecho ha sido películas dramáticas y debo de decir que fueron bien recibidas, pero al tener una oportunidad de ser algo más versátil es algo que hizo que me animara más a decir que quiero participar en Always You, pero ahora el problema será cual persona me gustaría interpretar.

 

 -Entonces, ¿Quieres que llame y diga que estas interesado?

 

Gabriel me pregunta y no tenía que pensarlo mucho.

 

-Llama y di que Cas Novak está interesado.

 

 

 

 

-Oooohhh, que tan humilde hermanito.

 

Gabriel me dice de unan manera de burla y yo solo vuelvo a fulminar, eso causa que Gabriel empiece a reírse. No podía quedarme tanto molesto por mucho tiempo así que yo también me a reír.

 

-Cállate Gabriel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tenía que esperar unos días para el día de la audición, aunque ya sabía que tenía el papel en mis manos. Puede sonar algo soberbio, pero yo sabía que me iban a dar el papel sin mucho trabajo.

 

Aunque todavía no estaba decidido a cuál personaje interpretar, yo sabía que me iban a dar cualquiera que yo escoja. Así que decidí audicionar para los dos personajes principales y que el director de casting y autora del libro decida qué papel me quedara mejor.

 

No sé porque, pero siempre me pongo nervioso con cada audición, aunque no tenga por qué sentirme así.

 

He estado en muchas audiciones en mi vida y todavía siento como un peso en mi estómago cada vez que llego a audicionar.

 

No tengo que pensar mucho en esto, me pondré más nervioso de lo que ya estoy y estoy en una habitación que es básicamente de espera del edificio para hacer la audición. No quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí encerrado así que salgo para explorar algo ya que mi turno es en diez minutos.

 

Al salir del cuarto, me percato que hay una pared que básicamente es una ventana y me acerco para ver los otros edificios que están cerca de este.

 

Hace mucho que no veía tantos edificios ya que vivo en el campo y ya llevaba un tiempo sin estar en la cuidad. Diría que es algo refrescante, pero al mismo tiempo me hace recordar lo pesado que es vivir en la cuidad.

 

Me puse a ver los edificios por unos segundos antes de alejarme para seguir explorando y cuando iba a dar vuelta en una esquina, pero una voz hace que me detenga. Esa voz hace que me pegue a la pared porque no sé qué sentir porque nunca pensé que la iba a escuchar tan pronto (o de escucharla).

 

-Sabes Charlie, estoy algo nervioso.

 

Eso es lo que escucho decir esa voz profunda que hace que sienta unos escalofríos recorran mi cuerpo y casi hace que brinca y gritarle que no debe de sentir miedo, que él es un gran actor.

 

Pero no lo hago porque sería algo raro hacerlo. Así que trato de ver de una manera sigilosa y veo a Dean Winchester acompañado con una pelirroja que me imagino que es Charlie. Ellos estaban cerca del elevador platicando de manera tranquila, pero podía ver que Dean Winchester estaba algo nervioso, estaban de un lado así que iba ser algo difícil que me vieran asumandome.

 

-Dean, lo harás bien. Te lo aseguro.

 

Charlie le dice a Dean Winchester y levanta su mano para darle palmaditas sobre su hombro de una forma de darle apoyo.

 

Como quisiera también darle apoyo…. ¿De dónde vino este pensamiento? Definitivamente tengo un problema.

 

-Gracias Charlie.

 

Dean Winchester le dice a Charlie, pero antes que pudiera escuchar su respuesta o lo que iban hacer, creí que Dean volteo a ver a mi dirección causando que me volviera a ocultar.

 

Antes de que decidieran continuar con su camino, me pongo a caminar algo rápido a la habitación de donde estaba antes.

 

Una razón para que no me vean espiándolos y la otra porque ya ni sé cuánto tiempo me falta para hacer la audición que solo la iba ser por protocolo. No sé si era el miedo que me vieran espiándolos que pensé que estaban muy cerca de mí, eso hace que acelere el paso algo.

 

Cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de donde estaba antes, la puerta se abre y Gabriel me mira con cara de preocupación y molesta.

 

-¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado. Ya es tu turno y solo estamos haciendo esto porque quieres hacer ‘justo’ y no sé qué quieres decir con eso….

 

Gabriel se pone a hablar con un tono algo agresivo lo que estaba sintiendo y luego me agarra de mi mano para llevarme a la habitación donde es la audición. Al estar jalándome de reojo veo a unas personas y volteo a ver solo por curiosidad.

 

Allí estaba Dean Winchester mirándome con sus ojos verdes como mi hermano me está jalando al otro cuarto. Por un momento nos vimos a los ojos y la única razón porque nuestro contacto se corto fue porque la puerta se cerró. 

 


	4. Dean

Esta audición puede que me cambie la dirección que tiene mi carrera. Aunque amo actuar en la pantalla chica, siempre mi sueño fue que en un momento en mi vida salir en una película.

 

Desde que Crowley me dio el libreto y lo leí, he estado muy nervioso para la audición. Tampoco no ayuda que las audiciones para mi iban a ser muy difíciles porque debo de impresionar y si no lo hago ya no poder tener un papel en la película. Será algo difícil ya que estoy de ambicioso y quiero un papel principal, pero si por una razón obtengo uno de fondo no me iba a importar.

 

Estaba nervioso, pero cuando llego el día de la audición. Estaba aún más nervioso que antes, sentía que iba a vomitar.

 

Charlie me está acompañando y estoy muy agradecido por eso porque creo que al final me iba hacer una tontería como siempre no audicionar. Estacione a Baby en el estacionamiento que tenían en el sótano y al bajarnos para ir al elevador para ir al piso donde serán las audiciones.

 

Estábamos en el elevador y de tan adentro que estaba de mi cabeza que no me percaté de que numero era el piso de donde íbamos a ir.

 

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso, ambos salimos algo rápido. Aunque que antes que Charlie camine, la detengo. Ella me mira con una mirada que me dice que esta confundida y algo preocupada.

 

-¿Estas bien Dean?

 

Me pregunta y podía sentir su preocupación en su voz. Eso hace que me sienta algo mal al hacerla que se preocupe.

 

Suelto a Charlie y doy unos pasos hacia atrás, me hace sentir mal al hacerla preocuparse. Es algo tonto, pero en realidad no quería ni detenerla porque me iba a sentir algo patético admitir que tengo nervios.

 

Así que solo le digo.

 

\- Sabes Charlie, estoy algo nervioso.

 

Se lo digo te una manera sincera, aunque me siento algo mejor al haberle dicho lo que siento en este momento.

 

Charlie al escuchar que le dije eso, su expresión cambio de una de preocupación a una de cariño y me dice.

 

\- Dean, lo harás bien. Te lo aseguro.

 

Al estar diciéndome eso, ella me estaba dando unas palmaditas en mi hombro para de una manera darme apoyo. Aunque puede que no sea una gran forma de enseñar apoyo para otras personas, para mi es perfecto.

 

-Gracias Charlie.

 

Antes de hacer algo para enseñarle lo agradecido que estoy con ella, creí ver de reojo una persona asomándose, pero al alzar mi vista hacia la esquina no vi nada y pongo toda mi atención hacia Charlie.

 

Le digo y le agarro de su muñeca para acercarla para darle un abrazo. No fue un abrazo muy largo ni corto, pero duro lo suficiente para hacerla entender que mis gracias son sinceras.

 

-No hay problema. Ya sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo mi querido lacayo.

 

Me dice de una de burla, pero podía sentir todo el apoyo que ella siempre me da cada vez que me pongo nervioso.

 

Al dejar de abrazarnos, seguimos nuestro camino al cuarto que se supone que debía de esperar mi llamada para la audición.

 

Pero lo que no me esperaba al llegar al cuarto era una persona jalando a Cas Novak hacia al otro gritando sobre como lo había preocupado. Otra cosa que no me esperaba era que nuestras miradas se cruzaran y que me hubiera quedado paralizado en mi lugar por su color.

 

-¡Aahhhhh!

 

Fue el mini grito de Charlie que me saco de mi parálisis de sorpresa, también me hizo recordar Charlie ama a Cas Novak.

 

-¡No puedo creer que conocí a Cas Novak!

 

Charlie vuelve a exclamar y empieza a dar unos minis saltos en su lugar. Eso me da un poco de risa y ternura.

 

-Bueno técnicamente solo lo viste de lejos.

 

Al decirle eso causa que se detenga de dar sus saltitos para fulminarme y eso hace que me ría más fuerte.

 

-No me arruines esto Winchester.

 

Charlie me dice de una manera que parece una amenaza y yo solo continúo riéndome sobre eso. Tenía que admitir que soy fan de Cas Novak, pero no a nivel que es Charlie.

 

Así fue como Charlie hiciera que se me olvidara lo nervioso que estaba por al menos unos minutos hasta que me llamaran a la audición.

 

No tenía la noción de cuánto tiempo paso, pero los nervios regresaron cuando una persona entra al cuarto y me dijo que ya era mi turno. Asiento mi cabeza para decir que ya voy, pero antes de que saliera, Charlie me detiene y me dice.

 

-Suerte Dean.

 

Ella me da una sonrisa y se la regreso, aunque podía verse algo forzada,

 

-Gracias Charlie.

 

Le digo y me pongo caminar atrás de la persona que vino por mí. Lo sigo hacia el mismo cuarto donde entro Cas Novak y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse hace que piense.

 

‘Lo puedo hacer’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Había pasado unas semanas y ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza hará que me llamaran de vuelta.

 

Así que, para no estar pensando sobre ello, decidí visitar a mis papás en Lawrence Kansas con la esperanza de despreocuparme y creo que Sam también estará de visita.

 

Visitar a Lawrence es algo muy tranquilo porque casi nadie le importa quién soy, bueno a los mayores. Ya que con muchos de los jóvenes que me he topado me han pedido autógrafo, pero siempre estoy tranquilo cada vez que vengo.

 

Al llegar y estar en mi casa de la niñez con mi familia fue como respirara aire fresco, me relaje bastante e hizo que olvidara sobre la audición.

 

Me hizo recordar cómo era mi vida antes de irme a la cuidad en busca de trabajo en la cuidad y cuando podía ir de compras sin tener que ir de incognito. Era algo que ya llevo años sin disfrutar, aunque no me puedo imaginar cómo es para las personas que son más famosas que yo.

 

Ya tenía unos días de visita y creo que Sam ya estaba a punto de irse cuando recibí una llamada.

 

Estábamos todos cenando cuando de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar.

 

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio, así que me levanto para ir a contestar y depende de la persona regañar por andar arruinando una cena familiar.

 

Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche fue muchos abrazos y que tenía que regresar para una prueba de química entre actores.


	5. Castiel

No tenía que esperar mucho para que me avisaran que obtuve el papel de Nathanael, el ángel del fuego al querer ayudar a un hombre liberarse de la creencia que está separado de Dios se termina enamorando de él.

 

Todo lo que quería Nathanael era hacer a Rhett (el humano que entro al mundo sobrenatural sin que él quería) a que sintiera una conexión de nuevo con Dios e hizo que unos de sus ángeles que están a cargo de él lo hiciera, pero fallaron varias veces causando que Nathanael tomara la situación en sus manos. Eso fue su peor error o mejor depende de cómo lo veas.

 

Había pasado solo unos días después de que audicioné y de haber conocido de una manera no oficial a Dean Winchester.

 

No sé si debería darme pena al haber estado escuchando su conversación con su acompañante, pero no podía negar que valió la pena porque Dean Winchester es más atractivo en persona.

 

Si no fuera por los gritos de Gabriel no hubiera podido hacer la audición por estar pensando en esos hermosos ojos verdes de Dean Winchester.

 

Me da pena hasta admitir que llegue a soñar con él y tengo que decir que son unos sueños no tan inocentes. Cuando despertaba estaba agradecido que existieran las duchas heladas porque si tomaba el asunto en mis manos siento que si vuelvo a verlo me iba a morir de la pena.

 

Debo de dejar de pensar sobre eso y debo de leer el manuscrito que tiene por el momento para hacer la prueba de química entre actores. Esta prueba la quieren hacer porque como esta es una película romántica quieren que los actores tengan una buena química entre ellos para que el romance pueda ser creible.

 

Me llego ese anuncio hace unos días, pero el manuscrito me llego ahora y lo estado leyendo hasta que sea el día de la prueba.

 

Podría decir que estaba deseando que me tocara hacer una prueba con Dean Winchester, pero siento que eso será solo un sueño. Aunque todo pueda pasar porque la transición de actor de televisión a uno de películas suele ser difícil, pero si eres bueno lo puedes hacer.

 

Pero enserio deseo que tenga el papel. Bueno ese es un deseo egoísta de mi parte, aunque hacer una película puede ayudar que le cambie la dirección que su carrera tiene ahora.

 

Definitivamente me afecto haberlo visto porque no puedo hacer algo sin que piense en él.

 

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y me pongo a leer el manuscrito de nuevo para leer unas cuantas líneas, lo bueno que cuando acepté el papel leí el libro para tener una idea de cómo actúa el personaje.

 

Nathaneal es un personaje algo complejo porque podía ser un hombre con quien no te quieres meter en problemas, pero al mismo tiempo es una persona que suele ser algo incomodo con interacciones con personas.

 

Me identifico mucho con él porque muchas personas suelen creer que soy egoísta o que la fama me llego a la cabeza, pero en realidad me gusta pasar tiempo solo leyendo libros o ver televisión. Es algo curioso, llevo años sin poderme relacionar con un personaje que voy a interpretar.

 

Eso hace que me emociona mucho, pero tengo que admitir que la emoción también surge de la posibilidad de actuar junto a Dean Winchester.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando llego el día de la prueba de química o mejor dicho compatibilidad, estaba algo nervioso porque al parecer querían un actor conocido y otro no tanto para el papel de Rhett.

 

Eso me pone nervioso algo nervoso por una obvia razón (puede ser Dean Winchester) y también porque, aunque pueda ver química al interpretar los personajes puede que no nos llevemos bien al interactuar atrás de las cámaras. Así que antes de pensar en lo peor, mejor pienso en que debo de dar todo de mí, aunque sea solo una prueba.

 

Gabriel me estaba acompañando a esta prueba, pero algo me decía que me estaba ocultando porque cada vez que me veía soltaba una risita que me daba mala espina.

 

La prueba en si era solo actuar una escena cualquier del manuscrito y también era interactuar por unos minutos. Creo que solo hacen eso para saber cómo será el ambiente de trabajo que será en el set.

 

En serio siento que mi mente está haciendo unas teorías bastantes extrañas y eso que llevo en la industria unos años ya.

 

Parecía como si no sé cómo funciona la industria.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ya había hecho la prueba con tres personas y todas me parecieron que son buenas personas, aunque eso no significa que sea su verdadero ser.

 

Me dieron un descanso breve para que tomara agua y que si quería un bocadillo por si tenía hambre. Decidí buscar a Gabriel ´para no estar solo y ya sabía en donde iba estar, en la mesa de bocadillos.

 

No tuve que caminar mucho para ir a la mesa de bocadillos y al ver a Gabriel allí viendo que le gustaría comer me hace sentir que en verdad conozco a mi hermano.

 

-¡Hola Cassie!

 

Gabriel me saluda cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él y vuelve a soltar una risita.

 

-Okay, basta. ¿Por qué haces esa risita?

 

Le cuestiono a Gabriel y eso hace que Gabriel ponga una expresión de inocencia, aunque yo sé que sabe algo que no me quiere decir y esa expresión es bastante falsa.

 

-No sé de que estas hablando Cassie.

 

Me dice y ahora su expresión de inocencia se hace una mirada picara, eso causo que me preocupara un poco ante lo que puede pasar.

 

-Gabriel.

 

Le digo con un tono de voz que espero que haga que me diga lo que me está ocultando.

 

-Bueno, ¿quieres saber lo que sé y no tu? Pues mira hacia allá.

 

Gabriel me dice mientras apunta hacia atrás de mí con su mirada picara y yo solo levanto una ceja antes lo que me acaba de decir. Vacile un segundo y al voltear a ver a donde esta apuntado Gabriel siento que mi corazón deja de latir.

 

En la entrada de la habitación donde estamos haciendo la prueba esta Dean Winchester con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Estaba hablando con una persona que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien sea y cuando quito su vista de ella, sus ojos llegan a ver los míos y su sonrisa se hace más grande. Eso hace que me ruborice y no ayuda que él levanta una mano para saludarme.

 

Automáticamente sonrió y le regreso el saludo, eso caso que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande y me hace sentir que me quiera morir.

 

-Oh no.

 

Susurro mientras continuaba sonriendo y saludando, la única razón porque deje de hacer eso es porque Dean Winchester pone su vista hacia a otra persona y me iba a ver raro saludando al aire. De pronto siento unas manos en mis hombros y Gabriel me dice.

 

-Oh si.

 


	6. Dean

Era unos de los candidatos para interpretar a Rhett el humano de la historia que perdió su conexión con Dios causa de ciertas situaciones y eso causo que Nathaneal hiciera todo lo posible para que se volviera reconectarse con él. Lo único que ninguno de los dos vio venir era que se iban a enamorar causando algo de drama.

 

Tenía que esperar unos días para ir a esa prueba de química para saber si puedo tener el papel. Eso me causa algo de nervios ya que no conozco quien es el actor que interpretará a Nathaneal y ni sé cómo será esa prueba.

 

Pienso que será solo leer solo unas líneas del guion y se hay una chispa o algo por el estilo me dirán que tengo el papel o no.

 

Aunque estaba algo nervioso ante la prueba Charlie me animo que iba a salir todo bien. También pienso que Charlie le dijo a Sam de que era el papel y ahora Sam me está dando ánimos y amenazas respecto al papel.

 

Eso hizo que descubriera que Sam es fan de la serie de libros y eso causo que me riera de él. Aunque no funciono mucho porque al parecer no le daba pena ser fan de una serie como la de Always You y me regreso la burla que yo podía estar en la adaptación de algo romántico.

 

Eso causo cuando empecé cuando no quería nada de romance, pero ahora cambié de opinión. Enserio me gusto la historia a pesar de ser romance.

 

Tenía muchos nervios para hacerlo, pero enserio quiero tener el papel. Puede que los nervios son porque será en si la primera vez que voy hacer un papel principal en una película romántica.

 

Causando que el día de la prueba estuviera muy nervioso.

 

* * *

 

Estaba siguiendo uno de los asistentes de la producción dentro del edificio donde va ser la prueba.

 

Me estaba diciendo sobre que cada candidato iba a tener un tiempo con el actor principal que todavía no conozco quien es y leer unas líneas del manuscrito para saber cómo será la química ante la cámara.

 

Todavía estaba nervioso, pero ahora estaba con la determinación de lucirme. Aunque no obtenga el papel puedo causar una impresión para que se acuerden de mí para otro proyecto. Eso fue cuando la asistente entro en una puerta y sin hacer preguntas la seguí para entrar a un cuarto con varias personas.

 

La asistente seguía hablando sobre lo que va a pasar, pero eso fue cuando de reojo veo quien está aquí.

 

Es Cas Novak platicando con alguien y si mi memoria me sirve, es la misma persona que estaba gritándole el otro día de cómo lo tenía preocupado. Pero esta vez en vez de estar gritando estaban teniendo una conversación tranquila.

 

Eso fue cuando el acompañante de Cas apunta hacia mi dirección y eso causo que Cas voltea a verme. Automáticamente le doy una sonrisa y levanto mi mano para saludarlo, no podía negar que me sorprendió que me regreso el saludo. Eso causo que mi sonrisa se hiciera más grande porque al parecer no es tan malo como en un momento pensé que iba ser él.

 

Baje mi mano y tenía ganas de ir hablar con él, pero la asistente me dijo que tenía que hablar con el director de audiciones para tener una idea que va a pasar en esta versión de audición.

 

El director de audiciones me dice que iba a leer una escena con Cas, pero antes que platiquemos un poco.

 

Me dio algo de pena antes que tenga que platicar con Cas porque eso iba a significar que hay la posibilidad de que nos observen y eso me da pena, pero no me iba a echar para atrás.

 

Cas todavía estaba en el mismo lugar de cuando entre, pero ahora parece que estaba peleando con su acompañante.

 

Vacile por unos segundos, pero siempre me animo para platicar con él un poco antes de la escena. Cas sigue peleando con su acompañante, pero cuando me acerque, su acompañante deja de hablar y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro que se pude describir como picara.

 

-Claro Cassie, pero me tengo ir. ¡Adiós!

 

Exclama el acompañante de Cas y se empieza alejar hacia mi dirección. Lo que no me esperaba era que me guiñara el ojo cuando paso enseguida de mí, pero para no quedarme atrás, yo le di una sonrisa.

 

Eso causo que soltara una carcajada. Lo vi alejarse y de pronto escucho un ruido como si alguien se estuviera ahogando.

 

Volteo para ver que era Cas y parecía que acaba de ver un fantasma, estaba muy pálido y tenía una expresión que se puede considerar de sufrimiento. ¿Me pregunto que le pasa?

 

-Hola soy Dean Winchester.

 

Le digo y alzo mi mano para dar un apretón de manos.

 

Tenía mi mano en el aire por unos segundos y hasta pensé que no me iba a dar la mano por cómo estaba viendo mi mano con una expresión de pavor, pero cuando ya estaba por darme por vencido es cuando él levanta su mano y agarra mi mano.

 

-Lo siento, soy Cas Novak.

 

Me dice y su tono pareciera como si estuviera nervioso, aunque no tengo ni idea del porqué.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

Le pregunto porque si se ve muy pálido y su respiración parece que está algo ajetreada.

 

-¡Si!

 

Exclama rápidamente y agranda sus ojos para después aclarar su garganta para decir.

 

-Digo si, estoy bien no te preocupes.

 

Me dice y eso me hace sentir mejor. De pronto siento que mi brazo me empieza a doler y eso hace que me percate que Cas sigue moviendo mi brazo de arriba abajo con el apretón de mano.

 

-Ummm……

 

Aprieto mis labios porque no sabía cómo decirle que me empezó a doler el brazo ante esa acción.

 

-¡Perdón!

 

Cas exclama rápidamente y levanta la otra mano para poner sobre la que ya tenía en el apretón para dejarla a mi lado. Le dio una leve palmadita y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con una expresión algo tímida y de vergüenza.

 

-No te preocupes Cas.

 

Le digo de una manera para que se tranquilice y al parecer funciono porque puedo ver que se ruboriza.

 

-Uhhhhhhh

 

Cas suelta unos ruidos como si quería decir algo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por la misma asistente que me trajo que ya era hora de la prueba.

 

-Gracias.

 

Le digo y ella solo se ruboriza. Cuando ella se va, veo a Cas y cabeceo para decirle de una forma que nos fuéramos hacer la prueba y me percato que todo mundo en ese cuarto nos estaba mirando con una expresión que no puedo identificar.

 

Cas solo me da una sonrisa y después caminamos juntos hacia donde está la cámara para grabar la escena. Temo ser algo engreído, pero siento que si voy a obtener este papel.

 


	7. Castiel

-Oh si.

 

Al escuchar a Gabriel decir eso de una forma picara hace que me percate que él ya sabía que Dean Winchester iba a estar aquí.

 

-¡Ya sabias y no me dijiste Gabriel!

 

Exclamo, aunque lo hice no muy alto porque no quería que Dean Winchester me escuchara y me vea de una manera extraña. Estoy molesto con Gabriel, pero eso no quita la pequeña felicidad que me dio que Dean Winchester me saludara.

 

-Pues te lo iba a decir, pero sentí que esto iba ser más divertido.

 

Gabriel me dice con una sonrisa que casi hace que lo quiera golpear por haberme hecho esto.

 

-¡Debiste de haberme dicho!

 

Le vuelvo a decir y siento que me estaba volviendo algo histérico.

 

Gabriel el gran cretino solo tenía una sonrisa y aunque este mirándolo con todo el odio que puedo eso hace que su sonrisa se haga más grande.

 

-Ya cálmate, no quieres que tu chico de escuche.

 

Gabriel me dice con un tono de burla que hace que me enojo aún más y ya le iba a decir lo que pensaba cuando levanta su mano para ponerla enfrente de mi para de una forma detenerme.

 

-Sé que estás enojado, pero lo vas a conocer y puede que tu obsesión con el desaparezca si descubres que es un cretino.

 

Lo que Gabriel acaba de decir puede ser verdad, pero yo sé muy en el fondo que eso no va a pasar.

 

-De todos modos, no me gusto que no me avisaste.

 

Le digo a Gabriel con un tono exasperado.

 

-Bueno tienes razón…..

 

Gabriel empieza a decirme y en la mitad de lo que me iba a decir se detuvo. De pronto una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y con eso me dice.

 

\- Claro Cassie, pero me tengo ir. ¡Adiós!

 

Gabriel empieza alejarse y yo volteo para gritarle que se regresara cuando justo detrás de mi esta Dean Winchester. Puede que haya gritando en mi cabeza bastante fuerte ante que él este allí.

 

Creo que mi grito interior resulto salir porque soltó un ruido como si estuviera ahogándome y en ese momento fue cuando Dean Winchester voltea a verme.

 

-Hola soy Dean Winchester.

 

Me dice y levanta su mano para un apretón de manos. Puede que mi cerebro haya sufrido un corto circuito ante el hecho que iba a tocar la mano de Dean y tarde unos segundos antes de agarrarle la mano.

 

-Lo siento, soy Cas Novak.

 

Le digo rápidamente y siento que lo dije demasiado rápido y algo nervioso porque Dean Winchester me ve de una manera extraña. Creo que mi respiración empezó a ajetrearse y eso no es bueno porque puede que me dé un ataque de pánico y no quiero que pase eso.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

¡Ay que hermoso! Me pregunto si estoy bien, no es un cretino como Gabe dijo. Me percato que su expresión se tronaba de preocupación y rápidamente dije.

 

-¡Si!

 

Eso hace que me sorprende porque siento que lo dije muy alto.

 

-Digo si, estoy bien no te preocupes.

 

Le vuelvo a decir de una manera calmada, aunque yo sé que no estoy calmado. Dean Winchester (tengo que empezar a decirle solo Dean) hace una mueca y sus labios se aprietan en una línea.

 

-Ummm……

 

Cuando Dean soltó ese ruido, me percato que he estado moviendo de arriba abajo su brazo por el apretón de manos que estábamos realizando. Tenía que admitir que su mano es cálida y algo rugosa. Puede que entre en pánico y rápidamente le pedí perdón, después levante mi otra mano para dejar su brazo a su costado y puede que le haya dado una palmaditas antes de alejarme.

 

-No te preocupes Cas.

 

Dean me dice con un tono calmada y con una sonrisa en su rostro que hace que sienta mi cara caliente que me dice que me estoy ruborizando.

 

-Uhhhhhhh

 

Empiezo a soltar ese sonido y no sé por qué. Creo que quería decirle algo gracioso o algo por el estilo, pero nada salía de mi boca. Lo bueno que un asistente vino a salvarme de mi miseria para decirnos que ya era hora para la prueba, aunque eso vuelve los nervios ante saber que tendré que ver a Dean Winchester a los ojos sin que tener entrar en histeria de fan.

 

Cuando se fue la asistente, ya no sabía que estaba pasando porque solo recuerdo que empecé a caminar detrás de Dean y puede que haya visto como sus jeans le cubrían su lindo trasero. Eso causo que me ruborizada porque es un lindo trasero y no quería que nadie viera mi indiscreción.

 

También no ayudo que Gabriel me veía con una cara picara y solo le fulminaba porque no podía gritarle.

 

Pero por estar viendo a Gabriel hace que choque con el frente de Dean Winchester y eso hace que me vuelva a ruborizara.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

Dean Winchester me vuelve a preguntar y yo solo me alejo (puede que me alejara poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho y sentí sus pectorales), solo le contesto asistiendo mi cabeza.

 

Él solo me da una sonrisa y se la regreso algo tímidamente. De pronto tengo una libreta enfrente de mi cara y eso me dice que tenemos que hacer una escena.

 

Espero que pueda decir mis líneas bien y son nervios. Eso será muy difícil teniendo la cara sonriente de Dean Winchester y estar tan cerca para ver cada peca en su cara.

 

Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

 

* * *

 

Estaba acostado en mi cama cuando Gabriel me llama para decirme que Dean Winchester fue quien paso la prueba de química.

 

Yo todavía no creía que paso eso ya que solo recuerdo que era un desastre dando mis líneas por los nervios que pensé que iban a quitarme el papel y dárselo a una persona que no se pone nervioso ante los ojos verdes de Dean Winchester.

 

Pero con lo que me dijo Gabriel al parecer había mucha tensión sexual que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

 

Yo no creo que fuera eso, hice mi investigación sobre él (espero que eso no sea raro) y no encontré nada sobre su sexualidad así que no creo que hubiera sido tensión sexual, aunque Gabriel lo jure.

 

Bueno ya que lo pienso Dean Winchester es muy privado en su vida privada, así que no sé mucho sobre él.

 

¡Aaaahhhh! Este hombre me tiene loco y ni hemos pasado lo suficiente tiempo juntos para que eso sea real. La única cosa que espero de todo esto es que al menos pueda hacer amistad con él, aunque muy en el fondo yo quiero algo más por mi estúpido enamoramiento.


	8. Dean

Estaba en mi departamento en la cuidad ya que no valía la pena regresarme a Kansas a mi casa que está en el medio de la nada y también al estar aquí me da una excusa para visitar a Sam.

 

Bueno ya lo había visto cuando fui de visita con mis papas ya que él estaba allí también, pero me gusta a veces pasar tiempo de calidad con mi pequeño hermano (aunque no sea tan pequeño ahora). Creo eso pasa porque casi no lo veo desde que se hizo un abogado que todo mundo quiere que los represente.

 

Estoy orgulloso del chico, pero lo único malo es que casi no lo puedo ver hasta nuestros padres casi no lo ven.

 

Creo que la vez que fui de visita fue un milagro que estaba allí él y que durara más de un día con nosotros. Al estar pensando sobre eso hizo que no me percatara que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

 

No estaba esperando a alguien, así que me acerco a la puerta y ni estaba cerca cuando vuelven a tocar para después oír a Sam diciendo que es él y que le abra la puerta. Se me hace algo extraño que me viene a visitar sin avisarme antes, pero no lo puedo negar ya que su compañía iba hacer que mi cabeza este ocupada hasta que me llegue la llama que confirme si tengo el papel o no.

 

-¡Ya voy!

 

Le grito para que al menos tenga la paciencia para que llegue y pueda abrir la puerta sin la necesidad de que vuelva a tocar o gritar de nuevo.

 

Al abrir la puerta estaba Sam con unas cajas de pizza y con su traje algo alborotado, fuera como si acaba de salir del trabajo o algo por el estilo. No espero a que lo invitara, ya que entra como si nada.

 

-No me molesta que me visites, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

Le cuestiono y cuando Sam voltea a verme podía percatarme que se ruboriza un poco.

 

-Mmmmm, no he oído de ti desde que te volvieron a llamar y conociéndote creí que necesitabas una distracción.

 

Lo miro con algo de sospecha ya que Sam tiene razón, pero está ocultándome algo, así que decidió solo mirarlo hasta que ya no pueda la presión para que termine diciéndome que quiere en realidad.

 

Eso hace que se detenga a su camino a dejar las pizzas en la mesa del comedor que tengo y eso hizo que soltara una risa.

 

-Bueno pues, quería saber sobre la película.

 

¡Aja! Sabía que Sam quería algo más que visitar a su hermano mayor.

 

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que querías algo más que visitar a tu genial y perrón hermano mayor!

 

Exclamo y luego solté una carcajada que hace que Sam se vuelva a ruborizar aún más. Aprovecho para acercarme a él para quitarle las cajas de pizza y las pongo en la mesa para después sentarme en una silla para empezar a comer un pedazo de ella.

 

-¿Perrón?

 

Es lo que me cuestiona Sam para quitarse la atención de é y así dirigirla hacia mí por lo que acabo de decir.

 

-Déjame Sam, es una palabra que se me pego por allí. También eso no importa, lo que importa es tu interés en mi película.

 

Le digo y eso hace que empieza a vacilar sobre sentarse en la mesa, pero me podía percatar que enserio tenía curiosidad sobre la película. Siempre le digo a Sam sobre todos mis proyectos para saber su opinión y esta vez recuerdo que me dijo que no lo tenía que arruinar mi oportunidad y que tomara la audición.

 

De todos modos, iba a tomar la audición y no necesitaba su permiso, pero me gusta saber lo que opina.

 

-Bueno pues Sam, ¿Qué quieres saber?

 

Le pregunto para que de una manera pueda tener confianza y se le quite lo tímido sobre lo que quiere saber la película.

 

-Lo principal quiero saber es que tan parecido será a la trama del libro y quien será Nathaneal, no pregunto sobre Rhett porque ya sé que ese es el papel que quieres.

 

Sammy con todas las dudas que todo el mundo que quieren saber y no han obtenido porque están esperando a tener a los actores principales antes de hacer algo.

 

-Sabes que no puedo decir nada sobre eso.

 

Eso causo que Sam rezongara y maldijera sobre los contratos de confidencialidad, bueno ya le había dicho demasiado a decirle que audicione para Rhett. Ahora tendrá que esperar saber sobre la película como todas las personas que están esperando noticias sobre él.

 

-Sabía que eso, pero mi lado fanático de la saga quería saber los detalles.

 

Me dice Sam con una expresión de derrota y algo tímida.

 

-Te diré algo, no te voy a decir nada sobre la película, pero si tengo el papel te llevo a la premier.

 

Sam me da una gran sonrisa y empieza agradecerme varias veces, aunque siento que no es la gran cosa. Bueno lo va ser ya que va ser mi primer premier de una película de Hollywood que todo mundo espera.

 

¡Wow! Eso no me hace sentir la presión si llego a obtener el papel de Rhett.

 

-Bueno no te emociones tanto, si sé si voy a tener el papel.

 

Le digo a Sam y eso hace que su sonrisa desaparezca para poner una expresión seria.

 

-Dean, no te subestimes. Yo te he visto actuar y yo siento que si vas a tener el papel de Rhett.

 

Me dice de una manera seria y al escuchar a Sam decirme eso puede que los pensamientos negativos se calmarán un poco, pero yo sé que seguirán allí molestándome.

 

-Gracias Sam. Lo necesitaba oír, aunque Charlie ya lo estaba haciendo, pero ya sabes como soy.

 

Digo de la manera más honesta y eso causo que Sam tuviera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 

-Ves, no soy el único que lo piensa. Por algo tienes bastantes fans, al grado que siempre están publicando cosas sobre ti.

 

Me dice mientras se acerca para agarrar un pedazo de pizza que se me había olvidado de que estaba allí.

 

Abrí mi boca para decirle algo de nuevo, pero eso fue cuando suena mi celular.

 

Lo saco de mi pantalón y veo que es Crowley quien me esta llamando, eso hace que se me acelere el corazón porque puede ser que sea una buena noticia o no. Enserio espero que sea una buena noticia.

 

-Adivina que Dean.

 

Crowley me dice de una manera juguetona y le digo algo grosero que le saca una carcajada.

 

-Aprecio el amor, pero obtuviste el papel. Espero que no lo arruines cariño.

 

Con eso me cuelga y yo todavía estoy en shock.

 

Yo quería el papel, pero que Crowley me lo diga como si no fuera nada hace que no me sienta como si hice algo bien. Pero cuando le digo a Sam la noticia, eso fue cuando ya obtuve lo que quería sentir al principio. Ya que su alegría hizo de una manera que me sacara del lugar extraño donde estaba. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es esforzarme para y dar la mejor actuación de mi vida.


	9. Castiel

-Gracias Gabe y luego te llamo estoy haciendo algo de suma importancia.

 

Le digo a Gabriel para despedirme, espero que no me hubiera escuchado algo grosero. Lo que no me estaba esperando era que Gabriel soltara una risa en vez de colgar o despedirse.

 

-En otras palabras, vas a estar buscando en el internet sobre Dean Winchester y las reacciones de los fans sobre la adaptación de Always You, ¿Verdad?

 

Gabriel me lo dice con tono de broma y eso hace que titubee mi respuesta. Eso causo que Gabriel se soltara riendo más y con eso se despidió.

 

Quería decirle que no era verdad, pero eso sería una mentira, una gran mentira. Hoy es un viernes en la tarde y hace dos días anunciaron quienes son los actores a que van a interpretar a Nathaneal y Rhett. Desde ese día he estado en el internet viendo como los fans de los libros reaccionaron ante la noticia.

 

¿Se considera obsesión eso? Diré que no porque eso me hará sentirme mejor a comparación si digo que si.

 

No lo podía evitar hacerlo. Debería de estar preparándome para compartir espacio y tiempo con Dean Winchester porque no quiero estar actuando de una manera extraña enfrente de él.

 

Ya que casi no podía hablar cuando estábamos solo, la única razón porque pude decir mis líneas era porque soy un actor profesional y puedo decir líneas sin sentirme nervioso. Aunque eso no me detuvo estar gritando en mi cabeza con cada cosa que hacía Dean Winchester.

 

Lo peor de la situación era que cuando quería tomar una leve platica, sus ojos verdes y sus labios que no podía alejar mis ojos de ellos, hacía que perdía lo que estaba pensando en decir.

 

¡Estúpido y sensual Dean Winchester!

 

Siempre arruinando mi cordura y no ayuda que no puedo entrar a mi galería sin acordarme de él porque yo siendo yo tengo muchas imágenes de él que no sé cómo llegaron allí (no quiero admitir que yo lo hizo y pude que estuviera algo borracho haciendo que la pena desapareciera ante tener fotos de Dean Winchester).

 

Ahora llevo unos minutos parado en la cocina pensando en Dean Winchester y lo bueno que no estaba cocinando porque si lo estaba haciendo ya hubiera escuchado la alarma de incendios.

 

-¡Aaahh! ¡Un hombre que casi no conozco no debe hacerme sentir así!

 

Exclamo en mi cocina restregando mis manos sobre mi cara en forma de frustración. Enserio no debo de sentirme asi hacia una persona que casi o conozco en especial hacia un actor y al pensar eso me hace sentir tonto porque creo que esto han de sentir las personas que son fans míos.

 

Aunque creo que la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que yo nunca me he sentido así con una persona que no conocía antes.

 

Bueno eso algo de mentira porque suelo ser muy malo interactuar con personas, pero suelo fingir que estoy cómodo ya que hablar con personas desconocidas es parte del papel de ser actor.

 

Ya tengo que pensar sobre esto porque me hará sentir que nunca debí de hacer actor por ser tan raro enfrente de personas que no conozco.

 

¡Enserio tengo que dejar de pensar sobre esto!

 

Empieza a caminar hacia mi cuarto para buscar mi laptop para ver si no tenía algo en mi correo electrónico y si lo hice, pero sin saber cómo paso estaba en Tumblr viendo varios posts sobre Dean Winchester.

 

¡¿Enserio no sé cómo paso esto?!

 

Siempre me pasa esto y eso me dice que enserio tengo un pequeñito problema con él, pero lo bueno que no ha llegado al grado de haber buscado su casa para verlo dormir en su cama.

 

Eso causo que pensara sobre un Dean Winchester dormido sería una obra maestra.

 

¿Por qué pensé en ese escenario en específico?

 

Mejor me salgo de aquí porque soy capaz de terminar peleándome con una fan de la serie que no esta tan contento sobre los actores que están involucrados en la producción de su saga de libros favorito.

 

Bueno tienen derecho de querer que su saha de libros sea tan parecido a los libros que sea posible, pero eso suele ser difícil porque muchas veces los actores que les gustaría que sea el personaje no puede hacerlo porque cualquier razón y yo entiendo eso.

 

Mejor apago la computadora para no terminar haciendo algo que me arrepienta.

 

Creo que ya debo de estar dormido es bastante tarde y tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de que este ocupado en los meses que vienen.

 

También antes de que vuelva a toparme otra vez con Dean Winchester lo que tratare de hacer es prepararme emocionalmente y de todo para no hacer el ridículo como ya he querido hacer estos días, pero siempre caigo a sentir pena cada vez que pienso atrás.

 

Lo peor que puedo pasar es que en esta situación es que él ya no me quiera ver por lo raro, pero puede que pase que este estúpido enamoramiento desaparezca.

 

Aunque conociendo mi suerte eso no va a pasar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sabía que el primer día de grabación iba a llegar y todavía no estaba listo para que llegara.

 

Lo bueno es que si llego a perder mi teléfono por cualquier razón (Gabriel) nadie va a ver las imágenes que guardo de Dean Winchester en el porqué las pase a mi computadora en un archivo oculto.

 

Ya que lo pienso eso suena como si estuviera escondiendo porno de él o algo parecido (tratando de no recordar los dibujos hechos por fan de Dean que están emocionadas por la película y que se les antojo recrear una de las escenas bastantes candentes).

 

Sacudo mi cabeza para sacarme estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y así poder hacer platica con la maquillista.

 

Era una muchachita bastante alegre y al parecer ya está acostumbrada a conocer actores porque ni pestaño cuando entre a su dominio para que me pusiera el maquillaje.

 

Era una buena distracción hasta que la puerta se volvió abrir y eso fue cuando Dean Winchester entra.

 

-Oh, disculpa, puedo venir más tarde.

 

-No sé preocupe Señor Winchester. Siéntase en la otra silla y espera mi compañera.

 

Eso fue lo que se dijeron y yo estaba sudando de lo nervioso porque no pensé que iba a verlo tan temprano.

 

-Hola Cas, ¿Cómo estás en este lindo día de trabajo?

 

Dean Winchester me pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro (¡¿Por qué es así él?!) y tarde unos minutos para contestar.

 

-Uh, bien muy bien…. ¿Y tú como andas? Espero que bien y que también espero que hayas dormido bien….

 

¡No puedo parar de hablar!

 

Dean Winchester suelta una risa y me dice que si está bien. Me da una sonrisa y eso es cuando entra la otra maquillista causando que la conversación terminara.

 

Bueno sobreviví una interactuación y espero que lo siga haciendo. Aunque cuando veo de reojo a Dean Winchester causando que me ruborizara y eso hace que me percatara que será difícil hacerlo durante la grabación de esta película.

 


	10. Dean

Cas es un tipo extraño.

 

Pero no de una mala manera si eso tiene algún sentido y tenía que admitir que es bastante adorable.

 

Quería iniciar conversación con él y siempre suelen ser algo incomodo, pero otra vez era adorable estar viéndolo tratar de hablar sobre el tema para solo no parar de hablar hasta que de pronto cierra su boca ruborizándose.

 

Aunque a veces sentía que me evitaba hablar conmigo, pero esa actitud cambia bastante cuando estamos actuando juntos. Pareciera como si no fuera él y en realidad estoy en la presencia de Nathaneal. Todo sobre Cas cambia drásticamente y tenía que admitir que cuando estaba así sentía una atracción inmensa.

 

Eso hizo que me diera mucho miedo. Por un lado, no sé si a Cas le gustan los hombres y no quiero causar un escándalo.

 

También hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en una relación y ni recuerdo como uno debe de actuar cuando quieres conquistar a una persona. Lo malo de esta situación es que no sé si me atrae solo para saciar una necesidad o también me atrae para entrar en una relación romántica.

 

Ya me paso una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

 

Bueno creo que no me iba a importar que mi corazón sea roto por Cas, pero no quiero que le llegue drama a su vida.

 

Cas es unos de los cuantos actores que casi no tiene escándalos y eso es raro considerando lo famoso que es. Creo que el único escándalo que tuvo era que una vez se distrajo haciendo una escena con abejas y una le pico. se dice que casi llora porque la abeja y casi quería darle mucho dinero al cuidador de abejas porque la abeja murió por su culpa.

 

¡Eso es tan adorable!

 

No sabía eso de él, solo lo descubrí porque Charlie me tiro básicamente a la cara la noticia esa. Bueno Ya empecé a saber mucho sobre él porque Charlie es su fan y ella me dijo bastantes cosas.

 

Como que Cas Novak es su nombre artístico porque no quería ganar fama solo por ser hijo de un famoso escritor, su animal favorito es la abeja (por algo se puso sentimental cuando paso lo de la abeja), tiene un hermano y al parecer suele hacerle muchas bromas, a pesar de ser actor Cas casi no entiende referencias de cultura pop (otra vez eso es bastante adorable), entre otras cosas.

 

No sé porque es un momento pensé que iba a ser un cretino, pero creo que solo pensé eso porque es el estereotipo de los actores bastantes famosos. Lo bueno que no actué de una manera grosera con él cuando lo conocí porque si no me iba a sentir horrible cuando me iba a percatar que es una buena persona.

 

Otra cosa que he descubierto de él es que algo tímido.

 

Puede que sea la atracción que estoy sintiendo hacia él, pero me estado percatando que se ruboriza y se pone algo tímido cuando hablamos. No sé si debo sentirme halagado ante eso.

 

Me sentiré halago ante eso, porque Cas es un tipo muy atractivo y que sea así conmigo hace que me sienta mejor de mí mismo. También creo que eso causo que mi gaydar se volviera loco, pero otra vez no quiero asumir nada. Aunque tenga razón mi gaydar, no voy a hacer nada al respeto.

 

Será difícil tratar de no coquetear con él, pero hare todo el esfuerzo para hacerlo.

 

Bueno ya llevo varios días sin hacerlo y eso lo considero un gane porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

 

Eso es causa del director, él quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos. Lo hacemos, pero muchas veces es incómodo porque Cas habla mucho y luego se queda callado, tampoco ayuda que quiero controlar mis impulsos de coqueteo. En otras palabras, nuestras conversaciones suelen ser muy cortas y extrañas.

 

Ni quiero pesar como iba pasar cuando íbamos a dar el beso para la película.

 

Eso me hace ruborizarme un poco. He besado a varias personas en mi carrera, pero al pensar a besar a Cas hace que me sienta algo tímido.

 

Es la primera vez que me pasa eso y creo que esto se está descontrolando. No ayuda que Charlie se burla de mí cada vez que me ve y empezó a poner fotos de él en camerino.

 

Ese día entre en pánico porque tocaron la puerta y rápidamente empecé a quitar las fotos que Charlie puso. Lo bueno que no cubrió todas las paredes.

 

Iba a ser algo incomodo explicar la razón por las fotos y no quería explicar porque no iba a saber que decir. Tampoco no ayudo que fue Cas quien toco la puerta con sus mejillas rojas preguntando si quería ir a comer con él.

 

Creo que dije ‘si’ demasiado rápido y espero que Cas no se percatara de eso porque que pena me iba a dar.

 

Tenía que admitir que disfrute ir a comer con Cas, pero de todos modos no dejo de ser algo incómodo. Creo que necesitamos algo en común para dejar la zona incomoda y poder platicar bien.

 

Terminamos haciendo eso, pero nunca pensé que iba ser sobre mi serie ‘Just Us’.

 

* * *

 

Llevábamos unas semanas grabando y solo unos días comiendo juntos con conversación cortas e incomodas.

 

Estábamos en un restaurante cerca de donde estábamos grabando mientras que estaban haciendo unas modificaciones al escenario para la escena. La mesera llego a nuestra mesa y cuando nos vio podía ver como se puso nerviosa al grado que casi tira los menús que tenía en su mano.

 

-Hola, buenos días o son tardes.

 

Nos dice y podía ver como estaba de nerviosa. Solo le doy una sonrisa que causa que se ruborice aún más.

 

Nos da los menús rápidamente y se va. Creo que si está nerviosa y puede ser causa de Cas, ya que él es más famoso que yo. Lo que no esperaba era que cuando la mesera regresa para tomar nuestra orden era que me pidiera mi autógrafo y no el de Cas.

 

-No quería molestar, pero amo la serie Just Us y no quise perder la oportunidad.

 

Me dice y con una sonrisa le doy el autógrafo, eso causo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

 

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿También que quieren ordenar?

 

Después de que diéramos lo que queríamos (ambos pedimos hamburguesas) yo solo solté un comentario sobre que no pensaba que alguien me iba a pedir un autógrafo por Just Us.

 

Lo que no me imagine que iba a pasar paso.

 

Cas empezó hablar de que la comunidad de Just Us es bastante grande y estaban tristes que termino. Que querían que continuaran la historia, pero saben que eso no va a pasar porque las circunstancias de como fue el final. Cas empezó hablar sin nada de timidez y eso me sorprendió porque es la primera vez que veo que pasa, eso causo que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

 

-Cas, ¿eres fan de Just Us?

 

Quise agregar también si era fan mío, pero no quise pasarme de la línea. Valió la pena preguntar eso porque solo se ruboriza y asienta. Su cara estaba tan roja y su expresión de timidez es tan adorable que causa que solo tenga un pensamiento en mi cabeza.

 

“Bueno, estoy jodido.”


	11. Castiel

-Cas, ¿eres fan de Just Us?

 

Cuando Dean (todavía se siente extraño decirle así) me pregunta eso hace puedo sentir como mi cara empieza a calentarse y estoy seguro de que estoy muy rojo.

 

Yo y mi gran bocotá.

 

No me pude resistir hablar sobre Just Us cuando fue mencionado y eso causo que Dean descubriera sobre mi secreto. No suele darme pena sobre lo que me gusta, pero esta vez tengo a la persona que he estado básicamente obsesionado enfrente de mí con el conocimiento que yo soy fan de su serie.

 

No ayuda que mi pequeño (gigante) enamoramiento se hizo peor desde que empezamos a interactuar más seguido.

 

Dean es una gran persona y eso hace que sienta que no pueda mover mi lengua para decir palabras que tienen sentido. Es difícil hablar con él porque solo quiero mirar su perfecta y estúpida cara.

 

Hubo momentos que pensé que ya solo me acompaña a comer por obligación o porque solo no quiere decirme que no, pero ese miedo ha disminuido bastante.

 

Todavía tengo ese miedo, pero ahora no es tan grande que hace que me sienta culpable tomar su tiempo que puede estar con las personas que él considera amigos. Aunque en realidad yo siento que somos amigos, pero creo que esta pequeña revelación puede arruinar nuestra amistad.

 

Fue linda mientras duro.

 

Ahora será algo incomodo hacer la película, pero yo soy un actor profesional y puedo lidiar con eso.

 

Ya que lo pienso si podré hacer mis escenas de una manera profesional, pero estaré gritando en mi mente y con mucha culpa. La culpa iba a ser por todas las imágenes que tengo en mi celular que hacen que sienta unos sentimientos no tan platónicos e inocentes. Ese cambie de sentimientos fue a causa por estar conociendo al verdadero Dean y no una imagen que tengo de él.

 

No ayuda que he aprendido mucho de él que hace que la imagen de él cambiara y es un buen cambio.

 

Lo malo de ese cambio es que quiero pasar más tiempo con él y como me pongo nervioso. Como en este momento que no puedo pensar que decirle para contestar su pregunta.

 

-Ummm.

 

No sabía que decir y mejor me quedo callado para luego asentir para de una manera responder a su pregunta.

 

También no ayuda que Dean me está dando una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se acelere y que hace que no tenga una línea de pensamiento coherente. ¡Como odio esa cara!

 

No la odio, la amo mucho. Digo la admiro nada de amor en este lugar, Dean es solo mi amigo y nada más.

 

¡Aahhhhh!

 

Ahora estoy pensando cosas que no tiene sentido.

 

Y todavía sigo sin decirle nada a Dean. Ahora me está viendo con una expresión que no puedo describir, pero hace que me sienta aún más tímido de lo costumbre.

 

Tengo que decirle la verdad, pero no del todo. Dean no necesita saber sobre que la única razón de que veía Just Us (además de una buena historia) era porque me gustara ver su actuación y que la empecé a ver porque su cara llorando era muy hermosa.

 

-Me gusta la serie y tengo un amigo que habla mucho sobre la serie que también fue quien me lo introdujo, eso causo que me entere de muchos datos.

 

Le digo a Dean y eso es algo de verdad, en realidad si tengo un amigo en el internet que me dice muchas cosas. Ese amigo es la razón porque me entero sobre todo de la serie además de mi investigación que hice por mi propia cuenta.

 

Espero no sentirme culpable a no contar toda la verdad, pero no quiero que conozca esa parte de mí. Me da pena que Gabriel conozco esa parte y eso que es mi hermano.

 

Bueno más bien no quiero que Gabriel conozca esa parte de mi porque luego viene la burla.

 

La burla de Gabriel no ha ayuda en querer hacer el amigo de Dean.

 

Mientras que estaba dentro de mi cabeza pensando Dean me pregunto algo y yo no le conteste. La única razón porque me percate sobre ese detalle es porque Dean pone su mano sobre la mía y que ni sabía que tenía arriba de la mesa. ¿Siempre la tenía allí o la acabo de poner?

 

Esa acción hace que me ruborice de nuevo y que ponga mi vista hacia su mano y la mía.

 

La mano de Dean es muy cálida y algo rugosa. Me gusta mucho como se siente.

 

-Cas, ¿Estas bien? No quise ponerte en una situación incomoda por haberte preguntado sobre eres fan de mi serie.

 

Eso hizo que levantara mi vista de nuestras manos hacia la cara de Dean y a ver en su rostro una expresión de preocupación, eso me hizo sentir algo de culpa por haberlo hecho que se preocupara por no contestarlo por estar tan adentro de mi cabeza.

 

-Estoy bien Dean. No te preocupes, a veces estoy tan adentro de mi cabeza que a veces se me olvida que estoy interactuando con otras personas...

 

Le digo de una manera rápida y de una manera es cierto, pero no le iba a decir que la razón que no le conteste es porque estaba muy enfocado en cómo se siente su mano sobre la mía.

 

Dean empieza a reírse y yo también lo hago. Todavía me siento con mucha vergüenza, pero ahora no tanto.

 

-Te entiendo. Yo también tengo momentos donde estoy pensando demasiado sobre una cosa que hace que ignore al mundo.

 

No sabía que decir ante eso, pero me hace feliz que no me reprocha sobre tener básicamente la mirada ida. ¡¿Tiene que dejar de ser tan compresivo?! Enserio todo lo que hace este hombre hace que descubra que tan buena persona es y eso hará más difícil querer ser profesional.

 

-Al menos dime que no has estado tan perdido en tu cabeza que no te percatas que tu hermano te rayo tu cara con un dibujito indecente.

 

Eso se me sale sin querer y eso causo que Dean se soltara riendo con muchas ganas. Su risa es muy hermosa. Otra vez me estoy distrayendo. Tengo que parar que eso pase cuando estoy en su compañía.

 

-No me ha pasado, pero mi hermano si me hizo que me le prestara mi carro y eso mi amigo es algo que nunca hago.

 

-Espero que no le paso nada a tu carro.

 

-No paso nada, pero si le hubiera pasado no iba a tener hermano.

 

Eso nos hizo reír al mismo tiempo y creo que después de esta pequeña revelación creo que ya no seré tan incomodo hablar con Dean.


	12. Dean

Estoy desarrollando sentimientos románticos hacia Cas.

 

No sé cómo paso esto, pero paso. Creo que he estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Cas y aunque quisiera no pasar tiempo juntos para que los sentimientos desaparezcan es imposible porque el director quiere que nos conozcamos mejor. Eso fue lo que causo esto.

 

Estoy conociendo a Cas, no la versión que sus fans tienen de él (Charlie) o de los paparazis.

 

También no ayuda que desde la conversación que tuvimos en el restaurante donde descubrí que Cas veía Just Us y además es un fan, eso me hace sentirme algo bien y algo presumido. El conocimiento de que Cas Novak le gusta mi serie me provoca varios sentimientos que casi no puedo identificar.

 

No quiero tener sentimientos románticos hacia Cas, pero él lo está haciendo demasiado difícil.

 

Es demasiado atractivo y al mismo tiempo adorable. Cada vez que actuaba era una persona completamente diferente y cuando para vuelve a ser su forma adorable y algo rara. Siempre les pregunta a todos si como están y si no podía ayudar en algo, eso es algo que no debe de hacer, pero lo hace porque se preocupa por todos. No debería de ser así porque hace que sea difícil no deje de sentirme de esta manera hacia él.

 

Hace que mi corazón se acelere y que haga que tenga la gran necesidad de tomarle su mano.

 

Eso nunca lo he sentido antes.

 

Es una sensación y necesidad tan infantil, pero eso es la única manera que puedo describir lo que siento hacia Cas.

 

He tenido enamoramientos antes, pero nunca han sido tan intensos ni tan insistentes a no desparecer. No recuerdo haberme sentido de esta manera hacia una persona antes.

 

No tenía con quien platicar sobre lo que estoy sintiendo y también no lo quería hacer porque a las personas con quien puedo tener este tipo de conversación nunca me lo dejaran que lo olvide. Así que una movida clásica de mi decido no hacer nada sobre mis sentimientos.

 

Era una técnica que nunca me ha funcionado bien, pero aquí estoy evitando a Cas haciéndome pasar que no estoy en mi camerino.

 

Hace mucho tiempo no me iba a importar entrar en una relación para solo terminar con el corazón roto, pero ahora creo que no me iba ir tan bien que digamos si llegara a pasar eso. No quiero perder la amistad solo porque tengo la necesidad de ser romántico con Cas.

 

Así que estoy aquí como un cobarde escondiéndome de Cas en mi camerino.

 

Bueno digo escondiéndome porque en realidad solo me metí en el baño esperando que dejen de tocar la puerta.

 

Cuando dejaron de tocar la puerta, es cuando me llego la culpa. Cas no merece que no lo ignore solo porque quería que mis sentimientos hacia él desaparezcan. Me salgo del baño como si alguien estuviera haciendo algo ilegal.

 

Ni tenía un segundo afuera del baño cuando vuelven a tocar la puerta. Automáticamente me vuelvo a voltear para entrar de nuevo al baño.

 

-¡Dean sal de allí! ¡Sé que estas allí!

 

Era la voz de Charlie y eso hace que salga del baño para abrirle la puerta.

 

Charlie estaba afuera con una mueca en su rostro y eso me dice que estoy en problemas.

 

-¿Ahora que hice Charlie?

 

Le pregunto a Charlie y ahora Charlie me fulmina antes de entrar a mi camerino. Cuando entro me dio un leve golpe con su hombro y eso me dice que está molesta conmigo por alguna razón. Cierro la puerta y sigo detrás de Charlie para haber que hice que hiciera molestarse conmigo.

 

Me siento en una de las sillas que está enfrente del sillón donde Charlie está sentada con una expresión molesta.

 

-¿Por qué ignoras a Cas? Bueno lo tenía que haber previsto esto con tu crush sobre él, pero no lo ignores. Lo acabo de ver allá fuera con si alguien patio su perrito.

 

Con lo que me acaba de decir Charlie me dejo paralizado. ¿Charlie sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia Cas? Okay eso es una pregunta idiota, claro que Charlie va a saber sobre esto. Ella me conoce mejor que nadie, bueno un poco más que Sam porque básicamente pasa todo el tiempo conmigo.

 

-Bueno has de estar en pánico, pero no lo ignores me lastima verlo con esa cara Dean.

 

Charlie sigue hablando y eso no ayuda con mi culpa que ya estaba haciéndome sentir como basura.

 

Pero Charlie se detiene cuando pone su vista sobre mí, eso hace que pare de hablar para después poner una expresión de cariño y tristeza. Charlie se levanta del sillón para darme un abrazo.

 

-Ay Dean.

 

-Ya lo sé Charlie.

 

Esto hace que Charlie se percate que mis sentimientos son bastantes fuertes. Me siento como un idiota por tener sentimientos hacia a una persona que apenas estoy conociendo, pero al parecer mi corazón no le importa eso.

 

-¿Qué tan mal estas?

 

Charlie me pregunta cuando ya se aleja después de haberme dado el abrazo.

 

-Quiero agarrar su mano y acurrucarnos en un sillón para ver películas.

 

Le digo de una manera sincera a Charlie y eso hace que me vea con una expresión de sorpresa.

 

-Estas jodido.

 

-Lo estoy.

 

Charlie me vuelve a dar otro abrazo y esta vez me da un apretón para de una forma consolarme.

 

-Lo peor de esto es que mañana harán la escena del beso.

 

Eso hace que entre en pánico. Había olvidado que tenía que besar a Cas en un momento en esta película. Eso va hacer que las cosas empeoren.

 

-Enserio estoy jodido Charlie.

 

-Claro que lo estas y sabes algo. Esto me da las vibras de un fic y estoy feliz por estar viviendo uno.

 

Charlie me dice de una manera alegre para hacerme sentir mejor y tenía que admitir que lo hizo.

 

-Charlie por favor.

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es la verdad Dean!

 

Eso me hace que empiece a reír más sobre lo ridículo lo que me está pasando. Charlie razón esto parece un fic o una comedia romántica, espero que no venga drama como suelen pasar en estas cosas.

 

-Bueno Dean no quiero ser esa persona, pero tienes que ir a tu escena y hazme el favor de no ignorar a Cas.

 

Charlie me dice y se voltea para salir de mi camerino. Antes de irse me voltea a ver para darme el saludo vulcano para despedirse y yo se lo regreso.

 

Agradezco que tuviera ese pequeño momento con Charlie, pero todavía no me quita esta sensación de que algo va a pasar que puede ser algo bueno o completamente malo.


	13. Castiel

El beso, ¡había olvidado el beso!

 

Estaba leyendo la escena que íbamos hacer hoy y era la escena del primer beso. Eso hace que me ponga demasiado nervioso porque no quiero pensar como mi enamoramiento hacia Dean va a incrementar con ese beso.

 

También no ayuda que siento que hice algo para molestar a Dean porque me ha estado evitando.

 

Bueno eso es lo que yo siento, aunque puede que sea solo mi imaginación.

 

Puede que solo este ocupado, pero una parte de mi piensa que Dean descubrió mi secreto haciendo que le de asco.

 

Pero eso no pudo haber pasado porque tengo todo cosa incriminadora escondida y sé cómo resistir de una manera hablar de Just Us porque eso hará que Dean descubra lo que siento. Me sigue dando mucha pena porque me puede ver de una manera diferente.

 

De una manera muy diferente. ¡Va a creer que soy un pervertido!

 

Bueno lo soy, pero eso es algo que no quiero que Dean conozca. Me da algo de pena porque tengo unas imágenes de él sin camisa. Puede que sean algo viejas (Dean cuando apenas empezó), pero me gustan mucho esas fotos.

 

Si soy un pervertido.

 

Aunque lo sea todavía hace que me sentir vergüenza sobre tener un beso con Dean a pesar de que he soñado con hacerlo.

 

Demasiados sueños sobre como mis labios se unen a los de Dean, pero tener un beso en un sueño no se compara con uno de verdad. Hay demasiadas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza que puede arruinar ese momento o que termine no siendo tan lindo como me lo imaginaba.

 

Es muy estresante y no sé que hacer.

 

Es algo frustrante no saber cómo actuar normalmente ante una persona que sientes que te está evitando y que tienes que besar para tu trabajo.

 

Aunque en realidad creo que estoy más nervioso porque en la escena Rhett está llorando y eso significa que tendré la cara hermosa de Dean llorando enfrente de mí. No sé si sentirme afortunado o alguien con mucha mala suerte.

 

Creo que una combinación de los dos.

 

Cada vez que leo la escena en el libreto hace que me ruborice porque no sé cómo le hare con esta situación.

 

¡Basta Castiel! Eres un actor profesional con varios premios en tu bolsillo, puedes besar a un actor sin que te vuelvas una niña de doce años con un enamoramiento hacia un chico de una banda.

 

Bueno es difícil no convertirme en una, considerando que me la llevo viendo la cara hermosa de Dean todo el tiempo, pero no creo que voy a soportar verla llorando porque por esa razón es lo que hizo que estuviera en esta situación en primer lugar y será problemático que no pueda decir bien mis líneas.

 

Lo que hizo que me saliera de mi línea de pensamiento fue una asistente diciéndome que me están esperando y yo contestando que salgo en un momento. Eso hizo que lo nervios regresaran.

 

Tengo que ser profesional, aunque me muera en el intento.

 

Okay, eso es extremo porque no creo que me voy a morir si beso a Dean. Bueno eso es mentira, voy a morir de un ataque al corazón por la emoción de tener esos labios sobre los míos.

 

Tengo que tranquilizarme. Respiro fondo y cuando ya sentí que estaba más tranquilo, abro mi puerta de mi camerino para ir donde se va a grabar la escena.

 

* * *

 

Mientras estaba caminando hacia el lugar donde será grabada la escena, me hace sentir algo de emoción a pesar de los nervios. Es la escena más emocional de la película y quiero lucirme de un modo en mi papel.

 

Es la escena donde inicia la relación entre Nathaneal y Rhett haciendo que me emocione para hacerlo, aunque esté preocupado por otra cosa.

 

A lo lejos veo que Dean está platicando con el director y al parecer me vio porque deja de hablar para verme. Me dio una sonrisa y levanto su mano para saludarme, yo le regreso el saludo y esa sonrisa hace que mi corazón se acelere.

 

-¡Cas! ¡Rápido ven acá!

 

Dean exclama y dejo de estar parado como un tonto saludándolo. Empiezo a caminar hacia donde esta Dean y el director.

 

-Hola.

 

Solo digo cuando ya llego donde estaban parados. Me regresaron el saludo, pero no hubo charla, sino que empezaron las instrucciones. Al parecer quería que practicáramos la escena, pero sin el beso. El beso va a pasar cuando este grabando la cámara porque será nuestro primer beso y piensa que eso puede darle algo más a la película.

 

Aceptamos, aunque no sabía que tan buena idea era hacer eso. Creo que quiere usar la misma técnica que usaron unos actores sobre un drama, el director uso la escena de ‘ensayo’ y le funciono ya que fue muy emocional esa escena.

 

Eso me causa muchos nervios, pero como ya lo he dicho, soy un actor profesional y puedo hacerlo sin que mis sentimientos se interpongan.

 

Hablamos por unos minutos, bueno mejor dicho era escuchar instrucciones de como quería que la escena suceda antes de ir al escenario para ya grabar. Tenía mis manos algo sudorosas, pero eso era algo normal. El escenario era el departamento de Rhett y Rhett estaba teniendo una crisis por todo lo que ha estado pasado en su vida además de sus sentimientos hacia la persona que no sabe que quiere hacerlo creer de nuevo.

 

-¡Acción!

 

Escucho que exclaman y eso hace que entre a mi modo de actor. Dean estaba sentado en el piso recargado sobre una pared, tenía sus rodillas dobladas y las estaba abrazando, también tenía su cabeza ocultada haciendo que solo viera como sus hombres se movían. Estaba llorando y eso hace que mi corbata se sienta muy apretada ante la noción de que lo voy a ver en vivo.

 

Me concentro en Dean solamente y me pongo de rodillas enfrente de él para poner mis manos sobre la de él para hacer que levante su rostro para verme.

 

-¿Rhett?

 

Digo en forma de pregunta y eso hizo que levantara su cabeza para verme a los ojos. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos antes de que Dean se acercar a mí y eso es lo que me dice que se acerca el beso.

 

Podía sentir como sus labios rozaban contra los míos y eso hizo que acortara la distancia entre nuestros labios.

 

Es el mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida. No importa si es solo para las cámaras, es el mejor que he tenido. Profundice el beso y levante mis manos para detener el rostro de Dean, pude sentir como una lagrima moja mi mano.

 

-¡Corte!

 

Eso fue que hiciera que dejara de besar a Dean, pero puede vacilara un poco para poder seguir besándolo.

 

Abrí mis ojos y Dean ya tenía sus ojos abiertos. Lo único que tengo en mi mente es que estoy demasiado dentro de este infierno y sé que nunca voy a salir de él.


	14. Dean

Estaba nervioso para grabar este día.

 

Hoy es el día que vamos a grabar el primer beso entre Nathaneal y Rhett, en otras palabras, mi primer beso con Cas que solo va a pasar porque es parte de la historia manera y no por placer.

 

Eso sonó extraño y que no quiero volver pensar en eso porque me siento como un pervertido.

 

No sé cómo le voy hacer cuando hagas el beso y después. No creo que pueda a ver a Cas de la misma manera después de besarlo, ya era difícil verlo ya cuando admití que tengo sentimientos hacia él.

 

Desde que Charlie me regaño de una manera, deje de evitar a Cas y eso no ayudo en nada de tartar de olvidar mis sentimientos para seguir siendo un profesional. Es demasiado difícil en no pensar en cosas románticas cuando estoy junto a Cas, creo que es la primera vez que me ha pasado esto.

 

Mejor dicho, es la primera vez que he tenido estos sentimientos hacia alguien en toda mi vida y no sé que sentir sobre eso.

 

No me gusta pensar en esto antes de que tenga que ver a Cas para besarnos para una escena. Me estaban maquillando y podía verme en el espejo que estaba algo cansando a pesar de que he dormido bien considerando que no puedo dormir cuando estoy grabando cualquier cosa.

 

Es normal eso de mí, pero creo que no es tan saludable. Bueno siempre he sido así toda mi vida y creo que eso explica mucho sobre mí.

 

Ya estaba casi listo para ir para actuar y eso hace que mi estómago se sienta pesado. Estoy demasiado nervioso, pero tengo que ignorar eso porque tengo que ser profesional.

 

Le doy una sonrisa a la maquillista y le digo gracias antes de levantarme para ir al set.

 

Estaba recordando mis líneas cuando el director me llama para decirme unas instrucciones para la escena. Quería que la toma fuera del beso sea la primera, en otras palabras, no quiere que ensayemos el beso. Eso me causa que me ponga nervioso.

 

¿Qué iba a pasar si no puedo parar de besar a Cas?

 

Yo sé que eso iba a pasar, me conozco muy bien para saber que en realidad va a pasar eso. No tengo control sobre esto y me da pena admitirlo.

 

Estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo, pero en eso fue cuando vi de reojo que Cas ya llego al set. De pronto estaba saludándolo y diciendo que se acercara para que escuchara lo que el director. Cas se acercó y podía sentir como su brazo rozaba contra el mío. Eso hace que mi corazón se acelere y en serio que estoy demasiado jodido.

 

Tengo que ser profesional y no estar pensando sobre que tan azules son los ojos de Cas.

 

Será muy difícil hacerlo, pero lo voy a lograr.

 

También necesito estar concentrado ya que es una escena donde tengo que llorar y no debo de estar pensando sobre Cas.

 

Después de que terminara el director de darnos instrucciones, es cuando vamos a ponernos en nuestras posiciones para la escena más importante de la película. Es la escena donde la relación entre los protagonistas cambia a una romántica que hace que tengan aún más problemas que antes.

 

-¡Acción!

 

Estaba sentado en el piso recargado sobre una pared, doble mis rodillas y las abrace, también tenía mi cabeza oculta para darme tiempo para que mis lagrimas salieran. Me iban a poner lagrimas falsas, pero llevo mucha practica llorar al instante que les dije que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

 

No había pensado mucho tiempo pensando en cosas que me hace triste para que pueda sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos.

 

En eso es cuando siento la mano de Cas sobre la mía y eso me dice que es tiempo de que levante mi cara para verlo. Podía sentir lo cerca que Cas estaba, pero tenía que esperar a que dijera Rhett para así levantar mi cabeza.

 

-¿Rhett?

 

Escucho como Cas dice el nombre de Rhett en forma de pregunta y es cuando ya lo veo.

 

Su cara estaba muy cerca y podía sentir como sus labios rozan contra los míos, automáticamente cierro los ojos porque en eso fue cuando Cas cierra la distancia y nos besamos.

 

Nunca he tenido un beso de esta forma, podía sentir como si fuera querido y eso hace que me sienta extraño porque este es un beso falso y no real.

 

No quiero que el beso pare.

 

-¡Corte!

 

Me iba alejar para detener el beso, pero Cas me persiguió mis labios para continuar el beso. Eso me sorprendió mucho, porque eso dice que Cas quiere seguir besándome.

 

Tuve que alejarme primero porque no quiero que salgan rumores sobre nuestra relación, aunque no quiera detener el beso.

 

Nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos. En eso fue cuando Cas se ruboriza y baja su vista para ver el piso. ¿Creo que eso es una buena señal? Puede que solo estoy subiendo mis esperanzas sobre tener una relación con Cas, pero puede ser solo mi imaginación.

 

En eso empezamos a escuchar unos aplausos, al parecer fue muy emotiva nuestra actuación.

 

Volvimos hacer la escena, pero esta vez el beso no fue tan intenso como el primero y no duro tanto. Bueno estoy mintiendo, si fue intenso, pero creo que como fue el segundo beso ya estábamos preparados para eso.

 

Era extraño seguir haciendo las otras escenas que están programadas para hoy, pero me pude mantenerme profesional.

 

Bueno tan profesional que puedo ser cuando solo puedo tener el beso con Cas en mi mente porque ese beso ha sido el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida. Creo que tampoco no ayudaba que encontraba a Cas viendo mis labios varias veces este día, eso hacia que me ruborizara bastante.

 

Necesita alejarme rápido porque si sigo cerca de Cas hare algo bastante estúpido.

 

Camine rápidamente hacia mi camerino y por un momento pensé que escuche alguien gritar mi nombre, pero yo seguí con camino a mi camerino porque en realidad iba hacer algo estúpido si me quedo cerca de Cas.

 

Llego a mi camerino y todavía no estaba tranquilo, todavía podía sentir los labios de Cas sobre los míos y eso no me iba ayudar a seguir sien do profesional cuando este junto con él.

 

En eso fue cuando tocando la puerta de mi camerino y me sorprende porque no esperaba a nadie.

 

Me acerco a la puerta y la abro. Allí esta Cas con una expresión que se puede describir como de determinación y eso hace que se vuelva a acelerar mi corazón.

 

-¿Hola Cas? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

 

-Solo esto.

 

Eso fue lo que me dijo antes de que agarra mi cara con sus manos para volver a besarme.

 

Automáticamente le regreso el beso y cierro mi puerta para tener privacidad porque siento que la vamos a necesitar.


	15. Castiel

No sé cómo tuve el valor para seguir a Dean, pero valió la pena. Dean y yo nos besamos y otras cosas que hacen que me ruborice cada vez que pienso en ese día.

 

Han pasado unos días desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso y todavía nos seguimos viendo para pasar tiempo juntos, pero Dean no ha mencionado lo ocurrido. Bueno tampoco yo lo he hecho y como ha pasado unos días creo que es tiempo de que lo haga.

 

Estaba en mi baño enfrente del espejo viendo como los chupetones que Dean me dejo y veo que están desapareciendo.

 

Fue algo incomodo cuando la maquillista tuvo que cubrir las marcas y eso hace que me ruborice bastante. También no ayuda que la maquillista tenía una expresión como si ya sabía que esto iba a pasar.

 

Eso me hizo sentir algo incomodo que la maquillista no se sorprendiera que llegara el día después del beso con chupones.

 

Lo único bueno es que no actuamos como si fuera incomodo estar juntos ni nos evitábamos, pareciera como si Dean no sintiera que fue una equivocación y espero que así lo sienta porque yo siento que eso fue algo bueno. También ayuda que ya me puedo concentrar mejor en el trabajo, aunque no pueda pensar en nada que no sea Dean afuera de ello.

 

Ya debo de salir hacia al set, pero aquí estoy viendo mi cuello en el espejo como un pervertido pensando sobre Dean.

 

Salgo de mi baño porque soy capaz de quedarme allí por más tiempo viendo los chupetones y seguir pensando sobre como los obtuve. No quiero tomar una ducha helada de nuevo.

 

No iba a tener tiempo para una.

 

* * *

 

 

Llegando al set y automáticamente me llevan a la silla de maquillaje. La maquillista todavía me veía con cara que sabía algo que yo no, pero a la vez con algo de odio porque tiene que cubrir básicamente moretones que están sanando.

 

Eso me hace sentir mucha vergüenza y me hace desear que no tenga que trabajar hasta que desaparezcan.

 

Creo que mi situación no ayuda con el color de mi cara porque cuando la maquillista se pone a cubrir los chupetones es cuando entra Dean y nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el espejo.

 

Dean me dio una sonrisa que se puede considerar coqueta y eso hace que evite los ojos de Dean. En eso veo que mi cara esta roja en el espejo y enserio me afecta estar cerca de Dean. En eso es cuando escucho una leve risa y esa risa hace que se me acelere el corazón. Me encanta la risa de Dean y definitivamente tendré que decirle que quiero más.

 

Eso hace que siente algo de miedo porque no sé lo que siente Dean hacia mí además de atracción física. Los chupetones es una muestra de eso, pero quiero saber si hay algo más que eso.

 

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras la maquillista terminara mi maquillaje y esperaba que Dean se sentara en la otra silla para que también le aplicaran su maquillaje. Alce mi vista para verlo mediante el espejo y Dean estaba recargado contra la pared viendo su celular y me percato que sus pecas casi no se notan, eso me dice que ya le aplicaron el maquillaje.

 

Además, es bastante obvio que ya estaba listo porque ya estaba con su vestuario.

 

Parece que Dean me estuviera esperando y eso me hace sentirme feliz. A pesar de que no hablemos de lo que paso como personas maduras, prefiero eso a que me esté evitando como hace unos días. Bueno ni sé si lo estaba haciendo, pero sentí que Dean descubrió mis sentimientos y no quería estar cerca de mí.

 

Creo que ya casi se termina el proceso de mi aplicación de maquillaje y eso fue cuando la maquillista se acerca a mi oído para decirme.

 

-Hazme un favor y no arruines mi trabajo.

 

Puedo sentir el humor en su voz y creo que no ayuda que Dean vuelve a soltar una risa. Eso me dice que escucho lo que la maquillista me dijo y eso hace que la vergüenza incremente.

 

Enserio al parecer que muchas personas ya saben lo que acaba de pasar hace unos días.

 

No va ayudar en nada con los rumores que ya se están generado por la película, aunque puede que ayude, pero puede ser una mala ayuda. Las personas le encantan los rumores cuando se hace una película que todo mundo la espera.

 

Me levante de mi silla porque ya estaba listo y no tenía porque estar allí por más tiempo. En eso fue cuando Dean agarra mi mano y empieza a arrastrarme hacia un lugar.

 

No me resistí mucho. Tenía curiosidad donde quiere llevarme, aunque no debemos de tardar mucho porque pronto tenemos que grabar.

 

Al parecer Dean me está llevando a su camerino y eso me hace recordar lo que hicimos hace unos días que hace que me ruborice. Los recuerdos de ese día todavía están frescos en mi mente.

 

Podía sentir los labios de Dean sobre los míos y eso hace que siente un calor cálido cada vez que lo recuerdo.

 

Entramos a su camerino y cuando Dean cerró la puerta, él rápidamente agarro mi rostro en sus manos para darme un beso. Me tomo por sorpresa, pero rápidamente empiezo a besarlo de nuevo.

 

-Este no era mi plan. Iba hablar contigo, pero eres demasiado irresistible.

 

Dean me dice cuando se separa sus labios de los míos, aunque no los separo del todo porque podía sentir como rozaban contra los míos cuando hablo.

 

-¿Qué querías hablar?

 

Le pregunto cuando nos volvimos a separar para recuperar nuestro aliento después de otro beso.

 

-Solo de nosotros. Porque me gustaría ser una pareja, pero estamos grabando una película que muchas personas la están esperando y no quiero que nos estén…

 

Lo interrumpo con un beso porque entiendo lo que está diciendo Dean y también no ayuda que Dean me acaba de decir que quiere algo más, eso hace que me sienta muy bien.

 

-Estamos en la misma situación, pero yo digo que hay que esperar y ver que pasa.

 

-Bueno, podemos ser los nuevos bradgelina.

 

-¿Los que?

 

Eso hace que Dean suelte una risa y que me vuelva a besar.

 

-No importa. Solo quería decirte eso y que ya tenemos que irnos porque sé seguimos aquí sé que no vamos a salir por un tiempo.

 

Eso hace que me ruborice y eso causo que Dean se volviera a reír. Vuelve a tomar mi mano y me saca del camerino. Aunque pienso que habrá un poco de drama y muchos rumores en el futuro, tengo que admitir que no me van a importar si solo tenga a Dean a mi lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores, puede que no sea un capitulo smutty, pero es porque nunca he escrito uno y no tengo la confianza para hacerlo, así que si hay alguien que si sabe escribir smut y quiere escribir lo que paso en el camerino solo tienen que decirme para que me lo pasen porque estaría interesada en leerlo 7u7


	16. Dean

Creo que Cas y yo estamos en una relación, aunque nunca lo hemos tenido una plática sobre eso.

 

Bueno tuvimos una, pero lo único que recuerdo era muchos besos, unos besos muy deliciosos. Nos seguíamos viendo afuera del trabajo y creo que eso se puede considerar que estamos juntos.

 

¿Creo?

 

Es bastante extraño no tener la menor idea de que eres para una persona. ¿Soy un amigo con beneficios o algo más? Siempre me hago esa pregunta siempre cuando estoy solo y no creo que esa muy sano. También solo me estoy causando esta ansiedad porque no quiero ser lo suficiente adulto maduro para hablar con Cas sobre las dudas que tengo.

 

Por algo siempre he estado solo en la manera romántica por mucho tiempo, nunca me gusta hablar sobre mis sentimientos.

 

No me gusta hacerlo mucho porque siento que estoy molestando al hacer eso.

 

Sam me dice que no debo de ser así, pero por alguna razón siempre he actuado de esa manera con mis relaciones.

 

Por algo siempre he estado soltero por casi toda mi vida adulta. Bueno cuando era adolescente si tuve unas relaciones, pero llego mi crisis de sexualidad haciendo que dejara de salir por un tiempo.

 

También creo que no ayuda que siempre he sido algo tímido cuando se trata de estar con un hombre.

 

Cuando coqueteo con una mujer siempre tengo mucha confianza, pero cuando lo quiero hacer con un hombre me vuelvo algo torpe, demasiado torpe con lo que estoy diciendo. Para decir la verdad, sigo sin saber cómo tuve las suficientes bolas para volverle hablar a Cas después de lo que paso en mi camerino. Estaba volviéndome loco después de que paso eso.

 

Ayuda que Cas no me mira de una manera diferente, digo básicamente pudo haber pensado que solo estoy interesado en él por su fama.

 

Algo que no es cierto.

 

Cas tiene algo que hace que quiera estar cerca de él, a pesar de que Cas sea una persona extraña, extraña y adorable.

 

Me hace sentir de una manera que nunca he sentido. Es raro estar pensando sobre una persona que apenas llevas poco tiempo conociendo, pero allí están esos sentimientos. Bueno no debo de estar dándole vuelta al asunto ya que considerando como nuestra relación ha avanzado.

 

Debería de dejar de pensar en esto y salir del baño. He estado aquí por mucho tiempo con la excusa de limpiar ciertos fluidos corporales, aunque Cas ya lo hice por mí, quería bañarme para sentirme mejor.

 

Aunque el sexo es grandioso, pero a mi casi no me gusta mucho estar cubierto de fluidos corporales.

 

La ironía es que en mi antiguo trabajo me la llevaba lleno de sangre, pero esa era falsa. Bueno un momento si estuve cubierto de sangre real, pero esa es una historia para otro día.

 

Me veo en el espejo por unos segundos antes de salir del baño. Cas estaba acostado de un lado con sus ojos cerrados e hizo que pensara que estaba dormido, pero de pronto abre sus ojos. Cas me da una leve sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

 

Cas abre sus brazos y eso me dice que quiere que me acerque a él. No vacilo mucho para acercarme para estar en sus brazos.

 

Pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro e inhalo su olor que hace que me sienta mejor y seguro de un modo. Cas me abraza con más fuerza y hace que básicamente este encima de él.

 

Pongo una pierna para ponerme de una manera más cómoda y pues ahora estamos acurrucados en la cama del hotel de donde nos estamos quedando.

 

Estabas en un hotel en Londres porque hay varias escenas que se deben de grabar aquí. Nos estamos quedando en el mismo hotel haciendo que nuestras reuniones se hagan más fáciles.

 

Aunque de todos modos tenemos que ser cuidadoso porque uno nunca sabe dónde puede aparecer un reportero.

 

Ya que nuestra relación sigue siendo algo bastante nueva y no queremos hacer que esto parezca una publicidad para la película. Crowley iba amar esto si se entere sobre nuestra relación, iba a querer aprovechar esta situación y eso es algo que no quiero que haga.

 

De pronto siento como Cas besa mi frente y eso me hace que me sienta muy cálido. No sé cómo pude haber pasado toda mi vida sin Cas en ella.

 

Pude que sea demasiado rápido para decir eso, pero es la primera vez que me siento tan bien. Nunca he estado tan feliz con alguien, aunque no tenga idea de cuando pueda durar. No quiero pensar que iba a pasar si Cas ya no quiere nada conmigo después de esto.

 

-¿Te vas a quedar?

 

Cas me pregunta y podía oír en su voz que se le hizo difícil hacer la pregunta. Nunca hemos pasado la noche juntos, ya que no queríamos que nos atraparan saliendo juntos de la misma casa. Uno nunca sabe quién puede estar afuera de nuestras casas esperando algo para hacer vender sus revistas.

 

-¿Quieres que me quede?

 

Le pregunto y se lo dije susurrando. Tenía algo de miedo a lo que me puede decir Cas y creo que pudo sentir que me tense porque me suelta para ponerse encima de mí.

 

-Siempre quiero que te quedes.

 

Me susurra para después besarme lentamente.

 

El beso era dulce al principio, pero rápidamente cambio a uno más intenso que hace que suelte unos gemidos.

 

-Me acabo de bañar Cas, ¿tan rápido quieres volverme a ensuciar?

 

Le digo de una forma coqueta y burla a Cas cuando separamos para recuperar nuestra recuperación. Los ojos azules de Cas se hicieron más oscuros de la lujuria y me da una sonrisa que hace que sienta como se derrite por completo.

 

-Pues no debiste hacerlo porque ya sabes que siempre te quiero sucio.

 

-Pervertido.

 

Eso nos hace que nos soltemos riendo antes de volver a besarnos y en eso es cuando tocan a la puerta.

 

-¡Cassie! ¡Te tengo que decir algo!

 

En eso fue cuando la puerta se abre y Gabriel entra como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Cuando puso su vista sobre nosotros, una sonrisa pícara aparece en su rostro que hace que me tape con la sabana porque no quería ver su expresión.

 

-¡Wow! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que por fin cumpliste tu sueño querido hermanito?

 

No sé que quiso decir Gabriel por eso, pero al parecer Cas si porque brinca rápidamente de la cama para sacar a Gabriel del cuarto y se pone contra espalda con la pared para de una forma de hacer que no vuelva a entrar Gabriel.

 

Gabriel nos grita que más al rato iba a regresar y que espera que tengamos ropa. Yo tengo mucha curiosidad por lo que acaba de decir y le pregunto.

 

-¿Tu sueño?

 

Cas se ruboriza y se acerca a mi algo despacio con mucha pena en su rostro.

 

-Okay, te diré porque Gabe dijo eso y espero que no me odies.


	17. Castiel

-Okay, te diré porque Gabe dijo eso y espero que no me odies.

 

¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

 

No puedo creer que le voy a contar a Dean sobre mi secreto. Bueno puedo decirle una mentira, pero conociendo mi vida. Dean va a saber de otra manera y seré miserable por eso.

 

No tengo idea de cómo decirle. Oye Dean resulta que antes de que nuestra relación se volviera sexual y que me haga pensar que quiera pasar toda mi vida contigo, estaba obsesionado contigo porque vi una escena de ti llorando en tu serie de televisión que hizo que guardara muchas fotos de ti en mi computadora y que buscara información de ti en el internet…. ¡Por favor no me odies!

 

No, no le voy a decir eso. Es lo peor que he pensado hacer y todo esto es culpa de Gabriel por no saber tocar la maldita puerta.

 

Creo que lo peor de esta situación es que estamos desnudos después de haber tenido sexo. Esta conversación definitivamente es lo que todo mundo desea después de un orgasmo, que la persona que estas compartiendo cama tiene una leve obsesión contigo.

 

También creo que no ayuda que tengo a Dean enfrente de mi con una expresión confundida ante lo que le acabo de decir que hace que me arrepienta de decirle sobre esto.

 

¿Debería de ponerme algo de ropa?

 

Okay, ya estoy posponiendo esto demasiado, tengo que decirle la verdad y si me odia pues no lo iba a culpar.

 

-Cas, ¿me ibas a decir algo?

 

Dean me pregunta y su voz se escucha con un tono de preocupación que hace que me duela el corazón porque enserio no quiero que esto arruine lo que tengo con Dean.

 

-Es algo que me da mucha pena Dean y creo que puede cambiar lo que tenemos ahorita.

 

Le digo de una manera que vea que sienta pena ante la confesión que voy a dar y enserio no quiero que me odie. No iba a poder soportar que me odie.

 

-Dime Cas.

 

Dean me dice y en eso es cuando se acerca más a mí. Eso me hace que me percate de lo cerca que esta Dean y eso me hace que sienta más nervioso ante lo que tengo que decirle.

 

-Es algo que pueda cambiar tu perspectiva de mí.

 

-Cas me estas asustando.

 

Dean me dice y puedo ver en su rostro que si está preocupado hasta con algo de miedo a lo que tengo que decir.

 

Estoy retrasando la revelación y creo que eso lo va hacer peor. Bueno es lo que siento y también no vale la pena hacer el cuento más largo, porque si esto hace que Dean me odie no lo iba a culpar.

 

Alzo mis manos para cubrir mi cara haciendo que soltara un leve grito de frustración porque en serio no sé cómo hacerlo.

 

-¡Soy fan tuyo!

 

El silencio después de mi confesión que se me hacía algo agonizante.

 

-¿Qué?

 

Escucho que Dean dice de una manera que no me gusta. Rápidamente quito mis manos de mi cara para agarrar las de él porque mi lado irracional piensa que Dean me va a dejar desnudo sobre la cama arrepintiéndome de todas las decisiones que he hecho en mi vida.

 

-Soy tu fan, pero no creas que conseguiste este papel por mí. ¡Para nada! Estaba interesado en el papel y cuando me enteré de que querías participar me emocione un poco porque te admiro y te mereces hacer otro tipo de papel que lo….

 

Siento unos labios sobre los míos que hacen que me detenga en mi discurso.

 

-Creo que entiendo lo que me quieres decir, aunque como es nuestra relación hace que dude de tus intenciones.

 

Dean me dice y tengo que admitir que no lo puedo culpar. Si yo estuviera en la misma situación iba a pensar lo mismo.

 

-No te culpo que pienses eso Dean. Hasta me doy asco que así escuche de ti, aunque no puedo negar que no me hace feliz que te hubiera conocido.

 

Puede que sea mi mente de adolescente, pero creí ver que el rostro de Dean se ruboriza un poco por lo que acabo de decir. Me siento algo ridículo porque esa noción me hace feliz, aunque el miedo de que Dean ya no me quiera hablar sigue en el fondo de mi cabeza.

 

Otra vez el silencio se hizo algo incómodo. No quería decir algo más porque soy capaz de decir algo vergonzoso.

 

-¿Qué tan fan eres de mi Cas?

 

Dean me pregunta y se escucha su voz algo tímida. Dean tenía su mirada hacia abajo, estaba mirando la cama y estaba jugando con la sabana que lo estaba cubriendo. Era una imagen que nunca quiero olvidar, pero si quiero olvidar la conversación. ¿Cómo le puedo decir que tengo un álbum de puras fotos de él?

 

-Bastante para entrar en pánico cuando me enteré de que te iba a conocer.

 

Creo que eso es algo que no sería tan raro, ¿verdad? Por alguna razón nunca he tenido una relación que dure bastante, soy demasiado torpe para este tipo de cosas y siempre termino en estas situaciones.

 

-¿Enserio?

 

Dean me dice con una sonrisa juguetona y se acerca aún más a mí, eso hace que me sienta algo más nervioso porque no sé que está tramando Dean.

 

-¿Si?

 

-Me lo estás diciendo o me estas preguntando.

 

-¿Diciendo?

 

Dean se suelta riendo ante lo que acabo de decir y también tengo que admitir que la situación es bastante ridícula que hace que yo también empiece a reírme. Así que estamos Dean y yo desnudos sentados en la cama en un hotel riéndonos como tontos ante lo que acabo de decir.

 

-Sabes esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado.

 

Dean me dice y tenía que admitir que si lo es.

 

-Lo sé.

 

Concuerdo con Dean y nos quedamos mirándonos por unos momentos antes de que Dean se acerca más a mí para poner su mano sobre mi mandíbula para acercarme para darme un ligero beso.

 

-Eres un tipo extraño Cas.

 

Dean me dice y por alguna razón esa declaración de Dean hace que sienta una oleada cálida por todo mi cuerpo.

 

-Eres un tipo muy extraño y haces que me sienta tan vivo. Enserio me gustas Cas.

 

Me sorprende por la confesión de Cas y abría la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra podría salir de ella. Así que hice lo único que se me vino a la mente.

 

Bese a Dean para decirle lo que siento sin tener que hablar.

 

Las acciones hablan más que las palabras.


	18. Dean

Todavía no podía decir que éramos novios, pero si estamos en la relación. Bueno eso es lo que me dice Sam.

 

Sam nunca quiere saber sobre mis aventuras románticas o sexuales, pero tenía que decirle a una persona sobre lo de Cas y yo. Estaba pensando decirle a Charlie, pero lo único que iba a hacer era fangirlear y eso no me iba a ayudar en nada sobre esta situación.

 

Sam solo me estaba dando una mirada de preocupación y su clásica bitch face que hace que me arrepienta de hablar con él sobre esto.

 

Lo bueno que no le platique lo que paso en el hotel porque me iba a juzgar aún más o se iba a preocupar. Ya que siente que esta relación puede terminar mal, pero a la vez esta optimista a que puede ser algo bueno para mí.

 

Bueno Sam tiene una gran razón por estar con esa línea de pensamiento, él es abogado y ha representado personas en casos de divorcios. A pesar de eso, Sam no me dice que lo termine ni nada, solo que tenga mucho cuidado y que si algo pasa que él va estar allí para mí.

 

Siempre puedo contar con Sam y eso hace que me relaje bastante, tengo el mejor hermanito del mundo.

 

Aunque suele ser un dolor en el trasero porque enserio quiere saber sobre la película y no puedo hablar sobre ello. Siempre rezonga porque quiere saber más detalles y siempre le digo lo mismo. Aunque si le dije que no se emocione tanto ya que es una adaptación, siempre cambian unas cosas y eso puede hacer que los fans no le gustan.

 

Eso causo que Sam me diera un largo, pero muy largo discurso sobre las cosas que no deben de quitar de la película.

 

Puede que dejara de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo porque tenía miedo de que pudiera revelar algo sobre la película. Muchas de las cosas que menciono si están en la película, pero las que me dice que deben de estar en la película no. Aunque sé que esas partes se pueden saltar, leí el libro cuando me mandaron el libreto oficial.

 

Sam definitivamente necesita tranquilizarse sobre la película y también no ayuda que ahora sabe de mi relación con Cas.

 

Lo bueno que no le dije lo que me dijo Cas sobre ser un gran fan mío, ya que esa información todavía se me hace muy difícil de creer. Cas un actor de alta categoría un fan de un actor que solo ha tenido papeles en series de televisión que sus personajes la mayoría del tiempo solo eran personajes secundarios.

 

Debería de haberle dicho algo por eso o algo, pero tengo que admitir que Cas subió mucho mi ego.

 

También no ayuda que después de la confesión tuve un gran orgasmo que hizo que se le olvidara todas las dudas que podía tener sobre lo que me dijo Cas. Definitivamente me está volviendo loco y no me importa que lo haga.

 

Otra cosa es que debo de hablar con Cas sobre nuestra relación, va a ser algo que dure o algo momentáneo.

 

No quiero que sea algo de momento. Estoy demasiado adentro del agujero que es Cas Novak que nunca quiero salir de ello y eso me da mucho miedo. No quiero que esto termine.

 

Creo que lo único malo que salió sobre lo que me dijo Cas es que me hace pensar que nuestra relación solo comenzó para quitarse de encima la necesidad de tenerme en su lista de conquistas o algo parecido. No sé si eso tiene sentido, pero es lo que me hace sentir porque siento que es la única manera de que iba a suceder esta relación.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensar sobre eso. No quiero entrar en un lugar oscuro porque no voy a poder salir de allí.

 

Bueno ya estoy muy adentro que creo que me puede doler si ya no quiere anda conmigo y eso no me gusta. No me gusta sentirme de esa manera tan vulnerable causa de una persona.

 

Sam me dice que tengo que hablar con Cas para saber lo que pasara y estoy de acuerdo, aunque me da miedo hacerlo.

 

Por algo estoy parado en la puerta del camerino de Cas para hablar con él y puede que esto sea una mala idea. No importa porque ya estoy aquí y tengo que hablar con Cas sobre esto. Bueno puede que no sea buena idea hacerlo en su camerino, pero era el único lugar que pensé que iba a estar Cas allí.

 

Por un momento pensé que todas las personas trabajando en esta película ya sabían lo que pasaba entre Cas y yo haciendo que me mandaran unas miradas cada vez que pasaban para verme parado enfrente de su puerta.

 

Han de tener entretenimiento constante, mi vida hasta ahora aparece una novela.

 

Cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar su puerta, la puerta se abre y veo como Cas se sorprende al verme allí. Ya que lo pienso, siempre es Cas quien me busca a mí ya sea para comer o hacer otras actividades.

 

-¡Dean! ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo pasa Dean.

 

Cas me dice y abre más la puerta para darme espacio para entrar a su camerino. Eso me hace sentirme nervioso, ya lo estaba, pero ahora a ver la cara hermosa de Cas hace que lo sienta más. Considerando sobre lo que quiero hablar con él es algo que no es conveniente hablar en el lugar del trabajo.

 

-Cas, tenemos que hablar.

 

Le digo mientras entraba en su camerino y cuando volteo a verlo, Cas estaba con una expresión dolida y suelta un ligero ‘oh’. Cas se sienta en el sillón que tiene en su camerino de una manera que pareciera como si estuviera derrotado.

 

-Cas…

 

-Es porque es raro que sea tu fan. Por eso no quería decirte porque ibas a saber lo raro y pervertido que soy. Lo bueno que no te dije sobre las fot… Olvida esa última parte, no tengo ningunas fotos de ti…. ¡Ahh!

 

Cas suelta un grito de frustración para después cubrirse su cara con sus manos y doblarse para poner su pecho contra sus muslos.

 

¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Acaso Cas tiene fotos mías? ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? Creo que Cas piensa que lo voy a cortar, tengo que detenerlo porque ahora pienso que va a tener un ataque de pánico.

 

-Cas, tienes que calmarte.

 

Le digo mientras que me acerco a él para de una forma tranquilizarlo.

 

-Si piensas lo que yo estoy pensando que estás pensando, no es eso.

 

Siento que lo que acabo de decir no tiene sentido, pero espero que me entienda para que pueda respirar adecuadamente. Cas se levanta de su posición para verme y podía ver que tenía unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

 

-Ay Cas.

 

Le limpio las lágrimas con mi pulgar y le sostengo su cara entre mis manos para verlo a los ojos.

 

-Quiero algo más a pesar de lo que me acabas de decir. No me importa en lo absoluto. Puede que sea algo raro, pero no me importa, a mí me gusta el Dr. Sexy y si tuviera la oportunidad de echármelo lo haría.

 

Al terminar de decir eso, Cas suelta una risa y se recarga más en mi mano además puso su mano sobre la mía.

 

-Enserio me gustas Cas y me gustaría que estar en una relación formal contigo.

 

Le digo a Cas y eso me gana un beso.

 

-Me encantaría eso Dean.

 

Cas me dice y tengo que admitir que hace que me sienta cálido. Aunque lo ténganos que esconder esto por el momento.


	19. Castiel

Cuando vi a Dean afuera de mi camerino sentí un pánico enorme. Dean casi nunca me viene a buscar, yo soy quien lo busco a él.

 

Ni empezaba hablar Dean y ya estaba sintiendo como mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Tuve que sentarme porque no tenía fuerzas en mis piernas y eso me hace sentir tan débil, tan vulnerable.

 

Estaba tan lleno de diferentes emociones sobre lo que iba pasar que creo que me solté llorando y empecé a decir varios secretos sobre mi pequeña obsesión que tengo. No sabía que estaba pensando que hizo que pensara que eso era una buena idea, pero lo hice. Estaba pensando que definitivamente me iba a mandar a volar por lo que acabo de decir.

 

De pronto ya tenía mi cabeza alzada viendo la cara de Dean y él limpiando mis lágrimas. No estaba tan percatado de que acabo de decir, pero tengo una idea cuando Dean dice.

 

-Quiero algo más a pesar de lo que me acabas de decir. No me importa en lo absoluto. Puede que sea algo raro, pero no me importa, a mí me gusta el Dr. Sexy y si tuviera la oportunidad de echármelo lo haría.

 

Eso causa que me ría y me recargo sobre su mano que esta sobre mi cara.

 

-Enserio me gustas Cas y me gustaría que estar en una relación formal contigo.

 

Cuando dijo eso Dean me hace sentir tan feliz, nunca pensé que me iba a decir esto cuando lo vi afuera de mi camerino.

 

-Me encantaría eso Dean.

 

Le digo y espero que eso muestre todo lo que siento, pero creo que siento que tengo que hacer algo para mostrar lo que siento en realidad. Así que lo beso para que pueda sentir lo que yo.

 

Aunque nos tuvimos que detener porque puede llegar más, siempre pasa esto y tenemos que trabajar este día. Además, tenemos que hablar sobre qué tan público será nuestra relación. Puede que quiera gritarle al mundo sobre lo nosotros, pero no quiero que las personas que nuestra relación es algo para darle publicidad a la película.

 

-Dean, enserio me gustas, pero tenemos que hablar sobre qué tan público será nuestra relación.

 

Dean suspira y me hace pensar que hice algo malo al haber mencionado eso, aunque no se ve que está enojado.

 

-También estaba pensando en eso. Aunque Crowley ame la idea de que esto salga a la luz, a mí no tanto. No quiero que estén los reporteros atrás de mí, aunque no me da vergüenza decir que estoy contigo, ellos son unos buitres para conocer nueva información sobre cualquier actor y no quiero que te perjudique Cas.

 

Lo que dijo hace que me percate del tipo de persona que es Dean, sabía que era una persona buena, pero esto dice mucho de él. Dean no quiere que esto salga porque puede darnos buena o mala publicidad. ¡Ay como lo amo!

 

-Es lo mismo que estaba pensando. Ya que siempre están buscando como perjudicar ya sea la película o los actores.

 

Le digo de una manera honesta porque esa es la horrible verdad de Hollywood, siempre están contra ti, aunque seas un actor de alto calibre o de bajo. A los reporteros no les importa, solo quieren noticas para vender.

 

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. La relación se mantiene en secreto o no confirmamos nada si nos preguntan.

 

Dean me dice esto de una manera si iba cambiar de opinión y no lo iba hacer.

 

-Aunque me gustaría decirle a todo mundo de nosotros, es mejor que se quede con nosotros. Además, me gusta tenerte solo para mí.

 

Cuando dije eso, al parecer fue algo muy romántico porque eso causa que Dean se ruborice. Dean ruborizado es algo tan hermoso que no puede ser real y me hace dudar que sea real.

 

-No digas esas cosas Cas.

 

Me dice soltando una risa para después darme un leve beso en mi boca.

 

-Tenemos que irnos porque necesitamos que trabajar, si seguimos besándonos no vamos a salir de aquí por un tiempo.

 

Dean me dice con un tono coqueto.

 

-Siempre pasa eso, pareciera como si no tuviéramos control sobre nosotros.

 

-Creo que nunca vamos a tener un buen control cuando estamos en el mismo cuarto.

 

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos antes de soltarnos riendo ante lo ridículo de la situación. Tenemos que trabajar y aquí estamos, dándonos pequeños besos perdidos en nuestro pequeño mundo que solo existimos nosotros dos.

 

En eso fue cuando tocan la puerta.

 

-¡Dean! ¡Cas! ¡Dejan de toquetearse! ¡Los necesitamos en el set!

 

Reconozco esta voz, pero no puedo visualizar el rostro de quien le pertenece. Aunque no tuve la inquietud de saber quién es porque Dean si sabe de quién es esa voz.

 

-¡Charlie!

 

Dean exclama y esa voz suelta una carcajada. Ohh, es Charlie. ¿Por qué no reconocí su voz? Definitivamente tengo algo mal ya que no pude reconocer su voz, pero puedo reconocer cualquier parte del cuerpo de Dean y reconocer su voz, aunque cambie su tono para un personaje (Dean hizo un papel donde hizo su voz aún más profunda y era deliciosa).

 

¡Otra vez estoy de pervertido!

 

Tengo que controlar los impulsos de idiotez porque es muy probable que termine diciendo algo que me arrepienta, bueno ya es demasiado tarde, creo que dije sobre las fotos.

 

¡Oh no! Creo que si mencione sobre las fotos. Espero que Dean no recuerde esa pequeña confesión.

 

-Por cierto, Cas, quiero ver esas fotos.

 

¡Adkajsbgvkafbkdg!

 

Definitivamente el mundo está contra mí, bueno yo estoy contra mí porque yo fui quien lo tuvo que mencionar las fotos por estar nervioso.

 

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

 

Le miento, pero escucho como se volver a reír y eso hace que me percate que no me creer sobre que no sé de qué está hablando. Dean tiene una hermosa risa…. otra vez me estoy distrayendo, ¡estúpido y sensual Dean!

 

-Claro que no sabes de que estoy hablando.

 

Dean me dice de una manera burlona y eso nos hace que nos soltemos riendo. Enserio me encanta este hombre y no quiero que nada le pase, aunque me encanta no quiero que vea las fotos.

 

-Un día de estos voy a ver esas fotos Cas, lo prometo.

 

Me dice y antes de que pueda argumentar que no existen esas fotos, Dean me besa de nuevo. Eso hace que me calle y siento que Dean está abusando de eso.

 

Cuando Dean se alejó de mí, puede que todavía mantuviera mis ojos cerrados para disfrutar un poco el momento.

 

-Vamos Cas, nos necesitan en el set.

 

Dean me dice y con eso me levanto de donde estaba sentado para salir de mi camerino, aunque antes de hacerlo de vuelvo a dar otro leve beso a Dean y me percato que se ruboriza.

 

-Vamos.


	20. Dean

He estado en una misión desde que Cas y yo andamos.

 

¡Necesito ver esas fotos!

 

Cas siempre cambia de tema cada vez que menciono esas fotos y enserio quiero saber qué clase de fotos tiene guardadas que le da pena que yo las descubra.

 

Una vez que nos dieron vacaciones de una semana porque hubo una mini epidemia de resfriado. No todos quedaron fuera de comisión, pero como todavía nos faltaba unas cuantas escenas por grabar que no eran tan importantes así que nos dieron esas vacaciones para que no nos enfermemos. También creo que van a provechar para ver todas las escenas para ver si no se tiene que volver a grabar la escena.

 

En esa semana, Cas me invito a su casa para pasar tiempo juntos íntimamente y con la esperanza que nadie interrumpa esos momentos.

 

Sexo, sexo y más sexo fue lo que paso esa semana y vaya fue la mejor semana que he tenido en mi vida. Además, que pase tiempo con Cas afuera del trabajo y eso también fue muy lindo.

 

Aunque estuviéramos compartiendo su casa mientras por una semana, nunca pude conseguir a Cas que me enseñara las fotos o de que me dijera en donde las pudo haber puesto. Lo que no esperaba Cas es que su hermano nos visitara en esa semana para decirnos sobre la producción.

 

Cuando Cas fue por un momento al baño, aproveche para preguntarle a Gabriel si sabe sobre las fotos.

 

Estoy muy desesperado para saber algo sobre esas fotos.

 

Al preguntarle eso a Gabriel, Gabriel se suelta a reír mucho que llego a ahogarse con su propia saliva. Cuando se detuve, Gabriel se quitó las pequeñas lagrimas que salieron por haber reído mucho.

 

Gabriel se fue de donde estábamos para luego regresar con una laptop. Se coloco enseguida de mi para prender la laptop y creo que mi mini misión se va a cumplir gracias a Gabriel. Puede que me arrepienta de haber hecho esto a espaldas de Cas, pero esto se pudo haber evitado si solo me los enseñara o nunca debió de haberlo mencionado.

 

Gabriel enserio le gusta hacer sufrir a su hermano, bueno yo también iba hacer lo mismo si Sam estuviera en la misma situación que Cas.

 

Estaba muy desesperado para ver esas fotos.

 

Por poco te quito la laptop a Gabriel para buscarlas yo, pero tenía que ser paciente para obtener la dulce recompensa. Ya necesito ver esas fotos. Puede que al principio saber que Cas tiene fotos de mi guardadas en un lugar de su casa era raro, pero ahora no me molesta tanto ahora.

 

-¡Aja!

 

Gabriel exclama y me pasa la laptop. Rápidamente se lo quito de sus manos para ver lo que Cas tiene sobre mí.

 

En el archivo había muchas fotos de mí de varias sesiones de fotos que he tenido durante mi vida. Aunque al parecer a Cas le encanta verme llorar porque había varias fotos de mi llorando.

 

¿Sera un fetiche de Cas?

 

Hay muchas fotos, más de las que esperaba que iba a tener Cas guardadas en un lugar secreto al parecer, aunque no tanto porque Gabriel lo pudo encontrar.

 

En eso fue cuando escuche un chillido que parece como un gato en celo.

 

Volteo para ver de dónde viene ese ruido y me percato que es Cas muy ruborizado con una expresión de horror.

 

-¡Gabriel! ¡¿Por qué?!

 

Cas exclama ante a verme con la laptop en mi regazo y puede que me sintiera un poco mal por haberle pedido a Gabriel que me enseñara las fotos, pero tenía que ver esas fotos.

 

Cas se acercó a mí para quitarme la laptop, el cerro la laptop con rapidez y abraza la laptop contra su pecho.

 

-¿Qué tanto vistes?

 

Me pregunta con mucho esfuerzo en su voz, ahora me hace sentir mal por haber pedido a Gabriel que me enseñara esas fotos. Bueno, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

 

-Todas, lo siento Cas. Tenía mucha curiosidad y pues… la curiosidad gano.

 

Cas se da un golpe a su frente con bastante fuerzo y empezó a susurrar que no debió de abrir su gran boca.

 

-¡Esto paso porque mi estúpida boca!

 

-Es una gran boca.

 

Le digo sin pensarlo dos veces y eso causa que ambos nos ruboricemos al mismo tiempo. Eso causa que Gabriel se muera del asco porque empieza actuar como si estuviera asqueándose.

 

-Me dan asco ustedes dos porque eso es la peor forma de coquetear que he visto en mi vida.

 

Gabriel nos dice con una expresión de asco y se levanta para irse de donde estábamos sentados. ¿Enserio apestamos en la forma del coqueteo? Siempre pensé que era muy bueno en eso o puede que todavía lo sea, pero con Cas ese encanto se va por la ventana.

 

Bueno, con la apariencia que tiene ese hombre fue un milagro que pude conquistarlo en primer lugar. Además, Cas es una que nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar, pero lo hice.

 

¿Lo amo?

 

Creo que si porque nunca he sentido de esta forma hacia una persona desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

Se lo quiero decir, pero siento que no es tiempo de hacerlo. Siento que hacerlo en un momento adecuado, nada de romance o algo así, le diré cuando sienta que lo necesito decírselo.

 

-Lo siento Cas.

 

Me vuelvo a disculpar y eso hace que Cas suelte un suspiro. Se acerca hacia mí para poner su frente sobre la mía.

 

-No te preocupes. Tenía idea que te iba a dar curiosidad, pero no quiera que vieras lo pervertido que soy cuando se trata de ti.

 

-No creo que lo seas. Todo hombre o mujer ha tenido fotos de alguien que le gusta, ya sea una persona que conocen o un artista, no te sientas mal por eso Cas. De todos modos, no me digas si una vez has hecho algo más con esas fotos.

 

Al decirle eso, Cas se ruboriza tanto que en un momento pensé que toda su sangre estaba en su rostro.

 

-¡Claro que no! Nunca iba hacer eso.

 

Me dice y siguió estando muy ruborizado. Definitivamente Cas es la persona más adorable que he visto en mi vida y eso que he conocido varias personas que son adorables, pero Cas les gana por mucho.

 

Decido darle un beso para hacer a Cas pensar en otra cosa que no sea algo sobre las fotos.

 

-Lo bueno de esto es que sé que tienes un fetiche sobre verme llorar.

 

Cuando dije eso, Cas suelta otro chillido de la vergüenza y eso hace que me suelte riendo por la reacción de Cas.

 

Creo que esa semana fue la mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y espero que se pueda repetir de nuevo.


	21. Castiel

No debí de haber dejado a Dean solo con Gabriel desde que mencioné las fotos accidentalmente. Sabía que Dean tenía curiosidad sobre ellas, pero el universo estaba contra mí y termino viéndolas.

 

El resultado no fue lo esperado, pero me dejo satisfecho.

 

Ahora lo único que tengo en mi mente es que va a pasar con nuestra relación después de que terminemos de grabar. Bueno, todavía nos íbamos a ver para las promociones de la película, pero eso iba hacer que nuestros encuentros se hicieran aún más difíciles.

 

Pero creo que lo que más me da miedo es sobre qué tan escrupulosos todo el medio de la farándula se hizo con Dean.

 

Puede que me percate de eso porque he estado al pendiente de todo lo que aparezca el nombre de Dean, pero eso solo lo hago para estar al corriente de que las personas dicen sobre la película. Claro que no es porque todavía no he quitado esas notificaciones cuando todavía no conocía a Dean a nivel personal, claro que no es por eso.

 

Muchas personas dudan de las habilidades de actuar de Dean, pero por experiencia de haber visto esas habilidades sé que solo estaban diciendo porque solo querían otro actor para el papel.

 

En mi humilde opinión, Dean es perfecto para el papel de Rhett. Aunque eso puede ser porque soy algo bias.

 

No sé que es bias, pero eso me dijo Charlie que era y lo que sea que significa ha de ser cierto. Hablando de Charlie, ella siempre anda burlándose de nosotros y diciendo ‘lo shipeo’ cada vez que nos ve juntos.

 

Me da pena cada vez que lo dice porque todavía lo queremos mantener en secreto, pero al parecer todo mundo que está trabajando en esta película ya sabe sobre nosotros. No sé qué debo de pensar sobre eso, creo que no somos tan sutiles como pensábamos.

 

Eso hace que me llene de vergüenza al saber que todo mundo sabe sobre nuestra relación.

 

También me da gusto que nadie ha dicho sobre ello haciendo que no quieren tener un escándalo. Eso se me sorprende mucho porque las personas viven del escándalo cuando se trata de actores.

 

Como ahora, estaba viendo sentado en mi camerino leyendo una reviste de chisme por alguna razón y hay una foto de Dean con Benny.

 

Benny es el guarda espalda de Dean, Dean me ha dicho que nunca ha tenido la necesidad de un guarda espalda antes, pero si tenía la necesidad de tener uno iba a ser un amigo de él. Como ahora que está haciendo una película que muchas personas esperan, ahora si lo necesita porque no puede salir a ninguna parte sin ser acosado por reporteros.

 

Lo que no esperaba era ver cómo eran las fotos, Benny y Dean sí parecen una pareja y creo que siento algo de celos.

 

Aunque sé que no ha pasado nada entre ellos, muy dentro de mí todavía siente una gran cantidad de celos porque yo no puedo estar en público con Dean tan libremente.

 

Eso solo paso porque no queremos tener la atención sobre nosotros y alejarla de la película.

 

Fue una decisión que hicimos ambos y que estábamos de acuerdo, además de eso, yo no estoy exactamente afuera del closet. Empecé a actuar cuando todavía ser un actor de diferente sexualidad era algo que no era recomendable para conseguir papeles. He querido salir del closet por varios años, pero creo por la costumbre de siempre estar dentro hace que lo posponga a otra ocasión.

 

Dean también no ha exactamente ha salido del closet, pero como nunca ha llevo chicas a lugares como premieres ni nada, todos asumen que no es del todo heterosexual.

 

Eso lo descubrí después de hacer una investigación intensa sobre Dean en línea después de empezar nuestra relación.

 

Okay, eso es muy raro hasta para mí.

 

Sigo pensando porque Dean no le ha causado incomodidad que sea tan pervertido, bueno si no se le hizo raro que tenga muchas fotos de él en mi computadora, no creo que esto le moleste.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensar sobre esto porque puede que me haga sentir culpable sobre sentir celos y eso ya es inevitable que lo sienta hacia Benny.

 

Me siento algo estúpido sobre sentirme así, pero solo puedo culparme a mí porque estuve de acuerdo de mantener esto en secreto. Cuando terminemos esta película le tendré que mencionar a Dean sobre decirle al público sobre nosotros para que no crean que solo publicidad para la película y para poder estar juntos ante el público para no volver a sentirme así de nuevo.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensar sobre esto, me voy a molestar y no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

 

Dejo la revista y me levanto de donde estoy sentado para salir de mi camerino sin que hubiera la necesidad de que vengan por mí. Creo que también debería de deshacerme de esa revista porque si la vuelvo a ver, estos sentimientos horribles van a regresar y no me gustaría que eso pasara de nuevo.

 

Lo que no esperaba era cuando abrí mi puerta fue tener a Dean afuera a punto de tocar mi puerta.

 

-Hola Cas.

 

Cuando dijo eso, automática me pongo de lado para que Dean entra a mi camerino.

 

-¿Qué paso?

 

-Nada solo que ahora no puedo salir sin que termine saliendo en las revistas.

 

Al decir eso Dean, él entra por completo en mi camerino y se sienta con sus brazos cruzados. En su rostro podía ver que estaba bastante molesto, no lo culpo en nada. Dean antes no era lo suficiente conocido para que publicaran todas sus salidos en las revistas, pero ahora que saldrá en una película que muchas personas están anticipando, eso lo puse aún más en el mapa.

 

-¿Te molesta mucho eso?

 

-Bastante. Bueno es que esto es una cosa que ya esperaba, pero al estar en esta situación ya es algo agotadora porque siento que debo cuidar todos mis movimientos. Antes solo aparecía en revistas porque mi serie iba tener otra temporada y era una leve entrevista sobre mi vida o como me siento sobre tener esa oportunidad, pero me tengo que acostumbrar.

 

Lo que dice Dean tiene sentido, cuando comencé también mi carrera nunca pensé que personas iban a estar interesadas en mi vida personal hasta que surgieron los rumores de que estaba saliendo con mi coestrella de unas de mis películas.

 

-Sé lo que sientes Dean, ya he pasado por eso.

 

Le digo de una manera que espero que le de consuelo.

 

Me siento a su lado y Dean automáticamente pone su cabeza sobre mi hombre haciendo que yo ponga mi brazo sobre sus hombros en un brazo.

 

-Puede que sea algo molesto, pero sé que haré unas personas felices por la película y además pude conocerte.

 

Eso hace que me ruborice, este hombre sabe cómo hacerme sentir como una chica de trece años con su crush. Bueno siempre me he sentido así cuando se trata de él.

 

-Solo ignorarlos.

 

-Tú también ignorarlos Cas.

 

Con eso se terminó nuestra conversación y espero que esta sensación ni vuelva aparecer.


	22. Dean

Estaba algo nervioso. Bueno, no tanto como pensé que iba a estar para el último día de grabación.

 

No es una escena tan importante, esas las hicimos en la mitad del tiempo de grabación, pero creo que los nervios es que esta es la escena donde básicamente ya he grabado todo lo que puedan necesitar de mí. En otras palabras, ya será aún más difícil pasar tiempo con Cas.

 

A Cas todavía le faltaba hacer unas cuantas escenas que grabar, pero esas la quieren hacer al final porque suelen se supone que son las escenas en el cielo. Si recuerdo bien, esas escenas para que estén todas grabas van a tardar como unos cinco días porque tienen que cambiar mucho de localización porque en el libro muchas escenas en el cielo están en unos paisajes y necesitan viajar.

 

En otras palabras, muchas conversaciones por Skype que pueden llegar a un show privado de quitarse la ropa de una manera seductiva.

 

Eso suele acabar con orgasmos mutuos.

 

Me encanta que terminen de ese modo y no me quejo en lo absoluto, aunque sería mejor que eso pasara en vivo.

 

Definitivamente me estoy desviando del tema, tengo que pensar sobre mis líneas en esta escena porque no quiero tener muchos bloopers en esta escena. Es una escena algo seria para hacer eso.

 

Bueno los bloopers son lo mejor que puede pasar de cualquier película porque son muy divertidas.

 

Creo que tenemos más material con bloopers que con escenas que puedan usar en la película. No ayuda que es muy divertido tratar de romper la concentración de Cas en cualquier escena que tenemos juntos o cuando es solo de él hacerlo reír con una estupidez.

 

Hubo ocasiones que tenían que sacarme del set para que Cas pudiera hacer unas escenas. Es difícil hacer a Cas romper personaje y eso lo hacía más satisfactorio cuando eso pasaba.

 

Además, creo que ayudaba mucho que le hacía unas caras que se pueden considerar seductora porque me mordía muchos mis labios.

 

Bueno, yo lo consideraba seductora y al parecer también Cas porque después de terminar de trabajar, él me castigaba y me encantaba. Ya que lo pienso creo que me veía estúpido haciendo esos tipos de expresiones, pero si hacían a Cas reaccionar así, no me iba a importar que me viera como un idiota enfrente de las otras personas.

 

Además, el resultado final de hacer eso es muy bueno para no seguir haciéndolo constantemente.

 

Otra vez estoy desviando del tema, además, los nervios se están combinando con lo que siento cada vez que recuerdo esos momentos. Es mejor que me concentre en la escena que tengo que hacer porque me quiero lucir.

 

Necesito dejar una buena impresión para que en un momento volver a trabajar en una película.

 

Bueno, todo depende de cómo es la recepción de la película.

 

Eso hace que la ansiedad volviera. He estado muy emocionado por estar en la película, pero siempre he tenido mucha ansiedad por estar en mi primer rol en una película que no es en televisión.

 

Aunque en realidad nunca he estado en una película para la pantalla grande, he estado en unas cuantas para televisión.

 

Bueno, aunque si llega a ser lo peor de lo peor, al menos puedo decir que estuve en una película. Ahora estoy demasiado en el lado oscuro de mi mente y eso no es bueno.

 

Me tengo que alejar de eso e irme a un lugar bueno para estar concentrado para la escena.

 

Estaba tan adentro de mi cabeza que no me percate que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de mi camerino para entrar. No tengo la menor idea de quien pueda ser, pero espero que sea Cas.

 

Mi deseo se hizo realidad, era Cas quien estaba afuera de mi puerta.

 

-Hola Dean.-

 

Me saluda con su sonrisa que siempre me hace sentir especial, aunque eso suena algo cursi.

 

-Hola Cas, ¿Qué se te ofrece hoy? Te apuesto que solo querías ver mi hermosa cara antes de grabar.

 

Le digo de una forma coqueta y de broma, lo que me sorprende es que Cas se ruboriza cuando termine mi oración. ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan adorable este hombre?! Es irreal que puede existir en este universo.

 

-Bueno, se puede decir que sí.

 

Me dice y eso hace que me ruborice también. A veces odio como me hace que me siente de esta manera, pero me gusta. Nunca me he sentido así y es algo refrescante que lo haga.

 

-Que romántico andas Cas.

 

Digo burlonamente y eso hace que Cas suelte una pequeña risa.

 

-Yo siempre lo estoy, pero vine a decirte, bueno a invitarte a una cita después de que terminé de grabar. Así que, ¿Quieres ir a una cita?

 

¿Acaso Cas me acaba de invitar a una cita? Técnicamente sería nuestra primera cita porque dudo que comer juntos lo eran. Aunque que nuestra relación comenzó de una manera rara, así que puede que esas salidas si eran citas.

 

-Me he percatado que nunca hemos tenido una cita oficial y me gustaría tener una. Si te interesa.

 

Cas estaba nervioso, creo que piensa que le diré que no ante tener una cita con él y él debería de saber que nunca le podría decir que no.

 

-Claro que me gustaría ir a una cita contigo Cas.

 

Le contesto con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y eso hace que Cas me vuelve a sonreír. Nos quedamos en la misma posición y debía de hacer algo incomodó, pero no lo era.

 

-Excelente. Perfecto. Yo te mando mensaje con los detalles porque en realidad no sé cuándo tiempo pueda durar grabando las escenas que me faltan porque uno nunca sabe sobre si va a haber unas complicaciones y eso sería malo si ya tuviéramos una fecha establecida...

 

Detengo el discurso de Cas con un beso, aunque es adorable que haga eso, ahora no es el momento para que lo haga.

 

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero necesitamos que ir a trabajar.

 

Susurro al separar mis labios de los de Cas. No me separe tanto porque cuando dije eso mis labios todavía rozaban levemente contra los de él.

 

-Tienes razón, aunque ahora quiero otro beso.

 

Cas me susurra y me vuelve a besar.

 

No deberíamos de estar haciendo esto en este momento, pero era muy difícil parar. Es muy difícil dejar de besar los labios de Cas y me hace que pierda la noción del tiempo. La que nos separa es que tocan sobre mi puerta.

 

-¡Dean! ¡Cas! ¡Se les necesita en el set!

 

Al escuchar eso, Cas y yo nos soltamos riendo al mismo tiempo.

 

-Por algo todo mundo sabe sobre nuestra relación.

 

-Además, no lo escondemos tan bien que digamos.

 

-Me sorprende que nadie ha dicho nada.

 

-Shhh, no lo eches sal.

 

-Pues vamos.

 

-Vamos.


	23. Castiel

-¡Corte! ¡Con eso se termina las escenas de Cas!

 

Cuando el director termina de decir esas palabras, todos empiezan a aplaudir ante la noción de que ya acabamos de terminar de grabar la mayor parte de la película. Aunque creo que faltan unas cuantas escenas para hacer antes de mandarla a editar.

 

Ya quería irme justo en el momento que dijo eso, pero tuve que quedarme por unos minutos para de una manera celebrar el hecho de terminar de grabar las escenas que me faltaban.

 

Asimismo, de querer irme también estaba algo ansioso porque ya quería regresar a mi hogar para descansar y además para planear mi cita con Dean. Estaba pensando hacer una cena romántica en mi casa para tener privacidad sin preocuparme de que un paparazzi arruinen la cita.

 

Eso me hace que me emocione porque no he tenido una cita en años y más con una persona que en realidad me gusta.

 

Es bastante triste que eso es mi realidad, llevo mucho tiempo sin ser honesto conmigo mismo. Ya tengo que salir del closet lo más pronto posible para así estar junto a Dean sin temor alguno.

 

Será algo difícil, pero sé que las personas que me importan me van a apoyar cuando lo llegue hacer.

 

Aunque sé que eso va a pasar, de todos modos, tengo algo de miedo.

 

Bueno, salir del closet es algo que siempre da miedo. Esto me hace recordar cuando salí del closet ante mi familia y el shock que tuve cuando lo aceptaron con mucha facilidad. La ironía es que eso lo aceptaron más rápido que yo querer ser un actor, mi familia es rara, pero no la cambiaría por nada.

 

Se me hacía algo eterno los segundos en que todavía estaba aquí presente, pero tenía que socializar un poco antes de largarme de donde estamos grabando para irme a mi cuarto de hotel. Momentos como estos me hace que odie que tenga que viajar bastante en este trabajo, puede que viaje mucho y que pueda conocer otros lugares, pero en este momento solo quiero estar en mi hogar y preparar esa cita.

 

Otra cosa mala de esta situación es que tengo esperar hasta mañana porque mi vuelo es mañana y estoy muy cansado para hacer lo posible para que me cambien el vuelo. Gabriel me haría el favor, pero lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir, estoy muy cansado.

 

Aunque antes de hacer eso, tengo que llegar a mi cuarto de hotel y llamar a Dean para decirle buenas noches.

 

Lo peor de la mini fiesta que estaban haciendo por haber terminado mis escenas es que se estaba haciendo demasiado larga y creo que se está notando lo impaciente y cansado porque ya hay varias personas que me dicen que me vaya.

 

Eso me hace que me sienta algo mal, pero en realidad lo único que quiero es hacer esa llamada.

 

La desventaja es que me tienen que escoltar hasta el hotel donde me estoy quedando y eso significa que me tengo que esperar un poco más, pero tengo que ser paciente (aunque no lo estoy). Nada bueno va a salir si me empiezo a portar como una diva que quiere que las cosas salgan como ella quiere.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas y ser paciente. Tengo que esperar a que me escolten a mi hotel. Estaba repitiendo eso como un mantra para de una manera de tranquilizarme.

 

Estaba por poco de sacar mi celular para ver la hora o buscar con que perder el tiempo cuando ya se acercan a mí la persona que me va a llevar a mi hotel. Les di una leve sonrisa para que no sientan que estoy molesto con ellos, aunque puede que si lo esté…. Solo un poco.

 

-Perdón Señor Novak. ¿Está listo para irse?

 

-No hay problema, si ya estoy listo.

 

Le digo rápidamente y lo empiezo a seguir a la persona porque esto significa que por fin me van a llevar a mi hotel. ¡Enserio necesito hacer esa llamada!

 

Esto es lo que pasa cuando llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a Dean.

 

Bueno, no lo voy a ver en sí, pero escucharlo es mejor a no saber nada de él. Esa es la mejor alternativa a no tener nada de Dean.

 

Estaba algo muy desesperado para llegar al hotel y así que caí en la tentación de sacar mi celular para ver cuando tiempo llevaba en el camino. Creo que eso hacia que el conductor se pusiera un poco nervioso porque creo que acelero un poco.

 

Puede que me sienta un poco culpable, pero enserio ya quiero llegar y aprovechare de la situación.

 

Para perder un podo de tiempo y que se haga el viaje un poco rápido, me puse a ver las fotos de mi galería y creo que pudo haber sido una mala idea. Tengo muchas fotos de Dean, ya sea fotos que descargue del internet o fotos que nos hemos tomado.

 

La mayoría eran selfies que Dean ha tomado conmigo y siento que lo mayoría las toma cuando estoy desprevenido.

 

Siempre salgo en una pose extraña, pero lo único que me importaba era ver el rostro de Dean. No sé cómo le hace para salir siempre bien en las fotos, aunque tengo que admitir que no salgo tan mal en las otras fotos y que Dean debe de dejar de tomarlas cuando estoy descuidado.

 

Estaba tan concentrado viendo las fotos de mi celular que no me percate que ya estaba por llegar al hotel. Creo que la única razón porque la que deje de ver las fotos es porque me abrieron la puerta del carro para que salga.

 

-Muchas gracias.

 

Puede que lo hubiera dicho de una manera cortante, pero en este momento ya no me importa ser amable. Okay, eso es grosero y le volví a dar mis gracias de una mejor manera.

 

También le doy una leve sonrisa que creo que es un poco incomodo, pero es lo único que puedo hacer en el momento porque yo necesito estar en mi cuarto con mi celular sobre mi oreja escuchando la voz de Dean.

 

Rápidamente me dirijo a mi cuarto tratando de evitar las personas que están en él. Normalmente no me importa que me pidan que me tome fotos con fans, pero en este momento quiero estar en el cuarto. Ya que lo pienso, ¿Cuántas veces he dicho lo mismo este día? Necesito tranquilizar este lado necesitado de Dean de mi vida porque ni tengo idea de que va a pasar si llevo más de una semana sin ver o escuchar a Dean.

 

Lo bueno es que no me topé con nadie durante mi camino y entre al elevador. Era un viaje bastante tedioso, pero eso significa que casi voy a llegar a mi cuarto y eso significa mi llamada se aproxima.

 

Pero antes de hacerlo, me voy a bañar para sentirme algo descansado y quitar la suciedad del día.

 

Me di una ducha rápida para hacer esa llamada que tanto necesito. Lo que no me esperaba era que mi celular empezara a sonar justo cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha. Entro en pánico por un momento y rápidamente me ponga una toalla alrededor de mi cintura para salir del baño.

 

-Bueno.

 

-Hola Cas.

 

Era Dean y podía escuchar que su respiración estaba algo ajetreada. Eso me hace sentir algo caliente y no creo que sea porque acabo de salir de bañarme.

 

-¿Qué tienes puesto?

 

Me pregunta hace que me suelte riendo. A los minutos también Dean se une a mí en el ataque de risa.

 

-No puedo creer que pregunte eso.

 

-Ni yo.

 

-¿Quieres continuar con la conversación?

 

-¡Claro!


	24. Dean

Estaba dentro de Baby por unos minutos, que estaba esperando no lo sé, pero allí estaba viendo lo que había a mi alrededor.

 

Iba a camino hacia la casa de Cas y por alguna razón me empezó a dar un ataque de pánico y creo que es porque es básicamente nuestra primera cita. Una primera cita que he estado esperando por un tiempo.

 

Estoy muy emocionado para este día, así que no tengo la menor idea de porque me estoy sintiendo así.

 

Creo que puede ser porque llevo un tiempo sin ver a Cas, las llamadas solo ayudan un poco en la espera para que regresara a su casa para poder verlo de nuevo. Aunque creo que eso no es la razón por la que estoy así de nervioso y creo que es algo tonto que lo esté ya que he estado desnudo enfrente de él, ya nada me debería de dar pena.

 

Es absurdo que me sienta así, pero al parecer es algo inevitable que en un momento terminara de sentirme de esta manera.

 

Aunque creo que es porque esto significa que nuestra relación va a ser más ‘oficial’ de lo que ya era. Ya nos decidimos que, si somos pareja, pero esto lo va a hacer oficial. Una primera cita con Cas.

 

Estoy muy emocionado y creo que eso hizo que estuviera como estoy en este momento.

 

Respiré hondo y cuando solté el aire de mis pulmones, prendí el motor de Baby para por fin llegar a la casa de Cas. Me había detenido unos kilómetros para tener mi ataque sin que Cas me viera desde su casa.

 

No quiero que me pregunte porque me quede dentro de Baby por varios minutos sin avanzar de donde estaba, eso iba a ser algo vergonzoso.

 

Ni tenía ni mi música reproduciéndose y eso hizo que se hiciera el camino más largo.

 

Cuando ya estaba por pensar de nunca iba a llegar a la casa de Cas, fue cuando empecé a ver en la distancia la forma de la casa de Cas y eso hace que mi estómago se sienta que esté llena de mariposas.

 

Me estaciono donde siempre lo hago cada vez que vengo a la casa de Cas.

 

Apago el motor y vuelvo a respirar fondo para tranquilizarme. Estos nervios que tengo son tontos y lo malo es que no puedo hacer que se vayan.

 

Sacudo mi cuerpo para que de una manera tranquilizarme y salgo de Baby. Después de dejar a Baby en el lugar de siempre y que este algo escondida porque uno nunca sabe si alguien le puede tomar foto para venderla a una revista. Camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal de Cas, aunque en mi interior sigo teniendo este ataque de pánico.

 

Al llegar a la puerta, alzo mi mano y lo doblo para hacer un puño para tocar la puerta.

 

No tenía que esperar mucho para que Cas me abrir la puerta. Cuando lo veo después de algunos días sin hacerlo lo primero que hago es poner mis manos sobre su cuello para acercarlo a mí para darle un beso sobre sus labios.

 

-Hola Dean, también te extrañe.

 

Cas me dice después de separar nuestros labios.

 

-Y mucho Cas.

 

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y eso hizo que Cas se ruborice. Es tan lindo cuando se ruborice.

 

-Oh, entra, entra.

 

Cas me empieza a decir cuando se percata que hemos estado parados por un tiempo bajo el umbral de su casa y cuando comienzo a caminar, Cas pone una mano en mi espalda baja para de una forma guiarme a dentro de la casa.

 

-Quería hacer algo de comida, pero como lo único que sé hacer es hamburguesa espero que no te moleste que comamos eso.

 

-Cas, si no me gustabas, ya lo hiciste con lo que acabas de decir.

 

Eso causo que Cas soltara una pequeña carcajada.

 

-Si me quieres sabiendo que hice hamburguesas me vas a amar porque tengo pie.

 

¡Maldición!

 

No quería decirle que lo amo, pero creo que ahora tendré que decirle que lo hago. He estado evitando decirle que lo amo tan directamente porque todavía estaba algo inseguro con nuestra relación, pero ahora con esto, le tengo que decir que lo amo.

 

-¿Quieres meterte a mis pantalones?

 

¿¡Porque dije eso!?

 

Al decir eso puedo escuchar como alguien se está aguando y yo sé que es Cas. Volteo para ver a Cas y me percato que Cas está muy, pero muy ruborizado.

 

-Eso no era el plan, pero no me molestaría si la noche terminara así.

 

Eso me hizo que me ruborizara. Ahora me estoy comportando como una adolescente. ¡Genial!

 

-Si saben bien esas hamburguesas y pie puede que suceda.

 

Le digo de una forma coqueta y eso hace que Cas me diera una sonrisa algo picara.

 

-Oh, eso suena muy interesante.

 

-Lo es y valdrá la pena si solo esa hamburguesa y pie me hacen soltar un gemido por ser buenas.

 

-Mmmm.

 

Nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos antes de soltarnos riendo, siempre hacemos lo mismo. Coquetear de una manera algo mala, pero por alguna razón nos encanta hacerlo.

 

Después de calmarnos, Cas vuelve a poner su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme a su comedor.

 

Como era algo tarde, en otras palabras, ya se estaba ocultando el sol. La ventana que Cas tenía en su comer hacia que la luz que estaba despareciendo hacia que el comedor pareciera como un lugar mágico. Cas sí que sabe cómo hacer una cita.

 

La ironía de la situación es que todo es muy romántico para solo terminar comiendo una hamburguesa y como postre pie.

 

Me encanta que sea así.

 

Los nervios que estaba sintiendo durante todo mi viaje hacia aquí desaparecieron desde que tome mi asiento y nos pusimos a disfrutar de nuestra comida. Además, no era nada incomodo estar con Cas en su casa cenando como lo había pensado antes.

 

Además, que estaba pensando que la noche se iba a ser algo extraña porque nuestra relación empezó de una manera extraña, tengo que admitir que esta fue la mejor cita que he tenido en años.

 

Eso es algo que rara vez diga, llevo mucho tiempo sin ir a una cita y de las pocas que he ido esta fue una de las mejores.

 

También no ayuda que la conversación fluya con mucha facilidad, aun mas que lo hacía antes de que nos empezáramos a conocernos. Creo que esto es porque ya estamos más cómodos compartiendo espacio, bueno tenemos que hacerlo, ya nos hemos visto sin ropa.

 

A pesar de que esta noche fue perfecta, no podía deshacerme de la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar en un futuro.


	25. Castiel

Creo que debo de dejar de ver las páginas de internet donde hay chismes, no ayudan en mi inseguridad sobre mi relación con Dean.

 

Hemos estado viéndonos durante toda la post producción de la película, aunque es algo difícil porque teníamos otros proyectos que hacer. Dean tenía planes para una nueva serie y eso hacia que casi no lo pueda ver, además de que yo sigo sin saber si quiero tomar otro proyecto para ocupar mi tiempo.

 

Esto ha de ser porque como casi no lo veo y las páginas de chismes se la llevan diciendo que Dean tiene mucha química con su co-estrella haciendo que me sienta algo inseguro.

 

Sé en mi interior que eso es solo Dean haciendo amistad para hacer la grabación menos tensa, pero creo que no ayuda que las personas los shipean (ya habían trabajado juntos antes y eran pareja en ese proyecto).

 

No debería de sentirme así, pero mi lado ansioso hace que lo haga.

 

Aunque ya lo pienso mejor, creo que este sentimiento es que no puedo ir a ningún lado con Dean porque no queremos hacer que tomen una foto incriminatorio y no queremos que la película sea afectada. Puede que sea publicidad buena, pero no aspiramos que sea por un rumor que se conozca esta película.

 

Suelto un suspiro y me salgo de esa página porque sé que no me va a ayudar en nada para mi situación.

 

Me levanto del sillón y dejo mi laptop en el lugar donde estaba sentado previamente. Camino hacia mi cocina en busca de algo de comer para quitarme de la mente lo que acabo de ver.

 

Abro el refrigerador y tenía bastante comida, pero nada se me antojaba comer y eso es una tristeza.

 

-Tengo que dejar de pensar así.

 

Tener estos pensamientos me va a hacer una estupidez que hará que mi vida sea más difícil de lo que ya es.

 

Es la peor sensación que he tenido en mi vida y eso pasa solo por mi ansiedad. Sé que Dean no me va a dejar por alguien más ni porque tenemos esto en secreto, pero mi mente esta contra mí.

 

Después de ver por unos minutos los contenidos de mi refrigerador, suelto un suspiro de nuevo y cierro de un golpe la puerta.

 

De pronto mi celular empieza a sonar y eso hace que, dé un pequeño salto del susto, no esperaba ninguna llamada. Empecé a seguir el ruido de mi celular hasta mi sala y ver que lo había dejado en la mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón.

 

El nombre de Dean estaba en el detector de llamadas y eso hizo que rápidamente contestara.

 

-Bueno.

 

-¡Cas!

 

-¿Qué pasa Dean?

 

-Nada, solo extrañaba gritar tu nombre.

 

-Asdfghjkl.

 

Okay, eso hizo que me ruborizara y que me sintiera muy caliente en unas ciertas partes por lo que me acaba de decir.

 

-¿Qué ruido acabas de hacer Cas?

 

-No lo sé, es el ruido que siempre hago cuando me pongo nervioso.

 

-¿Por qué nunca lo he escuchado antes ese ruido?

 

-Porque suelo hacerlo en mi mente la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no paso en mi mente.

 

-¿Siempre haces eso? Ah eso lo explica todo.

 

-¿Qué explica?

 

-¡Nada!

 

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos antes de soltar unas carcajadas por lo absurdo de la situación.

 

-Pero enserio Cas, te extraño mucho.

 

-Y yo a ti Dean.

 

-Mmmm… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

-¿Ahorita? Estaba buscando algo para comer.

 

-Ah, te dejo si quieres para que lo hagas sin tener que escuchar mi voz y que te enfade.

 

-Tu voz nunca va a enfadarme.

 

-Okay, además de llamar porque te extraño, te tengo que decir algo.

 

Eso me hizo que me diera un mini ataque de pánico porque esperaba algo malo que saliera de la boca de Dean.

 

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

 

Podía sentir como mi garganta se seca porque estoy bastante nervioso por lo que me puede llegar a decir y al parecer de que no suena tan preocupado, creo que eso hace que me ponga un poco peor.

 

-¿Has visto las fotos que me han tomado con Lisa?

 

-Ajam.

 

-Pues Crowley dice que quiere que siga saliendo con ella para que me sigan tomando fotos para que sigan saliendo rumores sobre nuestra relación y hacernos publicidad, eso es una cosa que no quiero hacer, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

 

‘Prefiero que te tomen esas fotos conmigo’, es lo primero que se me viene a la mente después de que Dean terminara de hablar.

 

-Yo diría que no lo hagas, pero es tu decisión Dean. Solo que sea para generar rumores esta bien, pero no aceptes entrar en una relación falsa para hacer que las personas se interesen en el proyecto.

 

Debería de saber sobre esto, ya me ha pasado unas cuantas veces.

 

-Fotos si, relación no. Okay, entiendo.

 

-Yo te recomendó eso porque si es solo fotos no pasa nada, solo lo que harán será crear rumores, pero si llegan a confirmar una relación puede que no resulte tan bien la situación, confía en mí, he estado allí.

 

-¿Has estado allí?

 

¿Como le puedes decir a tu pareja que es la primera persona que en realidad has querido estar y que las otras personas eran solo hacer mi vida privada emociónate? No tengo ni la menor idea de como hacer eso y siento que solo voy a decir una estupidez.

 

-Y tengo que decir que no es tan bueno estar en esa situación, a pesar de que quede en buenas condiciones con la persona todavía me siento mal porque me hacia sentirme mal con la situación.

 

-Ah, okay eso tiene sentido. Gracias Cas.

 

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, sentí que el silencio era un poco incomodo, pero siento que eso ha de ser porque el tema de conversación que acabamos de tener.

 

-Otra cosa Cas, te amo.

 

Eso hizo que me diera un mini paro cardiaco. No tengo idea de porque me esta diciendo esto en este momento, pero enserio necesitaba escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Dean.

 

-Yo también te amo Dean.

 

-Ya había entrado en pánico por haberlo dicho, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

 

-He querido decirlo por un tiempo, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto.

 

-Es lo mismo que había pensado.

 

Nos quedamos hablando por un tiempo y espero que esta sensación de que tengo en mi interior este solo en mi cabeza que no llegue a pasar nada que confirme mi miedo.


	26. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado!!! Perdón chicos por la ausencia :'v  
> Estas últimas dos semanas han sido muy pesadas con proyectos y exámenes finales de mi escuela que por poco hacen que me tire de un puente (no lo hice porque quiero los quiero mucho y quiero darles más fics)   
> Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y la poca zukulencia que pude darles porque es lo único que mi cerebro pudo soportar porque por alguna razón puedo leer zukulencia pero no escribirla ((???  
> Bueno pues, esperen mas caps de este fic porque todavía no se quiere acabar esto y agradezco mucho que la lean! <3

Los pasados meses no han sido tan fáciles, pero creo que se han hecho soportables porque tengo a Cas en mi vida.

 

También a mi familia, pero es bueno tener a alguien cercano que entiende los problemas de un actor. Pueden pensar las personas que esos problemas sol del primer mundo y suelen serlo, pero nada es estresante que ir a audiciones para luego decirte que no eres lo suficiente bueno para el papel.

 

Me ha pasado bastante cuando empecé mi carrera y ahora que mi primera película va a salir puede que causé que me quieran dar trabajo por todos lados.

 

Digo puede porque es una adaptación de un libro y esos suelen ser mal recibidos, pero yo siento que esta vez no lo será. Puede que diga eso porque yo salgo en ella, pero en realidad me gustó mucho el guion y siento que las escenas salieron bien, ahora solo esperar que la mayoría de las personas que la vean piensen los mismo.

 

También tengo que ser realista, es una adaptación de un libro, siempre va a haber unas personas que se quejan de que quitaron un detalle y eso lo sé porque yo he sido esa persona en un momento en mi vida.

 

Va a salir la película el siguiente año y eso me hace que me vuelva los nervios.

 

Será mi primera película y estoy orgulloso de ella, quiero que las personas la disfruten.

 

Creo que eso hace que mis nervios se eleven, pero tengo que ser optimista ante que las personas tengan buenas opiniones sobre la película y además es una película de Cas Novak, eso hará que las personas la quieran ver.

 

Lo dudo mucho que la quieran ver por mí, aunque si tengo personas que son mis fans y todo, pero serán más personas que irán a ver a Cas que a mí.

 

Eso no me importa en lo absoluto eso.

 

Si por alguna razón ya no vuelvo hacer otra película tengo que admitir que no me iba a importar. Ya que a gracias a esta producción pude llegar a conocer a Cas y estar en una relación con él.

 

Aunque casi no nos vemos por nuestros trabajos, siempre que lo hacemos lo disfrutamos a lo máximo.

 

Okay, estoy sonando como si fuera un adolescente con su primer novio y que tiene muchos sentimientos hacia ellos. Qué vergüenza que ande actuando así, pero puede que este así porque es mi primera relación que siento que quiero que sea duradera.

 

Lo único difícil de esta relación es que es de larga distancia, pero hasta ahorita no ha causado problemas.

 

Bueno, los únicos problemas es que cuando no me puede contestar cuando lo llamo o cuando si llega contestar es algo bastante tarde y las conversaciones suelen ser bastantes cortas.

 

Pensé que me iba a molestar pasar tiempo con mi pareja, pero en realidad no suelo sentirme así.

 

Creo que la razón es porque es la primera relación donde me siento bien conmigo mismo. Llevo demasiado tiempo teniendo miedo de estar en una relación que solo quiere estar conmigo por la fama.

 

Eso me hace que me sienta querido de una manera que antes no sentía con mis antiguas parejas.

 

Ya que lo pienso, eso suena algo patético.

 

Le he dicho esto a Sam y me dice que es normal que me sienta así, pero que eso sea patético, es algo que no es.

 

Aunque Sam me aseguro de que no es patético eso, todavia no dejaba de pensar que si lo era. Creo que eso ya es algo sobre mi ansiedad que hace que piense que lo peor va a suceder.

 

Tengo que empezar a ser más optimista, nada de pesimismo en mi rincón por favor.

 

Ahora estoy sonando como Charlie con sus memes, aunque creo que el meme que estoy pensando no es como lo pensé.

 

Creo que necesito relajarme un poco y ver un poco de Doctor Sexy porque siento que mi mente ira a un lugar malo si sigo en este camino. Doctor Sexy siempre me sube el ánimo.

 

Siempre es bueno verlo con vino y/o helado. Okay, ¿desde cuándo me he convertido en una señora de cuarenta años?

 

Bueno, no importa eso. Seré un hombre adulto y veré a Doctor Sexy con una cerveza en vez de vino porque eso es masculino que lo que tenía pensado antes, sí, eso es más masculino.

 

Cuando ya me estaba acomodando en mi sofá con mi botella de cerveza, es cuando el tocan mi puerta. Eso me sorprendió porque no estaba esperando a nadie y eso me da un poco de curiosidad de quien podrá ser. Dejo mi cerveza sobre mi mesa y voy hacia mi puerta, pero antes de abrirla, veo por la mirilla para ver quién es.

 

Jadeé cuando veo que era Cas afuera y podía ver en su rostro que estaba algo ansioso. Rápidamente abro mi puerta y antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, Cas se acercó a mí para darme un beso.

 

Es un beso muy apasionado que hace que pierda mi línea de pensamiento y hace que se me olvide que tenía duda de porque Cas está aquí.

 

De pronto ya estábamos en mi sofá con Cas sentado en mi regazo con sus manos tocando mi cuerpo y eso me hace sentir demasiado caliente. Las únicas razones porque dejamos de besarnos era para quitarnos un pedazo de nuestra ropa y poder respirar.

 

Además, creo que mi cerebro no está del todo en el presente porque hay una fricción deliciosa gracias a que Cas esta sobre mi regazo.

 

Estaba jadeando cuando Cas decidió poner su atención sobre mi cuello y eso hizo que soltara un gemido. Eso causo que Cas pusiera sus manos sobre mi pantalón para quitarme el cinturón que estaba sosteniéndolos y además de bajar el zipper para llegar a mi miembro.

 

-Cas.

 

Jadeé su nombre y eso es lo que hizo que me mirara con sus ojos azules que siempre me hacen sentir especial.

 

-Dean. No hables, solo siente.

 

-Okay.

 

Cas continúa besándome y sin percatarme ya tenia mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior estaban abajo. Las manos de Cas estaban tocándome y eso causaba que volviera a soltar un gemido que se parece demasiado al nombre de Cas.

 

Estaba por decir algo sobre lubricante, pero Cas se separa un poco de mi y parece que esta buscando algo en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón.

 

Le iba a decir de una manera coqueta si queria ayuda, pero mis palabras se quedaron en mi boca cuando me percate que lo que estaba buscando ya lo había encontrado y era un paquete de lubricante.

 

Abre el paquete con sus dientes y vierte el lubricante sobre sus dedos. Cas empieza a frotar sus dedos para calentar el lubricante para que no sea tan frió contra mi piel que siento que esta en llamas en este momento. Cas y yo nos intercambiamos una pequeña miraba antes de que Cas se acercara a mi y pusiera sus manos sobre mi miembro.

 

Cas movía su mano empezó a mover de arriba abajo sobre mi miembro rápidamente por unos segundos y luego cambiaba su ritmo a uno mas lento. Sabia lo que estaba haciendo y eso era tortúrame.

 

Lo único que podía hacer en este momento era echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutar la atención que Cas me está dando.

 

Podía sentir que mi orgasmo se estaba acercando y ni tuve tiempo de avisar que ya me iba a venir cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Lo único que pude hacer era que grité el nombre de Cas mientras que todavía estaba algo espaciado por mi orgasmo.

 

Ni me había percatado que había cerrado mis ojos y cuando los vuelvo abrir solo veo a Cas lambiando mi semen de su mano. La miraba que me estaba dando Cas hacia que mi sangre volviera a mi miembro.

 

Cuando dejo de hacer eso, Cas me da un leve beso en mis labios y eso hace que me percate que Cas todavía tiene una erección.

 

Eso me hace sentir algo culpable.

 

-Vamos a mi cuarto Cas. Puedo ayudarte con tu problema y puedes usar lo que tú quieras para hacerlo.

 

Eso Hace que Cas se ruborice y es irónico porque hace unos segundos Cas estaba lamiendo mi semen de su mano.

 

-Eso me gusta bastante Dean.

 

Es lo único que nos dijimos durante bastante tiempo porque estábamos ocupados haciendo otras cosas.

 

Aunque eso no quita que sienta que hay algo más a esta visita.


	27. Castiel

Fue una decisión demasiada impulsiva ir a la casa de Dean y haber hecho lo que hice.

 

Ni conozco o no quiero reconocer la razón que causaran mis acciones, pero lo unico que sé es que necesitaba estar con Dean y lo necesitaba en ese instante. Creo que también no me ayuda que esta situación es que últimamente me he estado sintiendo algo patético.

 

Aunque lo bueno es que Dean no le molesto mi visita sorpresa.

 

No le molesto en lo absoluto. Opino que tendré que hacer más visitas sorpresas porque fue una buena noche, una muy, pero muy buena noche.

 

Okay, tranquilízate Castiel, deja de ser un pervertido por un momento en tu vida. Tengo que dejar de tener mi mente limpia de todo impulso carnal que siempre es difícil hacerlo y además tengo que dormir. Teniendo mi mente con esos pensamientos no me ayudara dormir para nada.

 

No ayuda la situación en que estoy.

 

Tenía a Dean sobre mí y podía sentir su respiración contra mi cuello que eso hacia que me sintiera cálido por dentro.

 

No podía dormir para nada ya que tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente y asimismo es algo lindo ver a un Dean dormido. Se ve tan tranquilo dormido, sin nada de preocupación y eso hace que se vea más joven de un modo. Eso hace que mi corazón se llene de amor por él.

 

Debería de estar durmiendo, pero aquí estoy, siendo un pervertido viendo como Dean duerme.

 

Mejor cierro mis ojos y espero poder quedarme dormido.

 

-Deja de pensar y duerme Cas.

 

Dean murmura contra mi cuello y se acomoda. Eso hace que suelte una pequeña risa porque la accion es bastante adorable, Dean odia que le digan que es adorable y luego termina haciendo este tipo de cosas.

 

Espere un momento para ver si se iba a despertar, pero al parecer solo quiso decirme para luego volver a dormirse. Dean me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que estaba despierto.

 

-Okay, dejare de pensar y dormiré.

 

Le contesto y me vuelvo acomodar un poco para poder quedarme dormido, tratando de no molestar tanto a Dean.

 

No tenía ni un segundo con mis ojos cerrados cuando los vuelvo abrir porque en serio no puedo dormir. Es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que me pasa esto de no dormir y no ayuda que me siento cansado. Al recordar la razón porque me siento así hace que me sienta caliente con un poco orgullo se podría decir y sé que mi cara ha de estar muy ruborizada.

 

Es algo bastante vergonzoso sentirme de esta manera después de estar en una relación por varios meses ya, pero creo que eso pasa cuando en realidad amas a la persona. Sentirse como un adolescente pervertido con su pareja al parecer es mi estado constante últimamente.

 

Además, no ayuda que todavia puedo sentir su cuerpo desnudo y eso hace que vuelva a recordar las actividades de más temprano.

 

Otra vez ando actuando como un pervertido y me da mucha pena que sea así.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensar sobre esto y descansar porque mañana me voy arrepentir por no haber dormido.

 

Otra vez cierros los ojos y esta vez siento unos labios sobre los míos.

 

-Anda, duerme Cas.

 

Dean me dice suavemente y me vuelve a dar un beso ligero. Antes de que pueda regresarle el beso, Dean se vuelve acomodar y esta vez parece que quiere aplastarme con su cuerpo.

 

Ahora estaré el resto de la noche con el cuerpo de Dean cubriendo el mío y tengo que admitir que no me importa que pase toda mi noche de esta manera.

 

Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que por fin me pudiera quedar dormido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lo que me despertó en la mañana era los rayos del sol que estaban entrando por la ventana que tiene Dean en su cuarto. Suelto un gemido porque quiero seguir durmiendo y también me reclamo a mí mismo porque esto solo me está pasando porque no podía parar de tener mi mente ocupada causando que no pudiera dormir.

 

Ahora siento que todo lo que estoy pensando no tiene sentido y mejor decido esperar perder la conciencia para dormir un poco más.

 

En eso fue cuando empecé a oler tocino y café. El olor hizo que me despertara y además cuando moví mi mano para buscar a Dean y su lado estaba frío. Eso me hizo que me percatara de que Dean ya está despierto y cocinando desayuno.

 

Eso me da ganas de levantarme, pero me da algo de pereza hacerlo y ahora me da ganas de que Dean me traiga desayuno a la cama.

 

-Espero que lo haga.

 

Susurro eso a la almohada y después escucho una leve risa.

 

-Tus deseos son ordenes querido.

 

Escucho la voz de Dean, su tono es burlesco y coqueto que hace que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro.

 

-Hola.

 

Mi voz se escucha más ronca de lo normal y me siento sobre la cama recargando mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Dean tenía en sus manos una charola con un plato de huevos revueltos con varios pedazos de tocino y además una taza de café. Al ver la comida hizo que mi estómago rugiera y eso me dio un poco de pena, pero eso hace que Dean solo me diera una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-Anda dormilón, come esto y me tienes que decir porque la visita sorpresa. No me importa la visita, pero siempre avisas antes.

 

Dean me dice mientras se sienta enseguida de mí y agarra la taza de café para tomar un trago de él.

 

Eso me dio algo de miedo porque ni tenía idea de que pudiera decirle a Dean la razón por la que vine de visita ayer. He estado con muchas inseguridades que creo que eso hizo que hiciera lo que hice ayer.

 

Otra vez estoy pensando de una manera tonta y no sé lo que ahora quiero decirle a Dean.

 

Me daba pena decirle la que no tengo idea y mejor me puse preguntarle sobre su trabajo. Era algo que, si puedo hablar sin pensar tanto ya he estado en ese lugar o, mejor dicho, todavía lo estoy.

 

Estoy tan feliz de oír lo entusiasmado que esta sobre su proyecto que me hace sentir un poco mal por el episodio de celos por quien iba actuar junto con él.

 

Cada vez que lo recuerdo me hace sentirme culpable e idiota.

 

No quiero pensar en eso, así que mejor disfrutaré estos momentos con Dean antes de que no pueda tenerlos porque estaremos haciendo promociones para la película y tendremos menos tiempo juntos de la forma que yo quiero.


	28. Dean

-Okay, entonces ya van a comenzar las promociones. ¡Genial!

 

No es nada genial, bueno un poco, pero eso significa varias entrevistas y tener cuidado de mis palabras.

 

-Vas a estar bien Dean, ya has hablado con reporteros antes.

 

Charlie me dice y podía escuchar en su voz que estaba algo entretenida en ver como entraba en pánico.

 

-¿Qué tal si digo un gran spoiler?

 

-No lo harás Dean.

 

Podía ver como Charlie pone sus ojos en blanco ante lo que acabo de decir.

 

-Gracias por la confianza Charlie.

 

Le contesto de una manera en la que le expresé que esto no es nada gracioso porque sé que Charlie se esta riendo de mi por nuestra conversación, le encanta verme sufrir, eso hace que piense por qué le di el papel de mi mejor amiga.

 

-Ya sabes que me adoras y es la verdad, te irá bien.

 

Charlie me vuelve a decir y todavía no logra hacerme sentir mejor.

 

Cas me ha dicho muchas veces que los nervios nunca desaparecen, aunque lleves años en el trabajo.

 

Me alivio escuchar que Cas sufre de nervios a pesar de llevar años haciendo esto, pero no desaparece del todo y no ayuda que todas las personas cercanas a mí siempre tienen que mencionar las entrevistas.

 

Eso no ayuda en mi ansiedad.

 

Creo que la única razón de que voy a sobrevivir a este infierno es porque voy a tener a Cas a mi lado.

 

Además, será divertido hacer esas entrevistas con Cas después de que los nervios desaparezcan por completo. Bueno no van a desaparecer por completo, pero algo es algo.

 

Prefiero eso que tener un ataque de pánico.

 

-Okay, ya te dejo. Tengo que hacer mi equipaje.

 

-Lleva panties porque sé que alguien le gusta eso.

 

-¡Cállate Charlie!

 

Charlie se suelta riendo mientras yo siento como mis mejillas se llenan de sangre de la vergüenza de lo que me acaba de decir.

 

Odio que me diga esas cosas.

 

Lo odio porque nunca tengo una buena forma de contestarle y que no me haga ver como un perdedor.

 

Sin embargo, Charlie siempre me dice que me veo como un perdedor y yo sé que eso no es verdad. Yo soy muy genial a nivel Batman y nadie me puede decir lo contrario.

 

Ahora que lo pienso, eso es algo patético.

 

Pero no importa, soy genial y nadie hará que cambie de opinión ni que yo opine que a veces lo sea.

 

-Bueno te dejo, querido, porque necesitas hacer cosas.

 

Charlie se despide y por alguna razón creo que sería un momento donde ella me guiñe el ojo. Debió de haberlo hecho porque siento que lo último que me dijo era una referencia sexual.

 

Le iba a decir algo de vuelta, pero es cuando ella me cuelga.

 

-Okay, adiós Charlie.

 

Digo en voz alta a pesar de que nadie me iba a contestar ni escuchar.

 

Dejo mi celular sobre la mesa y suelto un suspiro. Hay demasiadas cosas que debo de hacer antes de irme. Okay no es del todo cierto, tengo que llevar lo esencial, pero me da mucha flojera.

 

Además, siempre se me olvida algo y me lo tienen que prestar o hasta comprarme lo que se me olvidó.

 

Siempre me pasa lo mismo todo el tiempo.

 

Ahora espero que no pase, pero me conozco, se me va a olvidar algo. Okay, tengo que dejar de andar pensando que lo que se me va a olvidar y que sea algo importante.

 

Umm… Presiento que me estoy arrepintiendo bastante últimamente y ahora si me estoy preocupando. Mejor me pongo hacer la maleta antes de que haga algo que si haga que me arrepienta, como tomar cerveza y ver Doctor Sexy para luego llamar a alguien y llorar sobre la serie.

 

Llorar en el sentido del porque son tan atractivos los actores y me hacen más gay de lo que soy, se supone que debería de ser bisexual.

 

Bueno, no importa eso.

 

Ya puedo sentirme atraído por cualquier persona sin importar su género desde hace un tiempo.

 

Otra vez, estoy alejándome de mis responsabilidades.

 

Creo que me vendría bien tomar una pequeña siesta antes de hacer mi equipaje y así estar un poco más relajado. Empiezo a caminar hacía mi cuarto y cuando abro la puerta me tiro sobre mi cama.

 

Me acomodo y cierros los ojos, espero poder descansar un poco.

 

* * *

 

 

Lo que me despierta es el sonido de mi celular y por la manera de que desperté, estaba algo desorientado.

 

-¡Ahhhhh!

 

Grito algo fuerte para mostrar lo molesto que estoy de que me acaban de despertar a pesar de que no hay nadie que lo pueda oír. En estas situaciones extraño vivir con Sam para molestarlo con mis quejidos.

 

Me levanto despacio porque ya estaba un poco desorientado y no quería hacerlo peor por levantarme rápido.

 

Hasta tarde un poco para saber dónde deje el celular.

 

Lo encontré tirado en el sofá y veo que es Cas, rápidamente contesto.

 

-¡Hola Cas!

 

-Dean, ¿ya estás listo para viajar?

 

-Umm, no del todo.

 

Ni he empezado hacer el equipaje y parece que Cas presintió eso, porque ya conoce como soy.

 

-No has hecho nada, ¿verdad?

 

Me dice y puedo escuchar su tono divertido.

 

-Tienes razón, no he hecho nada, pero ya empezaré.

 

-Eso suena falso, pero está bien.

 

-Oye no uses eso conmigo.

 

Nos soltamos riendo ante lo estúpido que se tornó la conversación, eso hace que extrañe a este perdedor.

 

-Sabes algo Cas, te extraño. Estoy feliz de poder verte de nuevo a pesar de que vamos a tener cámaras sobre nuestras caras las veinticuatro horas del día en los días siguientes.

 

-Haces que me ruborice Dean y también te extraño.

 

-Todavía estoy nervioso sobre hacer las promociones. He hecho para series, pero sé que será muy diferente a estas.

 

-Ya te he dicho que no lo estés, pero creo que eso lo va a empeorar. Así que diré que solo sé tu mismo, las personas te van a adorar y vamos estar los dos juntos así que habrá apoyo moral.

 

-Eso me gusta mucho... Ahora dime qué debo de llevar porque no tengo ni la menor idea de que necesito.

 

Pasamos unas cuantas horas hablando y de una forma me sentí más tranquilo gracias a Cas.


	29. Castiel

Ya estamos a punto de hacer las promociones y esto es algo con lo que no me siento tan cómodo haciendo.

 

Pero al mismo tiempo, le tengo un amor a estas promociones porque me puedo conectar con mi audiencia y eso es algo que vale la pena. Ademas, Dean y yo haremos las entrevistas juntos, una manera de pasar tiempo los dos durante todo esto.

 

Es una de las ciertas cosas que espero de esto y Gabe me dijo que hizo lo posible para que pasara.

 

Lo unico que espero es que los reporteros sean amables y no unos cretinos.

 

He tenido entrevistas donde es un milagro que no haya salido golpeando a los reporteros por las cosas que decían.

 

Bueno, creo que eso es gracias a que he tenido práctica, tantas estupideces que me llegan a decir diariamente, ademas de lidiar con muchos paparazzis, así que creo que ya estoy acostumbrado.

 

Eso es lo malo de ser actor, lo bueno es que puedes inspirar a personas con las historias que se cuentan por medio de las películas.

 

Otra cosa muy buena es que puedes pasar tiempo con tus co-stars y se hace aún más genial si estas en una relación con ellas, lo malo de eso es que si la relación es secreta, tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

 

Aunque puede que sea una buena idea no ser del todo cuidadosos.

 

En el sentido que puedo darle cumplidos a Dean y la mayoría creerían que solo es un actor dándole ánimos a otro.

 

Si, eso tiene sentido… ¿Creo?

 

¿Por qué siento que estoy diciendo puras estupideces? Bueno más de las normales, aunque al menos estas estupideces son puras a comparación de las anteriores; nunca pense que iba a tener esos pensamientos en mi vida.

 

Bueno no pensaba que las iba a tener tan tarde en mi vida, no era así cuando era un adolescente.

 

Nunca voy a poder escapar de mis tendencias pervertidas.

 

Nunca. La ventaja de eso es que he tenido varias ocasiones que me beneficiaron bastante.

 

He caído bajo, estoy buscando las ventajas para ser un pervertido.

 

Esto es culpa de Gabe, él ha sido quien me ha mal influenciado por toda mi vida y en especial porque por alguna razón quiere que este en una relación.

 

Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria, al principio solo era de hacerle una broma a su hermano menor, pero cuando llegue a la adolescencia como que se tomo muy enserio el trabajo de conseguirme pareja.

 

¿Por qué? Creo que será algo que nunca voy a saber bien.

 

Sacudo mi cabeza para deshacerme de una manera la línea de pensamiento que estoy teniendo porque tengo que sacar lo que necesito para la entrevista de ahora y alistarme.

 

No tenia ni la menor idea de que debía de ponerme, pero algo se me va a ocurrir.

 

En realidad, si tenía una idea de que ponerme ya que una estilista fue a mi casa para decirme que llevarme a este viaje, pero casi nunca las escucho porque siento que no es mi verdadero estilo.

 

Aunque muchas personas digan que no tengo un estilo en primer lugar.

 

Negaría eso y me defendería que si tengo buen sentido de la moda, pero conociendo que me paso todo el tiempo en pijama, no tiene caso hacerlo.

 

Suelto un suspiro cuando veo la ropa que esta dentro del closet del cuarto de hotel y me empieza a dar un leve dolor de cabeza. Creo que lo peor de esta ropa es que la mayoría son de colores monótonos que hace que sienta que todo se pueda combinar, pero al parecer puedo llegar a usar ropa de mismos colores, aunque diferentes tonalidades y eso se hace que sea vea mal.

 

Me han dicho eso y la verdad, no tengo la menor idea si eso es verdad. Puede ser que lo invente yo solo para sufrir cuando tenga que escoger que ropa tengo que usar.

 

¡¿Por qué es tan difícil esto?!

 

Dean siempre me ha dicho que solo use lo que me guste, pero llevo años con una persona haciendo eso por mí y la ropa que me gusta no es adecuada para este tipo de cosas.

 

Así que antes de que me vuelva más loco, saco del closet una camisa blanca con rayas y un suéter negro.

 

Me quedare con mis jeans porque siento que se vería bien con los que escogí.

 

Bueno, es lo que espero. Quiero verme bien, pero también quiero estar cómodo haciendo estas entrevistas.

 

Creo que ya estoy repitiendo cosas, me estoy volviendo demasiado loco últimamente. Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estaba tan nervioso para hacer unas promociones.

 

Ya tengo que dejar de pensar sobre eso y empezar a alistarme para la entrevista.

 

* * *

 

 

-Así que Cas, ¿Cómo se sintió actuar en una adaptación muy esperada desde que salió el libro básicamente?-me pregunta Jess (la reportera) y aunque ya tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, frunzo el ceño para disimular que estoy pensando en una. Años en el negocio, ya sabes qué tipo de preguntas te van a hacer y pues tener una idea de que decir sin que te de pena cuando respondes algo tonto.

 

-Muchos nervios, es un personaje de un libro muy amado y no quiero decepcionarlos. Ya es tradición que las adaptaciones de libros a películas no suelen ser las mejores, pero siento que la nuestra lo será.

 

Eso es la verdad, sentía nervios, pero cuando leí el libreto me hizo pensar que sería una buena adaptación.

 

-Ya me lo imagino Cas y a ti Dean también la misma pregunta.-Jess pone su mirada hacia Dean, quien esta enseguida de mí. Me percato que se tensa un poco antes de relajarse para responder.

 

-Como Cas dijo, muchos nervios porque es una serie de libros que muchas personas estaban esperando y ademas esta será mi primera película, eso causa que los nervios incrementen.

 

Dean le da una sonrisa sincera a Jess que hace que ella se ruborice un poco y por alguna estúpida razón pasa que me da un poco de celos.

 

Pero últimamente ese ha sido mi estado constante.

 

Ese ha sido mi estado constante desde que he estado haciendo entrevistas estos varios días, es increíble que hace unos días estaba monologando sobre qué tipo de ropa me gusta usar.

 

Necesito mantener estos celos tranquilos antes de que hagan que haga una estupidez que pueda hacer que me arrepienta.

 

Conociendo mi suerte, eso va a pasar.


	30. Dean

Creo que nunca me imaginé que iba a estar viendo como los fans hablan sobre Cas y yo, bueno mejor dicho fangirleando. Nunca pense que iba a tener un gran impacto sobre ellos con solo unas entrevistas y el tráiler para la película.

 

Ando haciendo esto porque Charlie me mando unos links diciendo ‘¡Tienes que ver esto, esclavo!’ y pues tenía curiosidad de que era el link.

 

Todavía no sé si me arrepiento o qué. Es una sensación bastante extraña y un poco adictiva porque sigo viendo todo lo que han estado haciendo o mejor dicho diciendo los fans. Había muchas cosas sobre qué tan perfecto es Cas para el papel de Nathaneal y otros que siguen dudando de mi como Rhett.

 

Creo que el problema es que dicen que físicamente no me parezco mucho o algo así o que no se lo imaginaban a Rhett con mi apariencia. Creo que tienen un problema que sea un poco alto que Cas.

 

No sé porque les molesta eso, bueno no es verdad, si sé porque les molesta eso. Rhett se supone que es más bajo que Nathaneal y hay algo sobre cómo se siente seguro en los brazos de él porque siente que Nathaneal lo puede proteger de todo si recuerdo bien cómo iba la escena.

 

Hicimos un cambio leve a esa escena y no es porque es mi película ni nada, pero es un buen cambio que todavía tiene la misma esencia que la del libro.

 

Bueno, eso espero.

 

Ademas tengo que dejar de andar viendo esto porque me van a hacer sentir un poco mal por no ser el Rhett que soñaban.

 

Me iba a salir de la página cuando algo llamo mi atención. Era un set de gifs que eran sobre Cas y yo compartiendo miradas, pero creo que lo que hizo que mis ojos cayeran en él fue que la persona que lo público puso que nos shipeaban.

 

-¿Pero qué diablos?

 

Susurro mientras veo las fotos de Cas y yo, habían muchos corazones bajo de esas fotos ademas de un escrito que decía:

 

‘¡Esto es lo más adorable que he visto! ¡Los shipeo!’

 

¿Nos shipean?

 

Sé que es shipear, pero nunca pense que otras personas, personas reales iban hacer esto.

 

¿Debería de darme pena o algo parecido?

 

Es una sensación bastante rara porque no estábamos actuando de una manera coqueta, pero las personas pensaban que lo estábamos haciendo.

 

De una manera esto hace todo más facil. Puedo coquetear con Cas y eso hará que los fans tengan más material para esto, el gane para mi será que poder ver como Cas se ruborice.

 

No ayuda que, aunque nos vemos todos los días ahora, casi no podamos hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes.

 

Bueno la verdad es que extraño el sexo.

 

También dormir a lado de Cas, pero el sexo está bastante arriba en la lista de cosas que extraño, ademas de besarlo. Ya que siempre trato de besarlo cuando nadie está viendo, eso puede causarnos problemas, pero ahora ya me vale que lo hagan.

 

Ya me vale si nos atrapan, ya me vale que crean que es solo publicidad, solo ya me vale lo que piensen de nosotros.

 

Con todo lo que hemos estado pasando juntos, se me olvida que nadie sabe de lo nuestro y si quiero darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sería un grave problema para nosotros.

 

Tengo que hablar con Cas sobre esto.

 

Porque se me antoja ir a la premier junto con él. Lo malo es que no quiero cambiar de opinión de algo que ya habías estado de acuerdo anteriormente.

 

¿Por qué soy así?

 

Siempre suelo cambiar de opinión o nunca puedo decidir algo que puede beneficiarme en un futuro. Siempre soy bastante indeciso con ciertas cosas.

 

Necesito enserio hablar con Cas sin el estrés de las promociones.

 

Pero eso será algo difícil para hacer porque después de esto tengo unos trabajos que realizar y luego sería la premier. Algo que le prometí a Sam que lo iba a llevar y eso me da cosa que llegué a causarme problemas.

 

En el sentido de que cause rumores de que estamos en una relación romántico y eso es algo que ya ha pasado, me da un poco de asco cada vez que pasa eso. Sam es mi hermano, nunca va a pasar eso. Sigo sin saber porque las personas piensan eso cada vez que nos miran.

 

¡Ahhh!

 

¡Aléjense extraños de mi mente! Esto me pasa cuando estoy demasiado tiempo solo.

 

Necesito tener a alguien conmigo para que me mantenga ocupado con conversaciones para que no tenga estos pensamientos porque siempre me pasa cuando estoy solo.

 

Lo peor es que todavía sigo en esta página.

 

Es demasiado adictiva y eso que solo he estado por unos minutos solo viendo como ‘fangirleaban’.

 

Esto es demasiado extraño, pero no me puedo alejar.

 

¡Te maldigo Charlie!

 

Bueno ella no tiene toda la culpa, solo como un 80% de la culpa es ella…. Nah, ella tiene 95% de la culpa de que yo esté en esta página web.

 

Antes de que pudiera seguir maldiciendo a Charlie, eso fue cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Lo tenia en mi bolsillo y rápidamente lo saco para ver que Crowley es quien me está llamando, no dudo para contestar.

 

-¿Qué pasa Crowley?

 

-Ya ni un hola me das.

 

-Solo te diré hola cuando tú también lo hagas.

 

-Touche.

 

-Hola Crowley, ¿Por qué soy honrado para que me llames?

 

-Queria saber si vas a ir a la premier con cita, sino para conseguirte una.

 

¿Qué?

 

-¿Una cita?

 

-Sip, una cita porque necesitas que alguien te acompañe.

 

-En realidad estaba pensando ir con mi hermano.

 

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Crowley soltara una pequeña risa.

 

-Eso es muy tierno y eso te va a ganar fans, está bien ya tienes cita. Solo te pregunte porque Cas tiene cita y quería que tú no fueras del todo solo, ya sa….

 

Deje de escuchar porque lo unico que estaba oyendo era que Cas tenia una cita y no me dijo nada sobre eso, por alguna razón eso hace que sienta un peso en el estómago.


	31. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halo! ^^;
> 
> Pido disculpas de nuevo por el retraso, pero ya viene las vacaciones y pues ya saben 7u7r

No he hablado con Dean por unas semanas porque mi vida se volvió un poco caótica y la razón es porque ya casi se acerca la fecha de estreno de la película.

 

He estado tan inmerso en las promos, con quién voy a ir o qué voy usar que casi no he podido tener una conversación larga con Dean. Por un momento pense que iba a estar molesto conmigo por eso, pero resulta que está en la misma situación que yo.

 

Lo peor creo de esta situación es que no he podido decirle que me estan obligando tener una cita para la premier.

 

Bueno no tan "obligando", siempre llevo a Meg a las premiers, pero esta vez queria ir solo para mostrar de un modo que no tengo a nadie como pareja. Mejor dicho, pasar todo el tiempo que tengo en la premier con Dean y no estar haciéndole compañía a Meg, aunque ella se las puede arreglar sola. Al final siempre termina yendo a casa con un hombre o mujer, depende de que quiera, así que no pienso que quiera que esté todo el día a su lado.

 

Por eso siempre la invito a estos lugares y ademas como es una amiga mía desde hace años, siempre me dice que se aprovecha de mi para conocer a actores y tener algo nuevo que contar en su trabajo.

 

Como llegue a tener una amiga en una revista donde se dedican a esparcir chisme será un misterio para mí.

 

Otro misterio será como rayos Gabe consigue esconder dulces por toda la casa. Ni es su casa, pero siempre esconde dulces como una ardilla esconde sus nueces para luego olvidar donde lo deja.

 

Ahora porque estoy pensando en Gabe cuando se supone que deba de estar empacando para viajar en unos días para la premier es un misterio que ya resolví, eso paso porque abrí un cajón de mi mesa de noche y bam, una barra de chocolate que solo Gabe pudo haber puesto allí.

 

-Tienes un problema Gabe.

 

Murmuro mientras abro el paquete de la barra de chocolate para después darme una mordida.

 

El sabor del chocolate me dice que lo escondió hace pocos días ya que no sabe tan mal porque me han tocado veces que me encuentro barras que tienen meses escondidas haciendo que tengan un mal sabor.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensar en Gabe y sus barras de chocolates, hay que concentrarme en hacer la estúpida maleta.

 

Tarde unas horas para completar todo lo que tenía que hacer antes del viaje y podía sentir el cansancio en mis huesos. No he estado durmiendo del todo bien estos días y eso lo culpo a los nervios.

 

Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo nervios por una premier, bueno siempre hay nervios, pero esta vez son más grandes.

 

Eso no tiene sentido, pero es lo que yo siento en este momento.

 

Puede ser que esta vez estaré con Dean y que quiero de una manera que todo sea perfecto para su primera película.

 

Vaya, estoy demasiado obsesionado en que salga bien. Debería de saber a estas alturas del partido que si estas preocupado por algo, siempre suele salir mal y solo te estas estresando.

 

¡Basta Cas!

 

Deja de tener estos pensamientos antes de que la Ley de Murphy haga efecto y todo se termina arruinando.

 

Bueno, ya hizo efecto cuando le di una mordida a esta barra de chocolate.

 

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco por todas las cosas que han estado pasando últimamente.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensar sobre esto porque siento que ya no voy a dormir definitivamente y eso es que ya he estado sin dormir algunos días. Es lo peor que puede pasar a unos días antes de una premier.

 

Así que mejor desocupo mi cama que esta llena de ropa, equipaje y varias cosas para acostarme.

 

La ventaja es que ya estaba vestido con mi ropa para dormir, así que no tuve que cambiarme de ropa. Lo unico que necesitaba era cerrar mis ojos y esperar que llegue el sueño.

 

No sé cuando tiempo estuve en un estado de querer dormir, pero a la vez no. Se sintió mucho tiempo que solo estuviera con los ojos cerrados y mi mente activa.

 

* * *

 

-¡Ah!

 

Me levanto repentinamente de un susto. Podía sentir sudor ya seco en mi piel y un dolor de cabeza que quiere llegar.

 

No recuerdo nada sobre lo que soñé, pero lo unico que me dejo es una sensación de culpabilidad que desconozco de donde proviene y de un mal presentimiento.

 

Alzo mi mano para ponerlo sobre mi frente de una manera de calmar el dolor de cabeza que ahora está haciéndose presente. Veo como unos cuantos rayos de sol entran por la ventana y eso me dice que es de día.

 

Tarde unos minutos en poder levantarme de mi cama.

 

Al estar sentado sobre mi cama, me quede otra vez unos segundos allí contemplando si seria una buena idea volverme a dormir.

 

Pero sabia que eso no iba pasar, tenia que viajar en unas horas y tenia que arreglar cosas antes de hacer eso. Ademas tengo que esperar a Gabe para que venga por mi y antes de eso tengo que quitarme este dolor de cabeza.

 

Con cuidado me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo a mi baño en busca de medicamento.

 

Fue una travesía un poco difícil porque no queria hacer un movimiento brusco y aumentar el dolor, así que el viaje fue la cosa mas lenta de lo deseado. Aun mas lento fue la búsqueda de la aspirina porque por alguna razón no la podía encontrar.

 

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, pero ya es cuando encuentro lo que necesitaba.

 

Rápidamente la tomo usando agua de la llave porque seria otro esfuerzo ir a la cocina solo para agua purificada.

 

Mantengo los ojos cerrados hasta que sienta que la molestia se calmaa.

 

En eso fue cuando escuché mi puerta principal de mi casa abrirse y empecé a escuchar la voz de Gabe hablando con alguien.

 

Eso es extraño, bueno que este Gabe en mi casa no es extraño, lo que es extraño que esté hablando con alguien y no me avisara que iba a traer a alguien acompañarlo.

 

Con tranquilidad sigo las voces para ver quién esta en mi casa además de Gabe.

 

Me estaba acercando y en eso es cuando me detengo a escuchar con mas claridad las voces. Esa voz la reconozco, esa es la voz de Dean.

 

-¿Dean?

 

Cuestiono en voz alta y eso hace que las voces se detengan por un momento.

 

-¡Cas!

 

Escucho a Dean exclamar y al escuchar unos pasos rápidos para después tener a la hermosa cara de Dean enfrente de mí.

 

Dean me dio un leve beso en mis labios, aunque a comparación de nuestros besos anteriores, este se sintió un poco forzado de un modo y antes de que pudiera regresar el beso es cuando Dean se aleja para tomar mi cara entre sus manos. Tenía su rostro fruncido como si queria leer mi mente o algo que algo le molestaba.

 

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

 

Me pregunta y me sorprende que me conoce demasiado bien. Solo asiento mi cabeza para decirle que si.

 

Cierra los ojos y me jala hacía la cocina.

 

Ni tenía mucho tiempo sentado en la isla de la cocina cuando de pronto aparece un plato de huevos revueltos con pedazos de tocino.

 

Pongo mi vista hacía Dean, aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, podía ver que algo le molestaba. Me puse a comer lo que tenía en mi plato con un poco de nerviosismo porque siento que me estaba mirando de una manera que nunca había visto antes. Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad. He visto esa mirada en los paparazzi o reporteros que quieren arruinar reputaciones.

 

Nos seguíamos viendo y lo unico que hizo que nuestras miradas se separaran era que Gabe tosiera y que dijera que iba a tomar una pequeña siesta para esperar que sea hora de irnos.

 

Seguía comiendo, pero no podía seguir con este ambiente demasiado tenso.

 

-Um, ¿te pasa algo Dean?

 

Le pregunto y creo que no debí de haberle dicho eso porque solo causo que me mirara feo.

 

-No lo sé, ¿debo de tener algo? Porque no tengo nada.

 

Dijo rápidamente y sentía que me quería matar con la mirada.

 

-Siento que tienes algo y no me quieres decir.

 

Dean suelta un bufido después de haber oído mi comentario. Tarda unos segundos en seguir la conversación, parece como si estuviera pensando en la manera de como decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes una cita para la premier?

 

Me cuestiona con un tono que hace que sienta mi sangre fría.

 

-¿Te dije que no?

 

-No, no me dijiste.

 

Eso hace que recuerde que nunca le dije ese detalle a Dean. Ahora me siento como un estúpido por no haberle dicho.

 

-Ummm.

 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

 

-Ummm.

 

-¿Solo dirás umm?

 

-Ummmm

 

Dean se levanta bruscamente y me mira con una expresión que hace que me sienta como un cretino.

 

-Pense que ya no nos íbamos a ocultar cosas y como veo que no puedes ser capaz de decir otra cosa que no sea um, me iré y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver podemos tener una conversación adecuada.

 

Escucho como mi puerta principal se cierra bruscamente y eso hace que salga del trance en el que estaba.

 

Me levanto rápidamente y salgo de mi casa para ir detrás de Dean, pero me percato que no había nadie afuera. Por un momento pienso que alucine la pelea que no fue del todo cierta porque para ser pelea tenía que participar y no solo decir palabras de una sola silaba.

 

Lo que confirma que no fue una alucinación fueron las marcas de llantas recién hechas y no fueron hechas por el carro de Gabe.

 

-¡Maldición!

 

Exclamo y me vuelvo a meter a la casa en busca de mi teléfono para llamar a Dean.

 

No me contestaba y eso hizo que me diera un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

 

No sabia que estaba pasando, pero lo unico que sé es que debo de aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible.


	32. Dean

‘¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota!’

 

Es lo que estaba repitiendo continuamente en mi cabeza mientras conducía a Baby lejos de la casa de Cas, porque en realidad soy una persona tan estúpida por haber explotado de esa forma.

 

Podía sentir como las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero no permitiría que pasara. Pero no me pude resistir y me estacione a un lado de la carretera para poder llorar con todo lo que tenía. Debí de haberme quedado a escuchar a Cas, es una estupidez lo rápido que perdí mi tranquilidad.

 

Llegué a golpearme contra la cabeza con las palmas de mis manos por lo estúpido que estoy actuando en este momento.

 

-¡Estúpido!

 

Exclame y siento que necesitaba decirlo muchas veces más.

 

Debí de haberme quedado en la casa de Cas y esperar a que me explicara, pero no. Tuve que enojarme por mis estúpidas inseguridades que hace que haga este tipo de cosas.

 

Pongo mis manos sobre el volante y lo aprieto para descargar las emociones y poder tranquilizarme.

 

Quiero regresar y pedir disculpas, pero siento que eso solo va a hacer que todo empeore. No estoy en una posición emocional para volver a ver la cara de Cas, no  después de haber hecho esa escena. Necesito estar en  una posición tranquila porque no quiero arruinarlo mas de lo  que ya lo hice.

 

¡Ay no! Cas debe de estar enfadado conmigo por la forma en la que actué, pero no tengo escusa. Actué como una persona inmadura con problemas de confianza y debo de mejorar eso.

 

Soy una persona horrible.

 

Aunque me siento como una persona horrible, tengo que disculparme cuando lo vuelva a ver.

 

Empiezo a respirar para tranquilizarme y seguir en camino porque tengo que ir a donde va a ser la premier. Mejor dicho, tengo que ir al hotel y probablemente llorar un poco más y poder llegar presentable.

 

Creo que también tendre que tomar una pequeña siesta para sentirme mejor.

 

Porque definitivamente quiero arreglar la estupidez que acabo de cometer.

 

Ademas debo de hablar con Sam, aunque sea un mocoso para mis ojos, debo de admitir que suele tener buenos consejos.

 

Espero que se pueda arreglar lo que acabo de hacer.

 

Lo peor que puede pasar es que Cas corte conmigo, pero no me sorprendería que eso pasara.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Sabes que eres un idiota?

 

-¡Ya lo sé!

 

Exclamo en dirección de Sam que esta sentando en su cama viéndome como me estaba acomodando mi corbata en el espejo.

 

-Tienes que hablar con él, mejor dicho, debiste de haberte quedado y hablar porque ahora será incomodo con la premier hoy.

 

Como todo el tiempo, Sam tenía razón.

 

Ahora será un poco incomodo por la forma que actué y ni quiero saber cómo será cuando estemos todo el tiempo juntos.

 

Tendre que esforzarme para que nadie vea lo mal que me siento en realidad.

 

Es una situación extraña, pero soy un actor, puedo actuar como si nada me estuviera molestando.

 

-Lo haré después de la premier, aunque en realidad no sé cómo hacerlo.

 

-Dile que tienes problemas de confianza.

 

-Wow, que gran consejo Sammy.

 

-¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad, Dean.

 

Odio que Sam tenga razón.

 

-Odio que tengas razón, Sammy.

 

-Y yo odio que me digas Sammy, pero eso no va a cambiar, como tampoco va a cambiar que yo siempre tenga la razón.

 

-Te odio.

 

-No es cierto. Me amas.

 

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento antes de soltarnos riendo ante como se tornó nuestra conversación.

 

-Como te extraño, Sammy.

 

-Yo también, Dean y no me digas Sammy.

 

En realidad, siempre extraño a Sam porque a pesar de que nos visitamos bastante seguido, no es lo suficiente para evitar que este sentimiento no aparezca salvajemente cada cierto día.

 

Ademas, me hace bien tener este tipo de conversaciones estúpidas entre nosotros. Me tranquilizan de un modo.

 

-Por cierto, Dean. ¿Me veo bien?

 

Sam pregunta mientras se levanta de donde esta sentado y pasa sus manos sobre su pecho para quitar lo que se pudo haber arrugado.

 

-Te ves bien, Sammy. Todo un galán.

 

Le digo de una manera juguetona y eso hace que me vea con una cara de desesperación.

 

-No empieces. Gracias por el cumplido.

 

Sam dice mientras cierra sus ojos y a la vez cruzando sus brazos. Eso hace que ponga los ojos en blanco, no debí de haberle alimentando el ego, él debería de alimentar mi ego.

 

-Aja, tenemos que alistarnos para llegar a tiempo.

 

Le digo y entonces camino hacía el baño.

 

Me encierro en el baño para que Sam no entre. Camino hacia el lavamanos y abro la llave para tomar un poco de agua y mojar mi cara. Necesitaba quitarme de un modo el maquillaje que me pusieron hace media hora. Siempre lo hacen a pesar de que siempre me lo quito a la media hora.

 

Respiro hondo varias veces para tranquilizar mis nervios antes de agarrar una toalla para secar y remover aún más el maquillaje.

 

Acomodo la toalla y puedo ver las manchas de maquillaje en ella.

 

Tengo que hablar con Cas y eso hace que me sienta nervioso, porque con la forma en la que actué, dudo que me perdone tan fácil, pero lo haré para pedir disculpas por lo que hice, justo como Sam me ha dicho que lo haga.

 

-Espero que no lo arruines Winchester.

 

Me digo viéndome al espejo.

 

Puedo ver en mi rostro que estoy un poco cansado últimamente, pero eso no importa.

 

Escucho unos leves golpes y eso me dice que Sam esta preocupado.

 

-¿Dean? Ya sal, ya vinieron por nosotros.

 

-¡Ya voy!

 

Me miro por última vez al espejo antes de salir rápidamente del baño.

 

Cuando abro la puerta, Sam estaba a solo unos pasos atrás viéndome con una expresión de preocupación.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

Sam me pregunta como por milésima vez, pero no lo culpo. Estoy demasiado distraído.

 

-Ya me has preguntado eso muchas veces Sam y la respuesta es la misma. Estoy bien.

 

Le digo mientras doy un paso a mi derecha para darle la vuelta y evitar chocar con Sam. Camino en dirección a la puerta para abrirla y salir sin esperar a ver si Sam está siguiéndome.

 

El camino del cuarto de hotel a la limosina fue demasiado estresante porque tenía la mirada de Sam sobre mi y la insistencia de Crowley por no haber tenido una cita que haga que todas las revistas tengan algo que chismear. Casi llegue a tirarle un puñetazo y fue un milagro que eso no pasara.

 

Entre más nos acercábamos al lugar de la premier, más nervioso me ponía.

 

Pero ya decidí lo que voy a hacer, antes de que veamos la pelicula voy a procurar tener una charla con Cas.


	33. Castiel

Mi corazón estaba doliendo demasiado.

 

No puedo descifrar de qué es este dolor , si de celos o de tristeza al ver a Dean con alguien más.

 

Los estaba observando desde lejos como un pervertido que quiere estar pendiente de todo lo que hace la persona a la que está acosando. No ayuda que todavía no tengo claro que fue lo que pasó el día en que Dean fue a mi casa y me gritó. Gabe me dijo más o menos lo que hice mal y me hizo sentir peor, pero a la vez me enoje y no sé si estoy  enojado con Dean o conmigo mismo o tal vez con ambos.

 

-Calma los celos, Cassie.

 

Gabe me dice cuando se pone a mi lado. Gabe suelta una risa al ver que me ruboricé ante su acusación.

 

-¡Wow! Quién sea ese tipo que está acompañando a Dean, espero topármelo y robármelo para darle algo placentero.

 

-¡Gabe!

 

-¿Qué? Debes de admitir que es bastante atractivo.

 

-Cállate por favor.

 

No necesitaba escuchar lo que salga de la boca de Gabe.

 

-Solo platica con él, Cassie. Dile que sientes lo que pasó para que el trasero inseguro de Dean entienda que lo amas.

 

Gabe me dice, dándome leves golpes sobre la espalda y sé que tiene razón, pero no sé cómo acercarme sin ser un cretino con su acompañante.

 

Ni sé quién es ese tipo y aquí ando queriendo golpearlo.

 

No debía de sentirme así, pero no puedo resistirme porque en realidad no quiero hacer una estupidez. Bueno, debo de platicar con Dean para poder arreglar la situación en la que estamos.

 

Tengo que hacerlo y hacerlo en este momento.

 

Respiro profundo antes de caminar hacía Dean sin perderlo de vista y al parecer Dean siente que alguien lo observa porque voltea a verme.

 

-¿Cas?

 

-¡Cas!

 

El acompañante de Dean grita al verme y camina rápidamente hacía mi dirección. En su cara podía ver que estaba bastante emocionado, con esa sonrisa que tiene, y cuando se acerca lo suficiente veo que es bastante alto.

 

-¡Hola! Es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Sam y soy un gran fan tuyo. He visto casi todas tus películas y…

 

-Sammy, tranquilízate, lo vas a asustar.

 

-Ah, perdón Cas.

 

¿Sammy? 

 

¿Desde cuándo se conocen para que estén tan familiarizados?

 

-Um Cas, él es mi hermano menor, Sam.

 

¿¡Hermano menor!?

 

-Hola.

 

Sam me dice con una cara emocionada que me hace sentir como un cretino por sentir celos hacia él.

 

Ahora que los estoy viendo bien a los dos, si tienen un aire de parientes y cómo no me percate de eso antes, no tengo ni la menor idea. Aunque probablemente fue por los celos que sentía y no quise ver las similitudes entre los dos.

 

-Mmmm, Dean. ¿Podemos hablar?

 

Le pregunte, aunque fue básicamente gritando porque había muchas personas al nuestro alrededor.

 

-Sí, aunque debe de ser después de las fotos.

 

-Okay.

 

Al saber que en realidad quiere hablar, me hace sentir mejor. Le debo de decir todo lo que siento y espero que no haya ningún malentendido, aunque sería incómodo en las fotos.

 

Así que nos separamos para la alfombra. Y las fotos de los paparazzis me hicieron recordar que esta parte no es del todo genial.

 

Creo que lo peor es tomar las fotos en pareja con Dean cuando todo lo que quiero es besarlo sobre sus suaves labios y hacer otras cosas que no son apropiadas hacerlo en público.

 

Fue bastante estresante tratar de hacer que mi mano no baje mas de lo que es debido.

 

Además era demasiado difícil sonreír sin que parezca demasiado falso, pero soy un actor y hacer cosas, aunque no las sienta por completo es normal para mí.

 

Debo de admitir que es bueno tener a Dean en mis brazos, aunque sea para tomarnos fotos y hacer entrevistas. Es lo que pasa cuando es la premier de una película que muchas personas están esperando.

 

Lo bueno de esto era los pocos fans que podía ver y saludar para darles un autógrafo.

 

Es bastante divertido, pero no lo pude disfrutar del todo, por la situación.

 

Estaba demasiado dentro de mi cabeza  dando sonrisas no del todo sinceras, que no me había percatado que ya era hora de reproducir la película.

 

Al caminar a la sala siento que alguien me jala hacia al baño.

 

Entre en pánico hasta ver que era Dean quien me había jalado hacia el baño y eso me hizo sentir un poco más aliviado. Significa que la promesa para hablar en realidad era verdadera y que no me iba a evitar.

 

-Hola.

 

-Hola.

 

Baje mi vista para no verlo a los ojos y estaba algo incomoda la atmósfera. No ayuda que estábamos en un baño, solos con la posibilidad de que alguien nos interrumpiera, pero aquí estábamos, en un baño evitando mirarnos a los ojos.

 

-Okay, debo de pedir disculpas.

 

De pronto escucho a Dean decir y eso hace que levante la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

-Me enteré sobre la cita y me llene de inseguridad, aunque sé que eso no es una excusa para estallar. Así que te pido perdón por todo.

 

Podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y eso me hizo sentir cálido por dentro.

 

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero, no creo que mis palabras puedan decir todo lo que siento hacia él. Así que hice lo primero que pensé que pudiera mostrar mis sentimientos.

 

-¿Cas?

 

Dean cuestiona y antes de que piense que no lo voy a perdonar. Pongo mis manos sobre sus mejillas para detener su cara y me acerco para besarlo.

 

Al tener sus labios sobre los míos, me hizo recordar lo tanto que lo extrañaba.

 

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

 

Dean me pregunta al separarnos para tomar aire.

 

-Pues sí, pero si hago algo estúpido me debes de perdonar rápido también.

 

Eso hace que Dean suelte una pequeña risa.

 

-Trato hecho y vuélveme a besar.

 

-Eso me parece perfecto.

 

Nos volvimos a besar.

 

El beso nos hizo olvidar que tenemos responsabilidades que debemos de cumplir en este momento, pero estar de nuevo juntos hace que sintamos que somos los únicos en el universo.

 

Eso hizo que no nos percatáramos que alguien había entrado al baño soltando un pequeño chillido.

 

Fue lo que nos separó y vimos que era una persona con una cámara en sus manos.

 

¡Oh no!


	34. Dean

La persona con la cámara en sus manos tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y antes de que pudiéramos actuar, la persona sale corriendo del baño.

 

-Maldición.

 

Murmuro y Cas asiente su cabeza para mostrar que esta de acuerdo conmigo ante mi declaración. Tuvo que haber pasado esto en el día de estreno y ahora estaré más estresado que antes.

 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 

Le pregunto a Cas y puedo ver en su rostro la concentración para poder responder mi pregunta.

 

-No tengo idea, lo único en que pienso es en disfrutar el resto de la noche.

 

Eso no me calma del todo, pero tiene razón. Debemos de disfrutar de la noche a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar, además, puede que siga aquí quientomo la foto y quiera hacer un trato sobre lo que acaba de ver.

 

En eso fue cuando siento que Cas me da un ligero beso sobre mi mejilla. De un modo me hizo sentir mejor, no del todo, pero ahora me siento un poco mas tranquilo que antes.

 

Solo lo veo y Cas me da una leve sonrisa.

 

-Anda, antes de que nos busquen.

 

-Tienes razón y luego Sam esta aquí. No quiero que se asuste y haga un escándalo.

 

-¿Lo haría?

 

-No. Creo que ni sabe que estoy tardando mucho porque en serio quiere ver esta película.

 

-Ahora que lo dices, tengo miedo de que Gabe se lo tope.

 

-¿Por qué?

 

-Ummm, como hermano mayor de Sam, no creo que quieras saber lo que Gabe pensó cuando lo vio.

 

-Ew. Si mejor no me digas.

 

Eso nos hace que ambos nos soltáramos riendo ante la situación en la que estamos ahorita.

 

-Esto se siente como una novela Cas o una pelicula para adolescentes.

 

-Lo sé. He estado en varias de ese tipo y lo que me han enseñado es que todo sale algo bien… Bueno, espero que eso sea para nuestro caso también, ya que esto es la vida real.

 

Eso me hace reír.

 

Solo Cas puede hacer esos comentarios y hacerme reír, aunque mis ánimos estan abajo.

 

-Necesitaba eso, pero todavía no me siento bien por la sensación de que algo va a pasar.

 

-Confía en mí. Conozco ese sentimiento demasiado bien, pero lo que podemos hacer es disfrutar el resto de la noche.

 

Cas me dice mientras agarra mi mano con la suya. Me da una leve sonrisa antes de empezar a jalarme en dirección a la sala donde estan proyectando nuestra película.

 

Al salir del baño, quería soltar mi mano del agarre que Cas tiene sobre mi mano, pero no me lo permite.

 

Eso hace que Cas me mire con una sonrisa que me da un poco de confianza ante la situación. Nunca pensé que esta noche sería una montaña rusa de emociones.

 

Sin percatarme, ya estábamos en la sala.

 

Estaba tan dentro de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Cas me había llevado a la sala y que el director estaba hablando de lo orgulloso que estaba sobre la película y de las personas que participaron para hacerla posible.

 

Todos en la audiencia lo estaban escuchando con mucha atención.

 

En eso fue cuando menciona nuestros nombres y decir varios comentarios bastante lindos sobre como fue trabajar con nosotros.

 

Ya que estábamos parados atrás, la mayoría de las personas que estaban presentes voltearon a vernos para después aplaudir. Antes de que vieran es cuando Cas me suelta la mano para saludar a las personas y empezó a caminar hacia el asiento que debe de ocupar.

 

Lo seguí a los segundos.

 

Estábamos enfrente del publico con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, aunque no estábamos del todo siendo sinceros.

 

Solo saludamos y que esperamos que la disfruten.

 

En realidad, quiero que la disfruten enserio porque es mi primera película y tengo que admitir que es una buena.

 

Antes de que se apagaran las luces por completo, Cas y yo nos dirigimos a los asientos. Sam estaba sentado enseguida de donde debo de estar y me veía con una cara como si me estuviera estudiando.

 

-¿Dónde estaban?

 

Sam nos pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

 

-No quieres saber.

 

Le susurro al oído cuando tomo mi asiento y eso causa que Sam suelte un leve ‘Ew’ antes de ignorarme. Eso hace que me reía porque en sí, Sam se lo busco por andar de preguntón.

 

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, la película empieza.

 

* * *

 

Muchos se levantaron para aplaudir y eso hace que el peso sobre mi pecho se eleve bastante.

 

Aunque sea por obligación, de todas maneras, me hace sentir bien.

 

También fue divertido escuchar como Sam suspirar a  cada rato y dice en voz baja que eso no paso en la novela, pero lo acepta. Ya había pensando que se iba a quejar mucho más porque si ama mucho esas novelas.

 

Ademas estaba preguntándome demasiado y no podía decirle nada, pero eso no paraba las preguntas.

 

Eran demasiadas las preguntas que casi terminaba por contestarle todo porque tuve que ignorar los ojos de perrito que me mandaba cada vez que le negaba darle las respuestas.

 

Ahora será que no va a parar de hablar sobre la película.

 

Espero que resista hasta que lleguemos en donde nos estamos quedando y no ahorita en la mini fiesta que vamos a tener.

 

Digo mini fiesta porque solo será de la producción y actores.

 

Ahora que lo pienso en esa fiesta estará Gabe y siento que debo de proteger la virtud de Sammy.

 

Gabe es un peligro y que asco pensar en lo que quiere hacerle a mi hermanito.

 

Debo de dejar eso atrás porque iba a arruinar la noche. Aunque ya lo estaba un poco, pues todavía no sé qué vamos a hacer con quien nos descubrió. Quiero buscarlo y preguntar que va a hacer con esa información.

 

Aunque Cas no me deja que mi mente caiga en esa red porque siempre está detrás de mi distrayéndome.

 

Eso es una cosa que aprecio mucho.

 

Si Cas no me distraer, iba hacer cosas estúpidas por la preocupación y puede que arruine las cosas.

 

Sé que lo que vendrá será difícil, pero al menos tengo a Cas.

 

Así que pasé la fiesta teniendo minis crisis de ansiedad, pero al menos pude pasar tiempo con las personas que aprecio y alejando a Gabe de Sammy.

 

Al final de la fiesta Cas y yo fuimos a su hotel a descansar.

 

Dormir fue bastante difícil de conseguir, aunque estuviera muy cansando por lo de hoy. Así que Cas ofreció tener sexo, algo que nunca voy a negar.

 

Así que me quede dormido con el cuerpo relajado hasta que despierto gracias a mi celular explotando con mensajes de distintas personas y varias llamadas. Esto me dice que paso lo que tenía miedo de que pasara.

 


	35. Castiel

-¿Qué haremos?

 

Le pregunto a Gabe ante la situación porque a pesar de saber que algo parecido iba a pasar, nunca creímos que iba a ser esa misma noche.

 

-Estamos organizando una conferencia de prensa para explicar que esto no es una trampa para ganar publicidad, aunque eso no quita que muchas personas estén viendo la pelicula y diciendo que ustedes son perfectos en sus papeles.

 

-¿Qué somos perfectos en los papeles?

 

Cuestiono porque en sí, es una adaptación de un libro y suele pasar que muchas personas no les agradan los actores, ya que no se parecen a como se describen en el libro o que no es del todo buena la adaptación.

 

-Es lo que he estado leyendo.

 

-Wow, no lo esperaba.

 

En serio no pensé que fuera a tener buenas críticas. Eso me hace sentir bastante feliz, pero ahora lo malo es que la película estará llena de rumores sobre lo que pasó en la producción.

 

Bueno era de esperar que esto sucediera. Aunque en realidad querían que les diera dinero para la foto de la  salida del closet como quiera.

 

Al parecer no perdieron el tiempo en esperar a liberar las fotos.

 

-¿Qué vamos hacer?

 

Le pregunte a Gabe porque en sí, no tengo idea de que va a pasar. Estaba pensando hasta dejarlo como rumor, pero esa foto es demasiada incriminatoria. Lo peor es que no puedo saber que opina Dean porque él esta en su celular teniendo una conversación similar con su gente.

 

-Hasta ahorita ignorar las preguntas sobre la foto y sigan con sus vidas hasta que pueda hacer esa conferencia de prensa.

 

-Creo que es buena idea.

 

-Claro que lo es, yo la pense.

 

-Ajá, lo que tú digas Gabe.

 

-Puedo ver en mi mente como pones tus ojos en blanco, Cas. Tú sabes que tengo buenas ideas.

 

Creo que esto pasa cuando trabajas con familia, te conocen demasiado bien, pero hay más confianza.

 

-Así que disfruta a tu hombre mientras yo trato de conseguir uno.

 

-Gracias y por favor no me digas que quieres seducir al hermano de Dean.

 

-Bueno, no te diré que lo haré.

 

-Que asco Gabe y adiós, me avisas si pasa algo.

 

-¡Adiós Cassie!

 

Con eso me cuelga Gabe y ahora quiero tomar cloro para olvidar que dijo que quiere andar con Sam, el hermano menor de Dean, quien es mi novio. Nada más Gabe puede llegar hacer eso.

 

-Por favor dile a Gabe que si daña a mi hermanito, que va a desear nunca haber nacido.

 

Dean dice en voz alta y eso hace que haga un leve brinco por el susto porque no estaba esperando oírlo atrás de mí.

 

-Le diré eso, pero tengo miedo de lo que me va a decir.

 

-Sí, mejor no le digas nada.

 

Estábamos en silencio hasta que Dean se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo. Dean esconde su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro. Automáticamente le regreso el abrazo y puedo sentir como eso hace que se relaje.

 

-¿Qué te dijeron?

 

Le pregunto suavemente para no estresarlo aun mas de lo que probablemente ya está.

 

-Crowley quiere usarlo para darle promoción a la pelicula, pero no lo quiero hacer.

 

Eso explica porque está algo triste y entiendo porque, yo quería dar la noticia de nuestra relación y no por foto que nos tomaron de pura casualidad.

 

-Gabe dice que ignoremos a los reporteros hasta que organice una conferencia de prensa.

 

Dean quita su cara de donde la tenía para verme a los ojos sin alejarse completamente de mí.

 

-¿Conferencia de prensa?

 

-Si, Gabe piensa que sería buena idea hacer una, pero cuando ya se acabe los estrenos de la película. Es para revelar nuestra relación a nuestra manera y no con los rumores o por esa foto.

 

-Eso tiene sentido.

 

Dean suelta un suspiro y vuelve a esconder su cara entre mi cuello y hombro. Puedo sentir como exhala y me da un poco de cosquilla esa sensación.

 

Lo abrazo fuertemente para darle seguridad ante la situación.

 

-Me siento cansando, Cas.

 

Suelto un suspiro ante la situación, y lo único que puedo hacer es estar allí para él.

 

-Bienvenido al mundo del escándalo.

 

-No me gusta este mundo, Cas.

 

-A nadie le gusta este mundo, Dean.

 

Vuelve a soltar un suspiro.

 

Me duele bastante verlo así, pero en algún momento algo como esto iba a pasar. Antes solo tenía rumores sobre sus relaciones y sexualidad. Ahora está teniendo un escándalo romántico con su co-star que dicen que es sólo para hacerle promoción a la película.

 

Ser actor suele ser maravilloso porque ayudas a personas a encontrarle una visión a sus vidas o hasta inspirar a otras personas con lo que muestras con tu actuación, pero eso viene con un precio, el precio del escándalo.

 

Dean se aleja de mí, aunque todavía tenía sus manos sobre mi cintura. Pareciera como si no quisiera alejarse completamente de mí.

 

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a esperar que esto pase?

 

-Tendremos que hacerlo.

 

-Eso apesta.

 

-Al menos eso nos da propaganda.

 

Eso causa que Dean suelte una pequeña risa y eso me hace sentir feliz porque hace tiempo que no escuchaba su risa.

 

-Sabes cómo alegrarme, Cas.

 

-Me gusta que seas feliz, Dean.

 

Le digo sinceramente antes de darle un beso ligero sobre sus labios y eso causo que me regresara el beso con más fuerza.

 

-Necesito no pensar en eso.

 

-Tengo una idea de cómo distraerte.

 

Con eso lo vuelvo a besar y tengo que decir que hice que olvidara lo que ha estado pasando.

 

* * *

 

 

-Dean, deja de caminar en círculos. Me estas estresando.

 

Han pasado unas semanas antes de que pudiéramos hacer una conferencia de prensa y en esas semanas hemos ignorado al resto del mundo, pasando tiempo solos.

 

Ignorar el problema fue bastante fácil cuando se tiene una buena compañía y esa buena compañía es Dean.

 

-No puedo, Cas, estoy muy nervioso.

 

Suelto un suspiro y me levanto de donde estoy sentado para acercarme a Dean.

 

-Estás pensando demasiado, Dean.

 

Dean suelta un suspiro como de derrota, pero que podíamos hacer, solo tratar de seguir adelante - Vamos.

 

Le digo suavemente entrelazando nuestras manos antes de salir de donde estábamos hacia el mar de reporteros que nos estaban esperando.


	36. Castiel & Dean

Dean

 

Mis manos estaban sudando demasiado durante la conferencia de prensa y la única razón por la que no tuve un ataque de pánico fue porque Cas estaba sosteniendo mi mano durante ese horror.

 

Era estresante ver como todos los reporteros se peleaban para que pudiéramos contestar sus preguntas.

 

Pase toda la conferencia viendo como Cas manejaba todo con tranquilidad y eso me recuerda que lleva años haciendo esto comparado conmigo. He tenido entrevistas, pero siempre son sobre mis proyectos y rara vez sobre rumores o escándalos como en esta ocasión.

 

Ademas tampoco iba a ser una conferencia tan larga, pero parecía que nunca iba acabar. Es demasiado larga, demasiado larga.

 

No recuerdo que dije cuando me preguntaban algo, ni recuerdo si me preguntaron algo. Lo único que tengo en mi mente es temor de que esto arruine la carrera de Cas, no tengo vergüenza de mi relación con él ni me arrepiento de iniciarla. Lo único que no quería es que su carrera fuera arruinada.

 

No me di cuenta cuando termino, eso paso cuando Cas me levanto de mi asiento, básicamente de la silla para salir de donde estábamos respondiendo las preguntas.

 

Creo que debí de haber puesto atención a lo que estaba pasando para no tener una sorpresa cuando vea la entrevista después.

 

Hasta casi no me percato cuando dejamos de caminar.

 

Estaba demasiado distraído que por un segundo no podía ver la intención de Cas de darme un beso.

 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Cas se aleja y toma mi cara entre sus manos.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

Cas me dice suavemente y no podía hablar, así que solo asentí para decirle que sí. Aunque sabía que no me iba a creer porque Cas me conoce demasiado bien.

 

-No te creo, Dean. No lo parece.

 

-Sabía que no me ibas a creer.

 

-Estabas distraído toda la conferencia, pero siento que nada mas yo me pude percatar de eso.

 

-¿En serio?

 

-Respondías lo que debías responder, pero sabía que lo estabas haciendo automáticamente sin pensarlo.

 

Wow.

 

En serio pensé que estaba como estúpido en la conferencia sin contestar las preguntas como se debía.

 

Aunque creo que ya estábamos preparados para las preguntas y cómo me había aprendido lo que iba a contestar, no tenía que estar tan pendiente de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

 

-Lo bueno es que pasamos por esto y ahora esperar a ver como reaccionan los fans, pero te diré que lo que sea que pase yo te seguiré amando.

 

Eso me hace sentir muy bien, demasiado bien y hace que en serio quiera estar siempre con él.

 

-También te amo, Cas.

 

Le digo acercándome a él para darle un abrazo y para aprovechar y poner mi cara entre su cuello y hombro.

 

Me regresa el abrazo con más fuerza y me siento más seguro.

 

-Anda, vamos antes de que quieran hacer mas preguntas cuando nos vean afuera.

 

Cas me dice suavemente y me sostiene la mano durante todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa.

 

Fue un viaje largo, pero ya no estábamos en la cuidad donde todos nos estarán buscando. La ventaja de la casa de Cas es que nadie sabe dónde está. Pues se encuentra lejos de la civilización.

 

Estoy agradecido qué lo que sea que llegue a pasar, podamos estar en un lugar cómodo y no en un cuarto de hotel.

 

Ademas no ayuda que estoy demasiado cansado emocionalmente de todo lo que ha pasado que solo quiero dormir por 100 años. Creo que eso no es sano, pero por ahora eso no me importa demasiado.

 

Lo único que quiero es que todo se solucione.

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel

 

Estaba acostado en mi cama con un Dean dormido sobre mí y lo único que sentía dentro de mí era puro amor.

 

Aunque estaba preocupado por saber que pasaría con el escándalo, esto no lo cambiaría por nada. En el sentido que hubiera querido salir del closet a mi manera, pero siento que esto es más fácil.

 

Es como quitar una bandita de una pequeña herida.

 

Rápido y con poco dolor, pero ya paso y ahora podremos ser nosotros en público sin ocultarnos.

 

Creo que será la primera vez que estaré feliz por completo en mi vida.

 

Será una sensación bastante extraña y va a parecer como si fuera un sueño en el que estoy viviendo.

 

Es algo bizarro pensar que esta sería la primera vez que podre ser yo mismo en mucho tiempo sin ocultar quien soy. Bueno, esa es la maldición de ser una ‘celebridad’, ocultar cosas para estar en el buen lado de las personas, pero desde ahora eso va a cambiar.

 

Por fin seré libre.

 

Ahora siento que no he vivido bien en mi vida desde que soy actor y es bastante triste que eso sea verdad.

 

Debo dejar de pensar en esta situación.

 

Ahora debo de concentrarme en Dean porque quiero pasar tiempo con él, todo el que pueda.

 

Debería de dormir un poco para estar descansado u poder atravesar lo que pueda suceder más tarde. No he tenido ganas de ver lo que estan diciendo las personas sobre lo que paso y ni me interesa, pero a Dean si le interesa, así que espero que todo salga bien.

 

Me desperté y ya no sentía el peso de Dean sobre mi pecho. Sentí un poco de pánico hasta que me percato que esta enseguida de mi, sentado con una laptop sobre su regazo.

 

Tenía una lagrima cayendo desde su ojo y eso me recuerda que eso fue que hiciera que me obsesionara con él.

 

-¿Qué pasa Dean?

 

Le digo suavemente para no asustarlo mientras que pongo un brazo sobre su abdomen para darle un abrazo.

 

-Estoy feliz Cas, estoy muy feliz.

 

Con eso me llego la curiosidad de saber que esta viendo.

 

Me siento y le quito la laptop de su regazo para ver que esta haciendo. Estaba viendo muchos mensajes de apoyo.

 

Había muchos mensajes diciendo que estan felices por nosotros, pero enojados porque no tenían otras personas el derecho de hacer esto público y que nos diera la opcion de hacerlo nosotros, como queríamos y a nuestro tiempo.

 

Debía de admitir que eso si te hace sentir bien con uno mismo.

 

-Claro, hay personas que les molesta, pero eso no importa. Además, Cas, la película va bien y les gusto.

 

Dean dice suavemente y eso me hace feliz porque no me importaría lo que fuera a pasar, pero esto es bueno, muy bueno.

 

-Ahora a seguir adelante, Dean.

 

Volteo para verlo a los ojos y darle un leve beso sobre sus labios.

 

Dean sonríe contra el beso y pone una mano sobre mi mandíbula para hacer el beso más profundo.

 

-Te amo, Cas.

 

-También te amo, Dean.

 

* * *

           

Han pasado meses y Always You ha tenido bastantes críticas buenas, eso me dice que el esfuerzo valió la pena de todos.

 

La relación entre Dean y yo nunca ha estado mejor, aunque eso no dice que no nos peleamos como cualquier pareja. Lo bueno de esas situaciones es la reconciliación después de las peleas.

 

Muchas personas nos apoyaron sobre lo que paso y quieren que castiguen a quien libero la foto. En mi caso, no me importa quién lo hizo porque por ellos me dieron el valor de hacer algo que llevo años queriendo hacer y de un modo me lo hicieron más fácil.

 

Dean ha tenido más ofertas de películas y eso me hace sentir orgulloso de él.

 

En mi caso, he encontrado el placer de hacer mi trabajo de nuevo. Algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo.

 

Fue un camino largo, pero lo que hiciera a que llegara a mi situacion actual haciendo lo que me gusta, con el amor de mi vida y siendo yo mismo. Debo de admitir que no cambiaria nada si lo volviera hacer.

 

Además, esto de actuación metódica es bastante interesante y me gustaría hacer otro proyecto poniéndolo en práctica.


End file.
